La Légende des Milles Iles
by Ellia35
Summary: Dans un monde peuplé de créatures aussi fantastiques que dangeureuses, une jeune femme cherche à assouvir sa vengeance contre les meurtriers de ses parents... Mais les choses ne se déroulent pas tout à fait comme elle le prévoyait...
1. Chapter 1

La nuit était glacée. On entendit au loin un bruit de cheval au galop, martelant de ses sabots le sol gelé. Dans le village endormit, personne n'entendit ni ne vit la cavalière qui passa sans s'arrêter. Le silence revint mais fut à nouveau brisé par le tonnerre des sabots des gardes qui poursuivaient l'étrange cavalière.

Les cinq gardes ne voulaient pas abandonner la poursuite, cette femme était trop étrange, elle semblait sortir de nulle part et personne ne la connaissait. Étrangement, leurs montures, pourtant entraînées à galoper sur de longues distances sans fatiguer, n'arrivaient pas à rattraper la jument qu'ils poursuivaient. Même, elles semblaient perdre de la vitesse sur celle qu'ils poursuivaient et la distance entre eux et la fugitive s'agrandissait!

Petit à petit, leurs montures ralentirent jusqu'à ce que les cavaliers n'aperçurent plus la jeune femme et sa jument.

Ils arrêtèrent leurs montures qui soufflaient comme des forges, leurs flancs couverts d'écume.

- Je ne comprend pas chef, comment a-t-elle pu faire cela?, demanda l'un des hommes

- Je ne sais pas, nos chevaux avaient pourtant l'air plus rapide que sa jument, répondit le chef.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?, demanda un autre homme.

- On rentre, grogna-t-il, on a plus rien a faire ici.

_**EWR-DA**_

- On dirait qu'ils ont cessé de nous poursuivre.

La cavalière s'était arrêtée dans une carrière au bord d'une petite rivière. Elle enleva l'équipement de sa jument et la laissa aller se désaltérer. Elle alluma pendant ce temps un feu sur un endroit dépourvu de neige.

« Tu a l'air préoccupée Ellia. »

La jument s'allongea contre sa cavalière.

- L'hiver dure depuis trop longtemps, ce n'est pas bon signe. Cela signifie que les Fils du Maître des Ombres sont eux aussi de plus en plus puissants.

La jument sentit que sa maîtresse avait eut du mal a prononcer leurs noms. Elle leur portait une telle haine qu'elle répugnait à prononcer ne serait ce que leurs surnoms. De plus, cela lui rappelait de durs souvenirs.

Elle frotta doucement sa tête contre Ellia.

« Nous leurs ferons payer leurs crimes, je te le promet »

La jeune fille se serra contre l'encolure de sa jument.

- J'en suis sûre Ombre, ensemble, nous y arriverons !

Ombre dévoila sa véritable apparence que seule Ellia connaissait. Elle possédait des ailes et une corne au milieu du front!

- Heureusement que ton armure possède des trous aux bons endroits, sinon l'illusion ne fonctionnerait pas et se ne serait pas agréable pour toi!

Ellia éclata de rire. Ombre aimait bien l'entendre rire, Ellia possédait un rire doux et cristallin, réconfortant.

« Nous ferions bien de nous reposer », dit-elle après que Ellia se soit calmée.

- Bonne nuit Ombre, chuchota Ellia avant de se blottir contre son flanc.

Ombre l'enveloppa de son aile, bien qu'elle soit déjà sous sa couverture.

Elle attendit qu'elle soit complètement endormie pour pouvoir elle-même dormir. Elle contemplait le feu, écoutait les bruits de la forêt proche, le ruissèlement de la rivière sur les pierres, et la respiration calme et profonde de Ellia.

Elle redoutait plus que tout qu'il arrive quoi que se soit à sa jeune maîtresse. Elle était déjà passée si près de la mort... Elle frissonna. Elle ne voulait, ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée qu' Ellia porte un fardeau tellement lourd qu'elle devait risquer sa vie presque tous les jours.

Ombre s'endormit en se promettant de tout faire pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Ellia.

_**EWR-DA**_

Loin de là, dans un palais aussi luxueux que sombre, un groupe de mercenaires suivaient un guide qui devait les mener au Maître des lieux.

Leur guide se retourna et leur conseilla:

- Surtout ne le regardez pas dans les yeux et inclinez vous. Ne parlez que si on vous interroge. Au moindre faux geste...

Un lourd silence accompagna sa déclaration.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône et, suivant les conseils du guide, s'incinèrent.

- Vous devez être les mercenaires, dit l'homme avec dédain. J'ai requis vos services pour une mission délicate et qui requiers toute mon attention. Cinq gardes m'ont avertis qu'une personne suspecte se promène sur mon île et je ne peux pas le tolérer. Je veux que vous la supprimiez au plus vite. Vous vous rendrez à Fartis et attendrez qu'elle passe. C'est une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, vêtue de noir avec une cape qui dissimule son visage sur un cheval noir portant une armure légère. Exécution!

Les hommes se relevèrent et sortir après s'être à nouveau inclinés. Sur leurs visages se lisaient la détermination des tueurs et le sourire dur de ceux qui vont prendre plaisir a accomplir leur devoir.

Ils enfourchèrent leurs chevaux et partirent à pleine vitesse pour arriver au village avant le levé du soleil.

_**EWR-DA**_

Ellia se réveilla à l'aube. Elle alla au bord de l'eau pour se laver les mains et le visage. Elle frissonna au contact de l'eau glacée, mais la morsure de glace acheva de la réveiller. Elle fit en sorte d'effacer toute trace de sa présence, puis elle sella Ombre et elles partirent en direction du Nord Ouest, vers le château d'un des Fils du Maître des Ombres.

En milieu de journée, Ellia annonça comme pour elle-même:

- Nous allons traverser Fartis dans moins d'une heure. Nous n'avons besoin de rien, alors la traverser ne devrait pas être long.

Ombre remua la tête pour indiquer qu'elle avait comprit.

Ellia rabattit sa capuche sur son visage pour le dissimuler au regard des autres personnes. Elle emprunta des rues peu fréquentées et souvent hostiles de la ville, pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention.

Traverser la ville ne lui prit que dix minutes. Elle allait enlever sa capuche lorsqu'un bruit de chevaux au galop retentit. Elle hésita puis décida de ne pas réagir, elle verrait bien si ils étaient là pour elle ou pas. Un cavalier passa à toute vitesse à coté d'elle et elle entendit:

« Ils ne sont pas de bonne humeur ! »

Elle se retourna et vit que cinq gardes arrivaient à grand train sur elle. Elle reconnue aussitôt les gardes qui l'avaient pourchassée la veille et talonna Ombre qui partit immédiatement au grand galop.

« C'est la cavalière d'hier! Rattrapez les ! Ils ne doivent pas s'échapper! »

Ellia rattrapa le mystérieux cavalier en peu de temps. Il lui adressa un regard inquiet puis lui sourit en la reconnaissant.

- Qu'avez vous bien pu faire pour vous faire poursuivre ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Je ne devais pas avoir l'air de quelqu'un d'ici et ils ont trouvé ça louche. Et vous?

- Je n'ai aucune envie de vous répondre. Répliqua Ellia d'un ton froid.

- Combien de temps vont ils nous poursuivre ?

- Tout dépend de la résistance que l'on oppose.

Elle se coucha sur l'encolure d'Ombre et lui murmura une douce mélopée. Son galop gagna en vitesse, devenant irrésistible.

Malgré cela, le cheval du jeune guerrier resta au même niveau que sa jument. Elle soupira.

« Il va y avoir une intersection dans pas longtemps. Espérons qu'il ne nous suive pas. » pensa la brune.

Ellia fit en sorte qu'Ombre pousse le cheval de l'inconnu pour qu'il aille vers la gauche puis, au dernier moment, elle tourna à droite. Elle entendit un juron mais celui-ci ne provenait pas du fuyard mais du chef des gardes. Elle s'enfonça rapidement dans les épais sous-bois de la forêt environnante et, en peu de temps, elle sema les gardes. Ombre galopa encore un bon moment puis elles atteignirent un ruisseau.

« Tiens, cet endroit m'est familier » souffla Ombre, épuisée.

Ses flancs se soulevaient comme le soufflet d'une forge et ses flancs étaient couverts d'écume.

- Va te désaltérer, dit doucement Ellia en descendant de selle.

Elle suivit Ombre jusqu'au cour d'eau et regarda autour d'elle. Le lieu lui était étrangement familier...

« Si on longe ce petit ruisseau, on arrivera à un lac au bord duquel se trouve la maison de ta cousine. » lui dit Ombre en continuant de boire.

Ah! C'était donc pour ça... Une question lui vint à l'esprit

- Je me demande comment elle va...

Ombre se rapprocha de sa jeune maîtresse qui monta en selle après lui avoir flatter l'encolure.

« On y va? » interrogea la jument

- Oui, je pense qu'elle sera heureuse de nous revoir, notre dernière visite remonte a quatre ans.


	2. Chapter 2

Après qu'Ombre se soit désaltérée, elle et Ellia suivirent le ruisseau jusqu'à un lac. Une maison se tenait là, entre le lac gelé et une colline couverte de neige. Le tableau était sympathique et aspirait au calme. Un détail cependant attira son attention.

- C'est étrange, il n'y a pas de fumée qui sort de la cheminée, Fit-elle remarquer tout haut.

Ombre semblait elle aussi trouver la scène étrange. Elle se secoua.

Ellia, intriguée, descendit de selle.

- Attend moi là.

La jument hocha la tête.

Ellia poussa la porte et pénétra dans une pièce qui était autrefois un salon. Elle étouffa un cri et parcourut la salle du regard. La pièce était dévastée, des traces de sang indiquaient que l'on s'y était battu. Perdue dans cette contemplation sinistre, la jeune femme n'entendit que trop tard le sifflement caractéristique d'une flèche. Elle ne put que se décaler et prendre la flèche dans l'épaule au lieu de la poitrine. Elle se mit à couvert derrière un sofa et réprima un gémissement alors qu'elle retirait le projectile qui s'était profondément enfoncé dans la chair. Elle se fit un rapide bandage avec un drap qui trainait là et saisit ses poignards.

Le silence était revenu et elle put distinguer la présence de cinq personnes. Elle sentit l'affolement de sa jument comme la sienne.

« Reste en dehors de ça tant que ce n'est pas nécessaire », dit elle fermement à sa jument

« Mais... »

« Fais ce que je te demande, s'il te plait », coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Ellia se fondit derrière une table et risqua un coup d'œil. Une nouvelle flèche fusa et se planta dans le bois de la table. Aussi vive qu'un serpent, elle se releva et lança deux de ses dagues. Tapie derrière la table, elle entendit des grognements de douleur provenant de deux des hommes. Les deux dagues s'étaient plantées dans les archers. La première s'était fichée dans la cuisse du plus proche, la seconde dans l'épaule du plus éloigné.

Elle sortit à nouveau deux autres lames de leurs fourreaux et tenta de calmer sa respiration saccadée, mais la douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Sa tête bourdonnait de questions et de pensées douloureuses. Elle jeta un deuxième coup d'œil par dessus ce qui lui servait de bouclier de fortune et vit que les trois hommes restant s'approchaient dangereusement de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

- Alors, c'est tout? Tu ne sais pas attaquer?

Ellia serra les dents mais ne répondit pas.

- Tu es aussi minable que celle qui vivait ici... Mis à part le fait que tu nous résistes un peu mieux...

Une épée fendit l'air. La jeune brune eut juste le temps de s'écarter pour éviter la lame qui aurait dû la décapiter. Elle roula et se retrouva face à ses agresseurs.

Le premier était grand et avait des traces de profondes griffures qui lui traversaient le visage de l'œil jusqu'au menton. Le second était de petite taille, et possédait un sourire composé de trois chicot noirâtres. Le troisième était de taille moyenne, le visage fermé et possédait des yeux dont la couleur ressemblait à de la glace; ils étaient froids et ressemblaient à ceux d'un homme qui avait perdu ses sentiments depuis longtemps.

- Tu va regretter tes actes envers nos camarades, ricana le plus petit des trois.

- On va s'amuser un peu et après on te tuera, susurra l'homme à la balafre.

- Le Prince finira peut être par comprendre que nous remplissons toujours nos contrats, dit le troisième d'une voix dépourvue de toute émotion.

Ellia frissonna.

- Alors, on a perdu sa langue? Grogna le balafré

- On est timide, peut être... , grinça le teigneux

Le plus grand fit tournoyer son épée puis esquissa un coup destiné à éventrer la jeune fille. Celle-ci l'esquiva sans grandes difficultés mais ne pu éviter le poignard qu'avait lancé le troisième homme, qui lui entailla le flanc. Elle atterrit mal et son épaule son épaule droite se remit à saigner.

Ellia grogna sourdement puis se retourna suffisamment vite pour contrer les lames des épées qui lui fonçaient dessus. Le métal tinta et grinça lorsque les lames s'entrechoquèrent.

D'une main habille, le petit homme désarma Ellia, lui entaillant dans le même mouvement la cuisse gauche. Un coup de pied vicieux l'envoya se cogner contre une armoire fracassée. Des rires mauvais s'élevèrent alors qu'Ellia se sentait défaillir.

- Alors, C'est tout? Le Prince nous aurait appeler pour faire cela? Quelle honte! Cracha le plus grand.

- Il avait sans doute autre chose à penser, réfléchit l'homme aux yeux de glace.

- Hin hin hin! On a plus qu'à finir le travail !

_**EWR-DA**_

Daïnake pestait. Contre lui-même, contre les ronces et contre les maudits gardes qui l'avaient poussé à passer par la forêt pour leur échapper.

Il arriva dans une clairière où coulait un petit ruisseau. Il descendit de selle pour permettre à son cheval de boire.

C'était un bel étalon à la robe bai clair soyeuse et aux yeux noisette billant d'intelligence.

Il attendit que son animal se soit abreuvé pour poursuivre sa route. Le brun décida qu'il longerait le ruisseau à pied. Il finirait bien par arriver quelque part. Au bout de cinq minutes, il arriva à une petite clairière où se trouvait une maison. Il entendit soudain un long gémissement animal. Un gémissement de douleur et de désespoir qui provenait de l'intérieur de la maison. Sans plus réfléchir, il se rua vers la porte qui était grande ouverte.

_**EWR-DA**_

- Ce ne sera pas aussi facile que vous le pensiez...

Les trois hommes se figèrent. Leurs deux compagnons blessés tremblèrent légèrement.

- Re... regardez ses... ses yeux... Ils... ils sont... bafouilla l'un des blessés

- Qu'est ce que c'est que... BORDEL !

La fille avait à peine bougé. Le teigneux s'écroula, une plaie affreuse sur la gorge.

La fille n'était plus une fille... C'était un démon, mi humaine mi bête.

- Mais qui es-tu bon Dieu? Hurla le balafré

- Votre pire cauchemar... , répondit la femme d'une voix rauque ressemblant à un grognement

- C'est une Roena!, s'écria le deuxième homme. On raconte que ces monstres sont possédés par des démons!

- QUOI ? Cria l'homme aux yeux de glace, perdant son calme

- Croyez ce que vous voulez... Criez et priez qui vous voulez mais vous ne sortirez pas vivant d'ici... Grogna férocement la ''chose''

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! hurlèrent les quatre survivants

Le rire monstrueux qui sortit de la poitrine de la jeune femme glaça le sang des hommes.

- Alors, je croyais que vous étiez pressés... Dépêchons nous d'en finir dans ce cas...

_**EWR-DA**_

La scène était terrifiante. Une vraie vision d'horreur à l'état pur. Du sang semblait avoir giclé à travers la pièce entière, un véritable carnage. Ça et là, on pouvait trouver des morceaux épars de différentes parties humaines, quelles soient internes ou externes.

En s'avançant dans la pièce, Daïnake, au bord de la nausée, buta contre quelque chose. Il baissa son regard et vit, dégouté une tête à peine humaine dont il manquait les yeux et la langue. Il avait déjà vu des champs de bataille parmi les plus terrifiant, mais aucun n'arrivait à égaler le massacre qui s'était produit ici. Il repoussa la ''tête'' du pied. Tout semblait mort et dévasté ici. Mais que Diable s'était-il passé ici? Il allait sortir endroit lorsqu'il entendit une sourde plainte. Il se retourna vivement et aperçut l'origine du bruit.

Une jument noire couverte de sang était allongée près d'une forme immobile qui respirait difficilement. Il commença à s'approcher lorsque la jument releva brusquement la tête et fit un geste agressif vers lui. Il se figea à un mètre. L'animal le fixait, ses yeux noirs pleins de haine.

- Du calme, je ne vous veux aucun mal... Laisse moi l'aider... , dit doucement Daïnake.

La jument ébène le fixa, méfiante. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle baissa la tête, l'air abattue. Le jeune homme comprit qu'il pouvait s'approcher. La forme qu'il avait aperçut n'était autre qu'une jeune femme, sans doute la cavalière de la jument. Elle était couverte de sang - le sien et celui des autres - et était blessée à de nombreux endroits.

Il siffla son cheval qui rentra dans la pièce. Il ouvrit une des sacoches qui étaient attachées à la selle. Il allait avoir besoin de quelque chose pour arrêter les saignements et vite.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellia ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa tête lui tournait et elle se redressa péniblement. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une chambre qu'elle connaissait pour y avoir déjà dormit. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'un homme se trouvait dans la pièce et elle se figea. Il regardait par la fenêtre, l'air pensif et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle s'était réveillée. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas ses armes et ne pouvait donc pas se défendre. Elle voulut reculer mais ses blessures la ramenèrent à la réalité et elle retint un gémissement de douleur.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillée... , Dit l'homme d'une voix calme

Elle releva les yeux et vit qu'il la regardait, à présent.

- Cela fait deux jours que vous dormez, reprit-il

Un silence s'installa. Ellia n'en revenait pas. Deux jours?... Impossible...

« Il dit la vérité »

L'intervention d'Ombre par télépathie la surprit légèrement mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Ah? Que s'est-il passé au juste? », demanda la jeune femme de la même façon

« Après que Zaïa se soit amusée, tu t'es écroulée et il est arrivé peu après »

La jument lui montra ce qui s'était produit lors de son inconscience.

Elle regarda à nouveau l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Ils se fixèrent un instant puis il détourna la tête.

Ellia le détailla. Grand, brun, les yeux gris acier, solidement bâtit mais en gardant une certaine finesse qui le rendait attirant. Il avait l'aura d'un guerrier, mais un peu particulière... Presque animale.

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers une porte derrière laquelle se trouvait une petite salle de bain. Elle y entra en prenant soin de s'enfermer.

Daïnake l'avait suivie du regard et n'avait pu s'empêcher de la détailler. Elle était belle. Vraiment belle. Son visage angélique, ses yeux d'une couleur étrange et irrésistibles, sa fine silhouette et sa grâce féline... Elle était d'une rare beauté, une beauté presque sauvage. Ses cheveux bruns coupés en un carré plongeant encadraient son visage et lui donnait un air farouche qui faisait ressortir ses yeux sombres.

Il ne pu détacher son regard de la jeune femme que lorsqu'elle disparut derrière la porte. Il soupira légèrement et reporta alors son attention sur l'extérieur de la bâtisse.

_**EWR-DA**_

Ellia arrangea un peu la petite pièce, qui était relativement en bon état. Elle vérifia si la porte était bien verrouillée et se déshabilla.

Elle noua une serviette autour d'elle et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. Elle rinça la baignoire et la laissa se remplir. La jeune femme rajouta un peu de sels de bain qui se trouvait là et sourit. Sa cousine avait d'excellents goût dans ce domaine. Elle eut un pincement au cœur puis se glissa dans son bain en soupirant d'aise. Qui pouvait bien être ce type qui s'était occupé d'elle? Il était vraiment intrigant. Elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il l'avait sauvée. Et puis... Comment avait il su où elle se trouvait?

Ombre avait dû sentir les questions bourdonnantes dans son esprit car elle lui envoya des visions répondant à bon nombre de ses interrogations.

« Merci Ombre », remercia la jeune femme.

« Oh mais de rien », répondit cette dernière, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

« Qu'y a-t-il? » Pourquoi te moques tu de moi? »,interrogea la brune.

« Rien de bien important »

Cela clôtura leur discussion.

Deux heures plus tard, Ellia sortit de la baignoire, se sécha avant de remarquer que ses habits étaient définitivement trop sales. Elle grimaça.

« Ombre? Pourrais tu venir avec mes vêtements de rechange s'il te plait? »

« J'arrive tout de suite »

La jeune femme soupira.

_**EWR-DA**_

Daïnake fut surpris de voir la jument, qu'il avait pourtant attachée avec les autres, entrer dans la pièce comme si de rien n'était. Elle se dirigea vers la porte derrière laquelle avait disparue la brune. Il allait l'attraper lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que la jument pénétra dans la petite pièce. Il resta figé plusieurs minutes, avant de secouer la tête et de retourner devant la fenêtre.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées, c'est pourquoi il n'entendit pas que la jeune brune et sa jument étaient sorties de la salle de bain.

Il fixait le couché de soleil lorsqu'Ellia était sortie. Elle le trouvait étrangement attirant, sous les couleurs orangées du soleil... Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça... Ce devait être la fatigue, rien de plus.

Elle alla se glisser dans le lit, en se mettant de dos par rapport au jeune homme. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire? Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Ombre remonta la couverture sur les épaules d'Ellia et se tourna vers Daïnake.

« Qui es tu? », lui demanda-t-elle par télépathie.

Le grand brun sursauta et chercha qui pouvait bien lui parler. Son regard tomba sur la jument qui le fixait étrangement.

- Est-ce que … Est-ce que c'est toi qui me ...Parle?

« Qui veux tu que se soit d'autre? », demanda ironiquement la jument en le regardant avec hauteur. « Et puis parles dans ta tête , j'ai ouvert un canal télépathique »

« D'accord, d'accord, ne t'énerve pas. »,dit Daïnake

L'expression dans les yeux de la jument se radoucit, mais le brun savait qu'il ne fallait pas en abuser. Il s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre.

« Puis au moins te demander qui tu es? », interrogea-t-il

« Je me nomme Ombre. Je suis la jument d' Ellia. Et toi, qui es tu? »

« Je suis Daïnake »

« Pourquoi es tu là et comment l'as tu découvert? », enchaîna Ombre

« J'étais poursuivit par des gardes de la ville de Fartis. Je me suis enfoncé dans la forêt pour leur échapper mais je me suis un peu perdu et au final j'ai atterrit ici et j'ai entendu ton… cri. Tu connais la suite. »

« Je vois. Tu es le cavalier avec qui j'ai galopé »

« Euh... Oui. Et vous? Que faisiez vous ici? », demanda le brun.

« Je ne te le dirais pas », trancha Ombre

« Attend... Ne me dis pas que c'est elle – il désigna Ellia, profondément endormie - qui a fait ce massacre?... »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire de savoir qui en est l'auteur? », demanda furieusement Ombre.

Daïnake sursauta devant la colère qui émanait de l'équidé.

« Un conseil, ne t'avise pas de t'approcher trop près car je te jure que tu le regrettera! », gronda – elle

« Calme toi! Je ne m'approcherais pas de ta maîtresse si tu n'y tiens pas! Et puis arrête de hurler, ça m'agace ! », répliqua Daïnake sur le même ton.

Ombre renâcla puis souffla longuement.

« Je ne fais que te prévenir... Excuse moi mais je n'ai pas confiance envers ceux qui me sont inconnus », dit-elle d'une voix plus douce. « Une vieille habitude, sans doute... ». Elle soupira, le regard voilé de tristesse.

« J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à suivre... Suis un réel danger selon toi? », interrogea le brun.

« Non, pas franchement... Mais ce n'est pas à sens unique... », répondit calmement la jument ébène.

« Ah non? »

« C'est compliqué et long à expliquer... », soupira-t-elle.

Ombre s'allongea sur une couverture qui traînait à côté du lit. Daïnake attrapa un coussin et s'assit en face d'elle.

« Je t'écoute », ft-il, intéressé

« Eh bien voilà... Ellia n'est pas une jeune femme comme les autres... »


	4. Chapter 4

- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me suivre?, grognait Ellia depuis plus d'une demi heure.

Ellia sentait que ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Il était vraiment horripilant ce type. Et puis pour qui ce prenait -il? Et enfin pourquoi Diable s'était-il mis à la suivre?

- Je ne sais pas, une envie comme ça... , fit-il évasivement.

- Tu ne pourrais pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis?

- Non, je n'en ai aucune envie.

La brune se mordit la langue pour ne pas exploser. Elle respira profondément.

« Tu devrais te calmer, ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi agressive. », intervint la petite jument noire.

Elle ignora la remarque et lança:

« Pourquoi me suit il? Ça n'a aucun sens! »

« Peut être simplement à cause de ce qui s'est passé chez ta cousine... », proposa Ombre.

Une pointe de douleur lui transperça la poitrine, suivie d'une violente envie de vomir en pensant à ce qui s'était produit. Elle n'en laissa rien paraître et s'enferma dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant. Elle s'était fourrée dans une histoire pas possible encore.

_**EWR-DA**_

Daïnake était perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ce qui s'était passé. Ombre lui avait révélé une partie de la vie de la jeune brune.

Elle était une, si ce n'est la dernière, survivante de la race des Roena. Les Roena sont des créatures mi-humaines mi-animale qui ont la particularité d'avoir deux âmes: L'âme de l'humain et l'âme du Roena. Ces derniers se présentant souvent sous la forme de l'humain mais pouvant aussi se présenter sous leur forme animale représentant les deux âmes réunies. Lorsque l'âme humaine est en danger, le Roena peut faire appel à sa partie animale ou bien a son côté Roena pour se défendre.

Les Roena vivent en « Clans », de même manière que les Démons ou les autres créatures fantastiques ou mythiques. Ils aiment vivre avec des membres de leur race et sont très solidaires au sein de leur communauté, il est déjà arrivé qu'ils doivent tuer pour défendre l'un des leurs, malgré leur comportement habituellement calme et réfléchit.

La famille d'Ellia était l'une des plus puissantes familles de Roena de leur ile. Ils vivaient en paix avec les autres races vivant sur ce qu'ils considéraient comme leurs « terres », bien qu'ils ne dirigeaient que leur société, laissant à chaque race le droit de choisir leur dirigeant et étant très tolérant envers leurs voisins. L'ile était en paix jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'un des Fils du Maître des Ombres. Celui-ci décréta après sa prise du pouvoir que les Roena étaient des montres à exterminer et mena une campagne d'extermination de cette race.

Daïnake avait beau avoir appris cela, il ignorait comment la jeune Roena avait survécu. Ombre n'avait pas souhaité lui en dire davantage.

Il soupira devant la façon meurtrière dont la jeune femme le regardait. La brune ne comprenait pas pourquoi il la suivait, et il devait avouer que lui non plus. Il la suivait sans doutes car elle était la première personne avec qui il parlait vraiment depuis son arrivée... Enfin, parler, d'une certaine façon: à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche c'était pour lui dire de s'en aller d'une façon assez directe...

Ils marchèrent en silence, Ellia semblant perdue dans ses pensées et Daïnake tentant de savoir pourquoi Ombre lui avait révélé toutes ses choses et de trouver un sens à ce dont il avait été témoin.

_**EWR-DA**_

En fin de journée, Ellia dévia de la route et prit un chemin en terre serpentant à travers les bois.

Daïnake la suivit sans rien dire. Ils arrivèrent à une petite clairière dégagée. La brune sauta à terre et tandis que son compagnon de voyage l'imitait, elle déclara:

- On va pouvoir camper ici. Personne n'y vient. On reprendra la route à l'aube.

- Puis-je au moins savoir où nous nous rendons?, l'interrogea le brun en retour.

- Je te le dirais le moment venu., répondit-elle simplement.

Elle dessella Ombre et s'enfonça dans la forêt, son arc à la main et sans un mot de plus. Ombre la suivie sans rien dire. Le jeune homme sentait que sa patience allait être mise à rudes épreuves avec cette femme. Il dessella son propre cheval et l'attacha à une branche basse. Il alla ramasser du bois et fit le feu en attendant que la Roena revienne.

Elle revint dix minutes plus tard, Ombre ayant sur son dos les prises de sa maîtresse. Ils mangèrent en silence. Un silence un peu trop pesant au goût de Daïnake.

- Je suppose que tu as une bonne raison de ne pas me parler., lâcha-t-il.

Il avait prononcé sa phrase sur un ton calme et posé, malgré son agacement.

- A vrai dire non, pas tellement.

Il tourna son regard vers la brune, étonné.

- Ah non?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi évites-tu tout le temps de me parler en me rabrouant?

- L'habitude, sans doute.

Il écarquilla tellement ses yeux qu'on aurait dit des soucoupes. Elle lui répondait calmement comme si c'était normal.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça! On dirait un hibou!

Cette remarque le fit sourire.

- Pourquoi souries-tu?

- J'ignorais que tu savais plaisanter., se moqua-t-il.

Elle se renfrogna et Daïnake ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Si tu voyais ta tête!, ria-t-il. On dirait une petite fille qui boude!

- Pfff! J'ignorais que les hiboux étaient aussi comiques!

Il y eut un instant de flottement puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Lorsqu'ils furent calmés, une voix se fit entendre:

« Au lit bande de gamins! »

Ils se retournèrent vers Ombre qui les regardait avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Oui, maman!, répondirent-ils en cœur avant d'exploser de rire à nouveau.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils finirent par retrouver leur sérieux. Ellia se blottit contre le flanc de sa petite jument couleur nuit tandis que Daïnake s'adossait à un arbre. Tout deux s'endormirent rapidement.

« Je me demande pourquoi Zaïa ne s'est pas encore manifestée... »pensa soudain Ombre.

« Pour l'instant, je l'observe. On verra bien quelles sont ses intentions tôt ou tard. »

La petite jument frémit en entendant cette voix froide et dénuée d'émotions.

« Zaïa... Qu'est ce que tu mijotes? »

« Rien. Pour l'instant... »

« Ne fais pas de choses insensées! »

« Hmm. Dis moi, Ombre, pourquoi le protèges-tu? »

« Il est étrange. Il a protégé Ellia sans même la connaître et, pour l'instant, il ne se pose pas trop de questions. »

« Effectivement. »

Un lourd silence s'installa.

« D'accord, je ne tente rien tant qu'il ne me paraît pas dangereux, mais je te préviens, si jamais il simule de la gentillesse pour finalement nous trahir, je le tues. »

Ombre hocha la tête et sentit que le corps d'Ellia se détendait nettement, signe que Zaïa s'était repliée. Elle frissonna à nouveau. Depuis ce terrible jour, Zaïa était devenue effrayante et abominablement cruelle. Elle espérait seulement qu'après ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à faire, l'âme de Zaïa serait apaisée.

_**EWR-DA**_

Après trois jours de marche entrecoupés seulement de quelques pauses, les deux cavaliers atteignirent enfin Ihnyol, la capitale de l'ile. Ils passèrent la journée à chercher une chambre de libre dans l'une des nombreuses auberges de la ville. La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'ils en trouvèrent enfin une.

- C'est la dernière de libre! Vous avez de la chance!, lança l'aubergiste.

- Pourquoi y-a-t-il autant de monde?, interrogea le brun.

- C'est à cause de la grande foire qui a été organisée pour fêter les cents ans de la colonisation de cette ile! Il est prévu qu'elle dure un mois., expliqua l'homme.

- Merci pour ses renseignement, le remercia-t-il.

- A votre service! Votre chambre est la 222. Elle est au deuxième étage, couloir de gauche.

- Merci.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Daïnake se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans un mot. Ellia haussa un sourcil interrogateur puis haussa les épaules avant de constater qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul grand lit dans la pièce. Elle soupira en secouant la tête. Elle avait décidément trop de chance en ce moment. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'assit sur son rebord. Elle se mit à contempler la rue qui s'étendait devant l'auberge lorsqu'elle se figea.

_**EWR-DA**_

Daïnake ne savait vraiment plus où il en était, mais cela importait peu. Il était troublé par l'attitude d'Ellia. La jeune brune semblait s'être renfermée sur elle-même, se barricader dans ses pensée pour éviter de lui répondre au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient d'Ihnyol. Elle ne lui parlait quasiment plus depuis la veille et cela l'inquiétait. Il avait aimé lorsqu'ils parlaient ensemble de choses et d'autres sans réels rapports et lorsqu'ils explosaient de rire pour rien.

Il sortit de la douche en soupirant.

« Qu'est ce qui peut la gêner à ce point? »se demanda-t-il.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et chercha la brune des yeux. Il la vit, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il remarqua que ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, dissimulant son visage alors qu'elle semblait fixer quelque chose du regard.

Il s'approcha et regarda dans la même direction que la jeune femme. Il se figea.

Elle regardait un petit groupe. Une famille composée de trois enfant et de leurs parents. Il y avait deux petites jumelles blondes se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau...Le troisième enfant était un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, brun, avec un air sage et un regard doux.

Les petites jumelles avaient un air espiègle et complice de celle qui aiment faire des blagues.

- C'est beau une famille...

Daïnake sursauta légèrement et frémit devant la douceur de sa voix. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme. Son cœur se serra en voyant son beau visage inondé de larmes de larmes de détresse pure.

- Ellia..., commença-t-il.

- Ne dis rien, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix douce en essuyant ses larmes.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas, puis se figea et devint livide.

- Ellia? Que?...

Il se précipita vers elle mais s'immobilisa en entendant un murmure:

- Oh non... Pas ça...

Ellia s'écroula sur Daïnake qui la rattrapa de justesse.

- Bon sang! Qu'est ce qui se passe? Ellia!


	5. Chapter 5

- Alors... On pensait pouvoir traverser MON ile sans que je le remarque? J'ai sentit ta présence comme un loup parmi les chiens... Tu m'as échappée il y a 17 ans... Mais là tu ne pourra plus t'enfuir!, gronda une voix menaçante.

- Laissez moi! Ça fait mal!, gémit Ellia en sentant une douleur aiguë dans son flanc, comme si on lui avait donné un coup d'épée.

- Tiens donc? J'ignorais que les monstres de ton espèce pouvaient ressentir quoi que se soit... grinça-t-il d'un ton traînant.

- C'est vous le monstre! Vous massacrez des gens sous prétexte qu'ils sont différent!, hurla-t-elle, la douleur renforçant sa rage.

- Veux tu que je te rappèle qui est le plus monstrueux nous deux? Tu veux que je montre ce que ceux ton espèce sont capable de faire?, gronda-t-il

Des images, des souvenirs défilèrent. Des massacres, dû aux guerres entre Roena et Humains. Des combats à mort, visant la victoire par la disparition de l'une des espèces. Du sang... Trop de sang versé... Des vies arrachées, réduites à néant en quelques secondes... Tant dans un camp que dans l'autre, plus les guerriers meurent, plus la rage augmente... Les affrontements devenant plus sanglant, plus violent, presque acharnés.

- NOOOOOON!, hurla-t-elle au bord du désespoir devant tant de haine.

Il ricana méchamment. Il y eut un flash et une nouvelle vision lui apparut, lui arrachant une larme.

Daïnake était étendu dans une grande pièce vide, éclairée uniquement pas deux torches sur le point de s'éteindre, et baignant dans son sang. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, fixant quelque chose d'invisible. Ellia s'approcha de lui et passa sa main dans les cheveux du brun, les écartant de son visage blême. Elle tenta de le relever, le remua légèrement, mais rien n'y fit. Une phrase s'échappa de ses lèvres, à peine plus qu'un murmure:

- Ne me laisse pas ici... Reviens... Ellia...

Elle en déduisit avec effarement qu'elle était impuissante, il ne pouvait ni la voir ni l'entendre. Elle n'était qu'un fantôme devant cette scène horrible. Mais si il était là, où était-elle?

Il y eut à nouveau un flash.

Elle se trouva emprisonnée dans un endroit sombre et humide, enchaînée aux murs de sa prison. Le vent mugissait en passant dans cette pièce aux barreaux donnant sur l'extérieur. Elle était visiblement en hauteur. Elle frissonna et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en se mettant à sangloter en repensant à tout ce qu'Il lui avait fait voir précédemment.

- Ça fait mal d'être seule, n'est ce pas?, fit la voix d'un ton traînant. Il ne viendra plus, tu sais... Il va mourir par ta faute... Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le rejoindra... Tu me suppliera de t'achever tant la douleur sera insupportable...

- Allez vous en!, hurla Ellia. LAISSEZ MOI ! LAISSEZ NOUS TRANQUILLE!

Elle hurla lorsqu'elle sentit une épée lui transpercer la poitrine.

_**EWR-DA**_

Daïnake sursauta lorsque Ellia hurla de douleur. Il se leva d'un bond du fauteuil où il s'était assis et se précipita vers le lit où il avait étendue la brune. Il vit qu'elle était encore à moitié inconsciente.

- Réveille toi!, cria-t-il. Ce n'est pas réel! Ellia!

La jeune femme se réveilla d'un coup et son premier réflexe fur de s'accrocher à celui qui l'avait fait sortir de ce cauchemars. Elle haletait, encore tremblante.

- Ellia, souffla le brun, C'est finit... Calme toi, tout va bien.

Les nerfs de cette dernière lâchèrent et elle se mit à sangloter en se blottissant dans les bras de Daïnake, mettant sa tête dans son cou. Il lui caressa doucement le dos dans un geste de réconfort.

- Chut... C'est finit..., chuchota-t-il.

- Non... Ça ne fait que commencer..., murmura-t-elle.

- Comment ça?, interrogea-t-il.

La jeune femme s'était cependant déjà rendormie, blottie contre ce corps chaud. Daïnake n'osait plus bouger, de peur de la réveiller. Il s'adossa contre le mur, la tête bourdonnante de question, avant de s'endormir à son tour.

_**EWR-DA**_

Ellia se réveilla le lendemain, avec une sensation de bien être. Elle était bien là où elle était... C'était confortable et chaud et en prime elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars la nuit précédente. Étrange. Elle ouvrit soudain les yeux et les écarquilla. Où était-elle au juste?

Elle tourna prudemment la tête et retint un cri de surprise. Bon sang! Elle avait dormit agrippée à Daïnake! Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris?

- Tu es réveillée on dirait, fit une voix douce.

Elle leva les yeux vers ceux du jeune brun. Ils se fixèrent un instant puis elle détourna la tête, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

- Eh! Ça ne va pas?, Interrogea-t-il doucement, inquiet.

- Si, si, si ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-elle en lui faisant un pâle sourire.

Elle se redressa, s'éloignant presque a regret du corps chaud du brun. Elle se gifla mentalement pour avoir penser ça et surprit un regard étrange que le jeune homme posa sur elle. Elle préféra l'ignorer et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle était sûre qu'il ne la croyait pas, mais elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas lui poser trop de question. Pour l'instant.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau brulant, elle se détendit un peu et se mis à réfléchir sur ce qui s'était passé la veille.

« Je suis mal, là. Espérons que je n'ai rien dit sur ce que j'ai vu, sinon... Et merde! » se dit-elle.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle était un peu plus calme, mais pas totalement rassurée et un peu perdue dans ses pensées.

- Ça va mieux?

Elle sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers Daïnake qui la regardait, adossé au mur près de la porte de la chambre. Elle lui répondit d'une voix calme:

- Oui, merci.

- Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivée? Tu t'es écroulée et tu t'est mise à crier sans raison apparente...

« Et merde... »pensa-t-elle.

_**EWR-DA**_

- Je ne me rappèle plus, répondit Ellia.

« Menteuse! »,pensa Daïnake. « Pourquoi elle réagit comme ça? »

Il remarqua alors que le regard de la brune s'était assombrit et il préféra ne pas insister.

- D'accord. Que fait-on aujourd'hui?, demanda-t-il du tac au tac.

Elle sembla émerger de ses pensées et prononça d'une voix étrange:

- Je sais pas trop. On va sortir, aller faire un tour en ville. On verra ensuite.

- Okay.

Ils sortirent après avoir peu mangé, n'ayant ni l'appétit ni l'envie de manger. Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la cité. Le brun n'était pas très à l'aise mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Tous ces gens... Il y avait un peu trop de monde à son goût. Il jeta un regard à Ellia et remarqua qu'elle non plus ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier la foule compacte devant les divers étalages qui se tenaient là. Il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- Que dirais-tu de s'éloigner un peu d'ici pour aller dans un endroit plus calme?

- Bonne idée, lui répondit la brune sur le même ton.

Ils mirent dix bonnes minutes à sortir de ce dédale infernal de rues et de places où les gens se massaient, se poussaient, hurlaient, rigolaient, protestaient aussi parfois.

Ils se dirigeaient vars l'auberge où ils avaient laissés leurs chevaux, voulant sortir de la ville quelques heures, mais soudain Ellia se figea. Elle attrapa vivement le bras du brun avant de l'entraîner vers une ruelle déserte d'un pas rapide.

- Qu'est ce que..., commença-t-il

« La ferme! On est suivis! », gronda une voix dans sa tête.

- Mais...

« Si tu veux parler, fait le par pensée, idiot! Je t'ai dit qu'on est suivis! »

« D'accord... »

« Je suis désolée », fit-elle avec un regard d'excuse « Je préfère qu'on évite de trop nous entendre. Je pense qu'ils n'ont que des soupçons. Marchons normalement et on verra bien la tournure que cette histoire va prendre. »

« Tu en as compté combien? », questionna-t-il en prenant une posture naturelle et prenant la main d'Ellia comme si ils se promenaient tranquillement. Celle-ci ne protesta pas et fit de même avant de lui répondre.

« Une dizaine je dirais ».

Daïnake sentit que leur nombre augmentait d'une façon inquiétante. Les gens dans la rue s'écartaient, craignant les gardes armés de la ville. Il allait le signaler à Ellia mais fut coupé.

« Je sais. J'ai sentis. »

« Étrange qu'ils nous suivent, non? Après tout... »

« Que ferais-tu si une créature dans mon genre venait dans ta ville avec pour seule intention de tuer le dirigeant de cette dernière? », le coupa Ellia

« Tu... »

« Oui! »,l'interrompit-elle à nouveau. « J'ai dû mal dissimuler mon aura et il l'a sentit, d'où ce qui s'est produit hier. Il a trouvé très amusant de me torturer mentalement. »

Son ton était douloureux et teinté de tristesse. Il allait parler mais fut une nouvelle fois coupé.

« Même si j'avais été capable de dissimuler mon aura, les mercenaires que Zaïa, ma partie Roena, a tué ne revenant pas, il se serait douté de quelque chose. »

Ces paroles eurent sur lui l'effet d'une douche froide. Et si il l'avait repéré... Mais il se douta que non, même Ellia ne l'avait pas sentit. A cette pensée, il déglutit. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir lui annoncer sa véritable nature sans qu'elle ne prenne peur et qu'elle ne change de forme pour le tuer? Il se rassura en pensant qu'après tout, leurs races étaient assez similaires.

Il sortit de ses pensées en se rendant compte que les mouvements des troupes déployées visaient à les diriger droit dans un piège qui se refermait peu à peu sur eux.

« On va droit dans leur piège! »

« Je sais, j'ai remarqué. On verra bien ce que ça va donner », fit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

« ... »

« De toute manière, je me doutais un peu qu'il n'allait pas attendre gentiment que je me présente devant lui pour me tuer. Il n'est pas du genre patient. », fit-elle d'un ton amer.

Daïnake sentait qu'elle essayait de ne pas montrer qu'elle avait peur. Il sentait néanmoins l'inquiétude grandissante dans son attitude. Elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à en arrière et sa démarche se faisait légèrement hésitante. Il resserra sa prise sur la main de la jeune femme qui le regarda, étonnée. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant auquel elle répondit par un franc sourire qui disparut très vite lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue bloquée pas les gardes d'Ihnyol. Daïnake chercha une issue mais déjà les autres gardes qui les suivaient s'étaient engagés dans la ruelle, leur coupant toute retraite.

- Y aurait-il un problème, messieurs?, tentant le brun.

Un des hommes présent s'avança.

- Je crains que oui. Veuillez nous suivre, je vous prie.

- Pour quels motifs? Nous ne faisons rien d'illégal à nous promener dans les rues de la ville, si je ne me trompe?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, répondit l'homme.

- En ce cas, que nous reprochez vous donc?, continua le brun.

- Suivez nous sans faire d'histoire, je n'aimerais pas devoir employer la force.

Le ton de l'homme se faisait de plus en plus agacé.

- Il se trouve que je n'ai aucune envie de suivre des gens dans votre genre, intervient Ellia.

Elle toisa le garde avec mépris.

- Nous ne vous avons pas demandé votre avis, répliqua sèchement le garde.

Daïnake sentait que la jeune femme commençait elle aussi à sérieusement s'irriter.

« Ellia... Pas de choses insensées... Mieux vaut rester calme pour l'instant », lui dit-il.

« Facile à dire! Ce type commence sérieusement à m'échauffer! », grogna-t-elle.

Il réprima un sourire.

« Je comprend mais évite au maximum la confrontation tant qu'on le peut. »

« Message reçu. », Fit une voix étrange.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu interroger Ellia sur la voix, le soldat intervint.

- Alors?, fit ce dernier, s'impatientant à vue d'œil.

- Nous aimerions rentrer chez nous maintenant, répondit simplement le brun.

- Ça ne va être possible, je le crains, fit l'homme en tirant son épée.

Tous les soldats présents tirèrent leurs armes. Daïnake lâcha la main d'Ellia et tira la sienne. Il vit du coin de l'œil que la Roena avait saisit deux de ces dagues, des lames aussi affûtés que des rasoirs.

- Allons, soyez raisonnables..., fit le soldat, une note d'amusement dans la voix.

- Je pense que vous avez mal compris ce qu'il vous a dit, intervint la brune ses yeux prenant une couleur étrangement dorée. Nous voudrions partir.

Daïnake comprit que la couleur ambrée dans les yeux de la jeune femme venait de se partie Roena. Il se rappela de son nom. Zaïa. Il espérait seulement que ça n'allait pas se terminer comme ce dont il avait été témoin à sa rencontre avec la brune. Il n'aimait pas trop la lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit,c'est impossible, reprit l'homme sans tenir compte du changement de couleur des yeux de la brune.

- Dites nous au moins ce que vous nous reprochez, fit Daïnake, essayant de gagner du temps.

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que la moitié des soldats les plus proches se ruèrent sur eux. Ils durent feinter, esquiver, parer les coups qui pleuvaient sur eux. A eux deux, en coordonnant naturellement leurs attaques, ils réussirent à repousser leurs attaques.

Dos à dos, légèrement essoufflés, Ellia et Daïnake guettaient le moindre signe qui aurait pu annoncer un nouvel affrontement, mais rien ne se produisit.

- Je ne le répéterait pas. Suivez nous sans faire d'histoires, fit le chef.

Ellia redressa les pointes de ses lames, Daïnake resserra sa prise sur la garde de son épée.

- Il va falloir vous passer de notre présence, cracha Ellia.

- Comme vous voudrez. Archers!

Les deux jeunes se tendirent. La situation allait devenir plus corsée que jusqu'ici. Les attaques reprirent, avec acharnement. Les épées s'entrechoquaient, les flèches fusaient. On entendait des grognement de douleurs, des râles. Le tout formait une mêlée confuse et compacte de personnes qui se battaient. Un moment, ils réussirent à séparer Daïnake et Ellia. Ne pouvant plus la voir, il s'inquiéta vivement mais réussit tout de même à la rejoindre. Elle était pratiquement acculée contre un mur de l'étroite ruelle.

Soudain, alors que le brun paraît les coups de plus en plus difficilement, il entendit Ellia pousser un petit cri de douleur. Il se retourna vivement et vit avec effarement qu'elle venait de recevoir deux flèches. L'une était plantée dans l'épaule gauche et l'autre était fichée dans son dos. Il se plaça en barrage entre les soldats et la jeune femme qui s'était écroulée après avoir retirer les flèches. Elle s'était difficilement relevée avant de s'adosser au mur.

Plus personne ne bougeait, tous attendant quelque chose, un signe ou un ordre, qui leur dirait quoi faire.

- Votre lutte s'achève maintenant, annonça le chef. La drogue que contenait ces flèches va nous permettre de mener a bien notre tâche. Il a été conçu spécialement pour endormir n'importe quelle race.

Épouvanté, Daïnake tourna la tête vers Ellia. Elle respirait avec difficulté à cause de l'épuisement et semblait avoir du mal à rester consciente.

« Ellia... », appela-t-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va. Juste un peu fatiguée », répondit la brune d'une voix endormie.

Elle releva la tête et le brun ne pu s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans ses yeux sombres pailletés d'or. Il remarqua une étrange lueur dans les yeux de la jeune femme mais avant d'avoir pu parler, il se prit une flèche dans le côté gauche. Il se plia sous la douleur et rompit le contact visuel. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il sursauta. Il se trouvait dans un petit bois clair. Il tourna la tête et déduisit qu'il était dans la forêt qui jouxtait la capitale. Il jura. Que s'était-il passé, bon sang? Il se rappela alors de l'étrange lueur dans les yeux d'Ellia. Elle l'avait téléporté! Il se releva et hurla « QUEL IDIOT! » avant de s'écrouler, la drogue ayant fait son œuvre.


	6. Chapter 6

Lorsque Daïnake reprit connaissance, la nuit était noire. Il se redressa et s'adossa à un arbre. Il tenta de se lever, mais sans succès. Il grogna en se rasseyant. La flèche ne l'avait pas blessé mais la drogue qu'elle contenait était particulièrement violente. Il frémit en pensant aux deux qu'Ellia s'était reçues lors du combat. Il jura. Ils avaient dû l'emmener et l'enfermer à l'heure qu'il était.

Il entendit soudain un bruit dans les buissons. Le jeune homme se redressa, un peu chancelant mais reprit vite ses esprits et attrapa son épée qui gisait encore à ses pieds.

« Baisse ton arme, ce n'est que moi. », fit une voix familière dans sa tête.

Il souffla et rengaina son épée, soulagé.

« Ombre? Mais comment m'as tu...? »,commença le brun.

« J'ai sentit qu'Ellia et toi aviez des problèmes. Elle m'a interdit de venir, mais je me suis quand même rapprochée et ai été bloquée. On a perdu contact après qu'elle t'aie téléporté ici. Les derniers mots qu'elle m'aie dit me demandaient de te retrouver. », expliqua la jument ébène.

Son ton était las et chargé de tristesse. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux noirs de la douleur et presque de la... Résignation?

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de la trouver... »

« Oh, pour ça soit sûr qu'elle est dans la tour Nord du Château du Prince », fit-elle en crachant presque les derniers mots.

« Charmant... »

« C'est une tour où tout les éléments considérés "dangers potentiels" sont enfermés. Depuis le temps qu'il la traque pour ce qu'elle est... », dit Ombre d'une voix lasse.

« Une des dernières Roena... »

« Oui. Il l'a finalement eut la dernière des Wolf's Ring... »

Daïnake réfléchit un instant.

« Dis moi, Ellia n'a pas que des ennemis sur cette ile? », demanda-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes.

« Heureusement non. Elle est appréciée par quelques clans vivant sur différentes iles, pour les avoir aidés de nombreuses fois. Sur cette ile, le clans des elfes sylvestres lui est redevable et elle a toujours été la bienvenue. Néanmoins je ne sais pas s'ils seront prêts à intervenir en force mais depuis le temps qu'ils rêvent de se débarrasser du "Prince"... », expliqua Ombre, une faible lueur brillant dans ses yeux.

« Moui... Personne d'autre? »

« Sans doute les Loups...Mais il vaudrait mieux éviter, sinon la situation pourrait dégénérer. Ils sont redoutables lorsqu'elle est en danger. Par contre je peux contacter Sheeva... Elle peut très bien gérer une situation d'attaque et mener une bataille sans erreurs. », répondit Ombre.

« Qui est Sheeva? », questionna le brun, curieux.

« Une Dragonne Noire. »

« Dis moi, elle connaît peut-être Ténèbre, non? Un jeune Dragon Noir? »

« C'est possible. Mais comment le connais-tu, il n'est pas spécialement bavard et plutôt solitaire si je me souviens bien. »

« Une rencontre lors d'un voyage. », dit simplement le jeune homme.

« Je vois. », fit-elle, malicieuse.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Daïnake aimait bien le jument. Il fit un sourire puis lança:

« Bon, eh bah, c'est pas tout ça, maintenant on a du boulot! »

Il monta en selle, et laissa Ombre l'emmener là où ils devaient aller en premier. Il était plus déterminer que jamais à sauver Ellia

_**EWR-DA**_

Ellia ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa tête semblait prête à explosée tant elle était lourde et elle se sentait complètement ankylosée. Elle tenta de se redresser mais ses bras lâchèrent et elle s'écroula en grognant de douleur.

- Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de trop forcer, fit une voix masculine non loin d'elle.

Elle se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et vit à l'autre bout de la petite cellule un homme blond qui semblait la regarder. Elle le distinguait mal, sa vue étant encore trouble.

- Qui êtes vous?, grogna-t-elle d'une voix assez rauque.

Un léger rire se fit entendre.

- Je ne suis pas très étonné de voir que tu ne me reconnais pas. Cependant la mémoire devrait te revenir d'ici peu je suppose. Le temps que le drogue cesse de faire effet.

- Votre voix m'est légèrement familière..., fit la brune d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle réussit finalement à reprendre ses esprits et se redressa et s'adossa au mur derrière elle. Elle constata qu'elle avait des chaînes aux poignets qui la reliait au mur. Elle reporta son regard sur le blond qui le regardait toujours.

- Enowel?, demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

- Bravo. Je te félicite de reconnaître quelque chose en moi, répondit l'elfe, l'air las.

Elle le détailla attentivement. Ses long cheveux blonds tombant sur ses épaules habituellement soyeux étaient crasseux et emmêlés, ses yeux bleus azur brillant de malice étaient ternes et une lueur lasse y brillait, sa silhouette était assez amaigrie.

- Bon Dieu, jura-t-elle, Mais qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait?...

- Rien de pire que certains prisonniers. J'ai été relativement épargné, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer. En général, ils ont la flemme de monter jusqu'ici, mais bon...

- Depuis quand es-tu là?, demanda doucement Ellia.

- Je ne sais plus... Trois mois peut être., répondit Enowel.

Ellia fulminait intérieurement. Trois mois? La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu devait remonter à un peu moins de quatre mois. Elle lui avait rendu visite dans son clan sur une île non loin.

- Ils t'ont arrêté pour quoi au juste?, fit-elle d'une voix assez calme.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Soit disant j'aurais des "mauvaises intentions et tentatives de manipulations pour trahir le Prince", ou quelque chose du genre.

- Tss. Toujours aussi parano. Je suis désolée, ça t'es arrivé parce que tu fais partie des rares personnes à qui je rend parfois visite fit-elle, misérable d'avoir entraîné son ami dans cette histoire.

- Bof, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'y es pour rien. Il se méfiait de moi bien avant ta visite. Je suis du genre "remuant" il paraît, lui dit le blond avec un sourire.

Elle lui envoya un regard malicieux.

- On se demande bien pourquoi...

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, fit-il, l'air innocent.

Ils se mirent à rire doucement. Ellia frissonna lorsqu'un courant d'air froid traversa la cellule et s'engouffra dans un escalier s'enfonçant dans le noir.

- On est où en fait?, interrogea la brune.

- C'est maintenant que tu y penses?,fit-il, amusé. Elle lui tira la langue et il poursuivit: On est en haut de la tour Nord, d'où l'air légèrement frais à cause des courants d'air.

Effectivement, les barreaux était les seules choses qui fermaient la cellule, et le toit était plein de trous. Le sol de pierre était couvert ça et là de mousse glissante et les chaines qui retenaient les deux prisonniers étaient rouillées et coupantes.

- Quel charmant endroit, ça donne envie d'y passer ses vacances, fit-elle ironiquement.

- D'après toi, pourquoi est-on convié à rester? C'est super comme endroit!, répliqua Enowel sur le même ton.

- Ravi de te l'entendre dire, fit une voix.

Ils se retournèrent vivement vers la porte et virent deux gardes se tenant à la place de celle-ci, désormais ouverte.

- Ça change de t'entendre parler, continua l'homme d'une voix traînante. Tes cris devenaient de plus en plus lassant. On va bien voir si ton amie à une aussi belle voix.

Une lueur malsaine s'était allumée dans leurs yeux, faisant frissonner les deux prisonniers.

- Tremblez, hurlez, suppliez, fit l'autre homme, Cela ne rendra la chose que plus plaisante.

_**EWR-DA**_

Daïnake était d'une humeur de plus en plus massacrante au fil du temps. Plus les jours passaient, moins il était patient.

« Arrête de t'énerver sur tout le monde, ça n'avancera pas plus vite. », intervint Ombre.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé! », grogna le brun.

« Tu es vraiment insupportable! », soupira la jument noire.

« Ah oui? Ça va faire deux mois qu'elle est là-bas! Ne me dit pas que ça ne te fais rien! », s'énerva-t-il.

Ombre, qui était allongée, se redressa vivement et s'approcha dangereusement du brun, toujours immobile. Ce sujet était souvent cible de conflits, mais là, la jument en avait sérieusement marre du jeune homme. Ils se fixaient avec rage et fureur, la douleur n'arrangeant rien.

La jument fit soudain apparaître ses ailes et sa corne. Elle cabra en ouvrant grand ses ailes noires et tenta de frapper Daïnake. Celui-ci évita le premier coup de sabot en roulant à terre mais le temps qu'il se redresse, elle lui donna un coup de sabot dans le dos, le déstabilisant, puis se retrouva étrangement devant le brun et l'envoya au sol d'un coup d'aile. Elle plaça ses sabots de chaque côté de la tête du brun et ils se regardaient dans les yeux, une lueur étonnée dans ceux du jeune homme et indéchiffrable pour la jument.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer un moment, avant que la jument soupire et se recule lentement, lasse et plus ou moins résignée. Tandis que Daïnake se redressait, elle alla s'allonger de l'autre côté du feu de camp, s'allongeant près de ce dernier.

Le jeune homme hésita puis alla s'asseoir en tailleur contre le flanc de la jument d'Ellia.

« Je suis désolé... Je me comporte de façon tellement égoïste... », dit Daïnake, penaud.

La jument posa sa tête sur les jambes du brun.

« Je sais que c'est difficile, mais ça prend du temps pour préparer des gens au pire. ».

Il lui flatta l'encolure et soupira. Il détestait le fait de savoir qu'Ellia était en danger et qu'elle risquait à tout moment de perdre la vie dans cet immonde cachot.

« Je sais, mais même en le considérant, j'enrage de devoir attendre. », fit le jeune brun.

Ombre posa une de ses ailes sur l'épaule de Daïnake, qui finit par s'allonger contre la jument qui le couvrit de sa grande aile noire. Il effleura les douces plumes noires et la corne de la jument.

« C'est magnifique... Tu les as toujours eut? », interrogea doucement le brun.

« Oui, mais je ne les montre qu'à Ellia d'habitude. », expliqua Ombre

« Ah, je vois... Il y a encore beaucoup de secrets dans ce genre? »

« Oh! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point! », fit la jument, moqueuse.

Il soupira.

« Je te ferais signaler que nous ignorons tout de toi, alors ne te plains pas. Et un conseil, n'attire pas la curiosité d'Ellia, sinon elle risquerait de ne pas te lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle est eut ce qu'elle veux savoir et crois moi, quand elle cherche elle trouve! »

« Moui, je tacherais de m'en souvenir », fit-il sans grandes convictions.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

_**EWR-DA**_

Ellia en avait marre. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal. Elle sa gorge la brulait à force d'avoir trop crier et son corps semblait en feu à cause de toutes les blessures que lui causaient ses bourreaux qui ricanaient à chaque nouvelle blessure et à chaque gémissement qu'ils arrivaient à lui arracher.

Enowel savait que la brune ne tiendrait pas beaucoup plus longtemps et lui non plus. Il savait cependant qu'il fallait à tout prix que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'endorme lorsqu'ils avaient un peu de répit, sinon ils risqueraient de ne plus pouvoir se réveiller. Il pesta intérieurement en pensant que cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils avaient emmené Ellia, lui même était revenu depuis à peine une demi-heure.

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et sût que les gardes ramenaient la brune. Ils ouvrirent brutalement la grille et balancèrent la jeune femme qui atterrit brutalement contre le sol dans un grognement sourd. Elle tenta difficilement de se redresser mais l'un des hommes vint et lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes, l'envoyant se taper le dos contre le mur.

- Reste là où tu es sale chienne, cracha-t-il.

Il se rapprocha et lui attacha les poignets aux chaînes. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la força à le regarder.

- Alors, où est-il?

- De qui parlez-vous?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Ne fais pas semblant... Où est le Démon qui t'accompagnait?

- Je vous l'ai déjà répété des centaines de fois... Je ne le connaît pas... Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais savoir où se trouve un homme qui m'est inconnu.

- Menteuse!, cria-t-il en lui assenant une gifle qui lui fêla la lèvre sous le choc.

Légèrement sonnée, Ellia peinait à reprendre ses esprits, lorsqu'il lui tira un peu plus les cheveux pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Pour la dernière fois, où est-il?, gronda-t-il.

- Je... ne sais p... pas..., dit elle faiblement.

Il commença alors à la frapper. Enowel assistait à la scène, épouvanté. Il commença à tirer désespérément sur ses chaînes.

- Laissez la sale... ! , cria Enowel avant que le deuxième garde ne lui envoie un coup de pied dans le ventre, l'envoyant se cogner contre le mur, sonné et le souffle coupé.

- La ferme !,grogna l'homme.

L'autre homme se redressa après un dernier coup qui envoya une nouvelle fois Ellia contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. Elle ne bougeait plus, semblant sombrer dans l'inconscience. Elle se reprit difficilement. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme, elle sentait que sinon elle ne pourrait plus rouvrir les yeux.

Tenir. Tenir à tout prix...

Un énorme bruit se fit entendre. Le bruit d'un mur d'enceinte qui s'écroule. D'en bas leur parvenait des bruits de combats, des cris qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à comprendre à cause de la hauteur, des hurlements de douleurs... Une bataille se déroulait dans la cour interne du Château.

Une ombre passa devant les barreaux donnant sur l'extérieur de la tour.

- Bordel ! C'était quoi ça ?, grogna l'homme qui avait battu Ellia.

- On aurait dit... Impossible, je dois me tromper, commença l'autre en secouant la tête.

- C'était QUOI?, cria presque son acolyte. C'est encore un de tes tours sale garce !, hurla-t-il.

Les coups fusèrent à nouveau vers la jeune femme qui fit de son mieux pour se protéger.

- ARRETEEEZ !, hurla Enowel, au comble du désespoir.

- Je t'ai dit de te LA FERMER sale vermine !, cria le second garde avant de se mettre lui aussi à battre l'elfe, semblant vouloir oublier l'existence d'une bataille qui faisait rage plus bas.

« Pitié, que quelqu'un vienne jusqu'ici ! »pensa l'elfe blond.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, figeant les gardes qui laissèrent choir leurs victimes.

- Qui es-tu ?, grogna férocement le premier garde.

- Quelqu'un qui va vous faire regretter vos actes barbares..., gronda l'homme d'une voix terrifiante.

_**EWR-DA**_

Daïnake pénétra en premier par la muraille qu'avaient détruit les dragons et hurla d'une voix forte :

- Soyez sans pitié ! Ses monstres n'hésiteront pas une seconde !

Les elfes et les hommes se jetèrent contre l'armée désorganisée qui se trouvait devant eux suite au fait de leur attaque surprise.

« Ombre ! », appela le jeune homme.

« Me voilà ! », répondit-elle.

Il l'enfourcha rapidement et elle partit au grand galop vers la tour Nord. Rien n'aurait pu les arrêter. Une fois devant l'édifice, le brun descendait de selle et dit :

- Rejoins les autres et aides-les. Ne t'en fait pas, je m'occupe d'Ellia, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit qu'elle allait répliquer.

« D'accord. », fit-elle.

Elle déploya ses ailes et s'envola pour retourner le plus vite possible auprès de leurs alliés. Elle faisait bien sûr en sorte que le moins de personnes possibles ne l'aperçoive.

Daïnake se rua à travers la tour. Il attrapa l'un des gardes et lui mit une dague sous la gorge.

- Où est gardée la Roena, gronda-t-il, menaçant.

- En... En haut de la t-tour, à... à son s-sommet, bégaya l'homme.

- Guides moi.

Le menaçant toujours, l'homme s'exécuta. Il le guida au travers du labyrinthe de l'espèce de ruine lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur un groupe de gardes qui patrouillaient à cet étage. Le brun se débarrassa promptement d'eux et ils poursuivirent leur ascension. Ils arrivèrent à un énième étage et là ils se figèrent. Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent :

- ARRETEEEZ !, hurla quelqu'un.

- Je t'ai dit de te LA FERMER sale vermine !,cracha un autre.

Ils entendirent les bruits caractéristiques de coups portés et de gémissements de douleur. Fou de rage, Daïnake se précipita vers la porte, oubliant l'homme qui l'avait guidé.

Il ouvrit violemment la grille et se figea.

Deux hommes étaient en train visiblement de cogner sur deux prisonniers. Il vit que le plus proche était un elfe blond qui plongea son regard bleu azur dans le sien avant de détourner la tête vers la seconde personne, pauvre forme recroquevillée, en gémissant.

- Qui es-tu ?, l'apostropha l'homme le plus éloigné de lui.

- Quelqu'un qui va vous faire regretter vos actes barbares..., gronda férocement l'intéressé.

- Ah oui ?, fit-il, méprisant

Le brun sortit son épée et avant que l'homme qui battait l'elfe ait pu réagir, il lui planta sa lame jusqu'à la garde dans sa poitrine. Il s'écroula dans un râle.

- Je vais te TUER !, hurla le survivant.

- Essayes pour voir...

Le garde se jeta sur Daïnake, qui évita l'attaque avec une facilité déconcertante et dans le même mouvement, le coupa en deux. Le brun essuya sa lame et s'approcha d'Enowel, qui recula imperceptiblement en voyant une lueur étrange dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

- Que... Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Je viens chercher Ellia, répondit simplement le brun aux yeux gris. Et tuer le maître des lieux, par la même occasion.

Il leva son épée et brisa les chaînes de l'elfe puis se dirigea vers la seconde personne et fit de même.

- D... Daïnake ?, murmura faiblement la forme.

Le jeune homme se figea un instant. Il avait d'abord pensé que son guide l'avait trompé mais son cœur rata un battement en reconnaissant la voix, quoique faible, de la Roena. Il se baissa.

- Ellia ! Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce-qu'ils t'ont fait ?, hurla le jeune homme, horrifié.

Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, s'asseyant à ses côtés. La tête de la brune se cala dans l'épaule du brun et elle leva un regard interrogateur vers lui.

- P... Pourquoi es... es-tu venu ?

- Tss. Je n'allais pas te laisser pourrir ici.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune brune.

- Tss. Tu... aurais pu... n-ne pas venir... Je ne... t'en aurais pas... voulu, dit faiblement Ellia.

-Pff, ce n'est pas mon genre. Et puis -il lui lança un regard malicieux- Je pense qu'Ombre m'aurait taillé en pièces.

Un léger rire échappa aux trois personnes. Daïnake se tourna vers l'elfe.

- Tu peux marcher ?

- Je pense, oui. Au fait, moi c'est Enowel, un ami d'Ellia. Et toi ?

- Moi, c'est Daïnake. Je ne sais pas si on peut me qualifier d' "ami", mais ça y ressemble, dit Daïnake, une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Les trois "amis" rirent de bon cœur.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais ça bastonne dehors... Et j'ai quelque chose à aller régler...

Le ton doux du brun était devenu glacé. Une lueur de détermination et d'une terrible envie de vengeance brillait dans ses yeux. Ellia frissonna.

- D... Daïnake..., souffla la brune.

Il baissa son regard vers elle.

- N... Ne fais pas de choses insensées...

Il lui sourit doucement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Comme c'est attendrissant, grinça une voix.


	7. Chapter 7

- Comme c'est attendrissant, grinça une voix venant de la porte.

Les trois personnes présentes jusque là se retournèrent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son et virent un homme de haute stature. Il était richement vêtu dans des tons noirs et rouges lui donnant un air intimidant. Son apparence témoignait qu'il possédait un grand charisme, mais son aura était plus sombre qu'une nuit sans lune.

- Je venais chercher celle que j'hébergeais en ces lieux pour l'interroger moi-même et lui soutirer d'une façon ou d'une autre un renseignement3

, mais apparemment je n'aurais pas besoin d'elle pour retrouver celui qui s'est lâchement enfui..., poursuivit l'étrange personnage d'un ton traînant.

- Qui êtes vous ?, grogna Daïnake.

- Je suis offensé... Mais venant de la part d'un monstre inculte comme vous, cela ne m'étonne pas... Je suis Obnar, l'un des Fils du Maître des Ombres.

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration.

Ellia sentit Daïnake se raidir et vit une lueur meurtrière passer dans ses yeux, avant d'être remplacée par une farouche détermination. Une colère froide et maîtrisée qui rendait le jeune homme terrifiant.

- Sachez que votre présence m'épargne bien des effort en recherches... C'est qu'il est grand votre château..., lança le brun d'une voix glaciale teintée d'ironie.

L'homme tourna ces yeux bleus glacés vers le jeune homme. Ils se toisèrent avec animosité pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Daïnake se redressa et porta Ellia à Enowel.

- Veille sur elle pour le moment, ordonna-t-il à l'elfe, qui hocha la tête en prenant Ellia un peu comme l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Daïnake leur jeta un regard rapide, avant de se retourner vers Obnar, qui les fixait, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux et une expression moqueuse sur le visage.

- Hmm... Je vois... Un monstre en protège un autre..., siffla ce dernier. Quel dommage que vous m'ayez échappé pendant tout ce temps... J'aurais sans doute pu vous "éduquer", vous auriez été tellement plus utiles... Mais je crains que ce ne soit trop tard pour cela...

- D... De quoi p... parle-t-il ?, souffla difficilement Ellia à Enowel.

- Je parle du fait que vous soyez les deux seuls survivants de vos familles respectives, lança le maître des lieux d'une voix traînante en tournant son regard glacé sur la brune, qui frissonna.

Lorsqu'elle réussit à détacher son regard de celui d'Obnar, elle regarda Daïnake avec interrogation. Ce dernier finit par tourner ses yeux vers elle et planta son regard dans le sien, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard », lui dit-il avec d'une intonation douce.

« Je comprend... Ce n'est pas réellement le moment... », dit Ellia d'une voix fatiguée.

« Ellia ? Ça va ? », interrogea le brun, inquiet.

« Ne... t'inquiète... pas... », fit-elle presque en murmurant. « La... fatigue... Parler... ainsi... me prend plus... d'énergie que... je n'aurais cru... »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire qui rassura quelque peu le brun, qui se dit que le moment était venu de sortir de la prison. Il se tourna vers le Fils du Maître des Ombres et sortit son épée.

-Je pense qu'il est temps d'en finir avec cette mascarade. Je vais me débarrasser de toi, cette monstruosité et de ce traître une bonne fois pour toute..., grinça Obnar tout en dégainant son épée, un sourire torve aux lèvres.

-Vous avez perdu. Votre armée se fait décimer par des gens que vous considérez comme des êtres inférieurs et des traîtres, et bientôt votre château s'écroulera... Mais vous serez mort avant, répliqua le brun d'une voix sans émotions.

Le rire froid d'Obnar s'éleva dans la pièce.

-C'est ce que nous allons voir..., lança l'homme.

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent avec violence. Les deux opposants se jaugèrent un instant du regard, tentant l'un et l'autre de déchiffrer l'expression de l'autre. Aucun des deux ni parvenant, ils se remirent en mouvement, chacun esquivant et attaquant à une vitesse surprenante. Un moment, après avoir éviter un coup vicieux de son ennemi, Daïnake trouva une ouverture, et dans un mouvement reptilien voulu l'éventrer, mais ne parvint qu'à entailler la joue d'Onar, ce dernier ayant reculé quelques secondes avant, s'étant rendu compte de son erreur à temps. Il porta une main à sa blessure et lança un regard venimeux au brun, qui avait un regard amusé.

-SALE RAT!, gronda le Fils du Maître des Ombres. Je vais te tailler en pièces!

-C'est ce que nous allons voir..., répliqua le brun.

Furieux de s'être fait humilier, Obnar se rua vers Daïnake, bien décidé à en finir au plus vite avec lui, une bonne fois pour toute. Le combat reprit, plus violent si c'était possible. Le métal des armes grinçait, geignait devant autant d'acharnement. Obnar réussit à toucher le brun au torse et à la cuisse droite, heureusement peu profondément, tandis que le jeune homme avait entaillé le flanc gauche et laissé une légère coupure sur la gorge de son ennemi.

Le combat semblait ne pas vouloir prendre fin et les combattant s'épuisaient à vue d'œil. Ellia constata avec crainte que le brun fatiguait légèrement plus vite que son adversaire, prenant plus de risque pour pouvoir espérer toucher l'homme. Un moment, il faillit se faire couper en deux, mais l'esquiva en roulant sur le côté. Il évitait de moins en moins bien les attaques violentes de son ennemi. Un coup de pied vicieux lui fit perdre l'équilibre et le brun ne pu rétablir son équilibre et tomba. Au moment où l'épée d'Obnar allait lui transpercer la poitrine, Ellia rassembla ce qui lui restait d'énergie et créa un bouclier avec cette dernière devant le jeune homme à terre. Lorsque l'arme le frappa, elle rebondit et envoya l'homme voler pour terminer sa course dans le mur derrière lui dans un craquement sourd. Légèrement sonné, il ne pu régir lorsque le brun, qui s'était promptement relevé, lui trancha la tête.

Enowel grimaça devant la scène peu ragoûtante et releva son regard vers Daïnake, qui avait rangé son épée après avoir essuyé le sang de son ennemi sur les vêtements de ce dernier.

-Vous tenez encore le coup, tous les deux?, demanda le brun en s'accroupissant à côté d'eux, inquiet.

-Moi oui, mais Ellia c'est moins sûr, grimaça le blond.

Ellia s'était évanouie après avoir créé le bouclier, à bout de forces.

-Dépêchons-nous, lança Daïnake.

Il défonça les barreaux donnant sur l'extérieur de la Tour en y donnant un violent coup de pied. Les vieux morceaux de métal rouillé ne résistèrent pas et furent projeté cinquante mètres plus bas. Les combats se transformaient en poursuite des derniers partisans du tyran d'Ihnyol, ces derniers ayant prit peur en ressentant la mort de leur Maître.

Il émit un sifflement légèrement modulé. Un des nombreux dragons noirs qui détruisaient le château cessa son activité et se dirigea vers eux. Il se tourna vers Enowel qui s'était redressé, Ellia dans les bras. Il lui prit délicatement la jeune femme des bras et lui désigna d'un mouvement de tête l'animal qui venait de se poser dans la cellule.

-Tu vas monter sur Ténèbre et sortir d'ici. Il t'emmènera dans un endroit sûr, expliqua le brun.

-Et toi?, questionna l'elfe.

-Je me débrouillerais. Monte!, ordonna Daïnake.

Une fois que le blond fut installé sur le dos de Ténèbre, le jeune homme aux yeux gris lança par télépathie à l'animal:

« Emmène-le là où nous étions au début de ma cavale s'il te plait. »

« Bien. Mais et toi? »

Le brun lui fit un discret clin d'œil.

« Je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Si tu es toujours là lorsque je reviendrais, je t'emmènerais »

« P... Pas nécessaire... »,fit la voix faible d'Ellia.

Tous sursautèrent légèrement et le dragon noir sembla remarquer la présence d'Ellia. Il la regarda, un air partagé entre l'horreur de son état et la gêne de ne pas avoir remarqué la jeune femme plus tôt. Elle avait le regard légèrement voilé et elle était livide.

« J... Je vais ap... appeler Sheeva », souffla-t-elle. « Emmène le... »

« Bien Maîtresse », répondit le dragon avec déférence avant de s'incliner et de s'envoler.

Cette attitude surpris grandement Daïnake, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, une jeune dragonne noire se posa là où se tenait Ténèbre quelques secondes plus tôt. Comme il restait figé, indécis, elle lança:

« On a pas toute la nuit! Vous rêvez à quoi exactement? »

« ... », fut la réponse du brun.

« Allez! Montez! Plus rien ne vous retiens ici, étant donné que vous avez rempli votre part du travail! »

Le brun s'approcha de la jeune dragonne impétueuse et se hissa sur son dos. Lorsqu'ils survolèrent le Château devenu champ de bataille, Daïnake constata que leurs alliés finissaient de tuer les derniers survivants.

« Maintenant que j'ai tué Obnar, finir la prise du Château ne devrait pas poser trop de problème pour vous. J'ai libéré deux prisonniers "spéciaux", je vous laisse donc libre choix du sort des autres et de l'avenir de la capitale. Je suis sûr que vous saurez vous entendre et vous fait confiance pour faire les bons choix. Je me retire et vous souhaite bonne chance. »

Il rompit le contact qu'il avait utilisé avec les chefs d'interventions elfes et humains, ne souhaitant pas entendre leurs réactions. Il jeta un regard à Ellia dans ses bras et remarqua qu'elle s'était rendormie. Il vit du coin de l'œil Ombre qui volait à côté d'eux.

« Comment va-t-elle? », interrogea-t-elle, une lueur inquiète dans ses yeux sombres.

« Pas très bien », répondit le brun en grimaçant. « On va l'emmener dans un endroit sûr et on avisera de ce qu'il faut faire après. »

« D'accord. »

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans un silence légèrement pesant...

_**EWR-DA**_

Dans une chambre aux rideaux tirés, se trouvaient trois personnes: deux hommes et une femme. La jeune femme était étendue dans le lit, visiblement endormie. Les deux autre personnages, visiblement un elfe blond et à première vu un homme, étaient installés dans deux fauteuil l'un en face de l'autre et se fixaient sans dire un mot depuis environ une demi heure, depuis que l'elfe s'était réveillé. Finalement, se fut le blond aux yeux azur qui rompit le silence.

- Qui es tu réellement, Daïnake?

Le-dit Daïnake soupira légèrement.

- Que veux tu savoir exactement, Enowel?

- Ce que tu pourras me révéler. Racontes moi ce que tu peux sans me mentir.

- Eh ben... Disons que c'est un peu compliqué...

Il semblait hésiter. L'elfe comprit quelle en était la cause et demanda doucement:

- Tu préférerais que le moins de personnes possibles soit au courant, je me trompe?

- Disons que je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre avec elle, répondit le brun en désigant Ellia.

Enowel eut un léger rire, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

- Je te comprend. Ellia n'est pas une fille facile à comprendre et il n'est pas souvent aisé de deviner comment elle peut réagir à telle ou telle nouvelle. Elle peut autant le prendre bien que mal et ses réactions peuvent être extrêmement surprenantes.

- Comment l'as tu rencontrée?, interrogea Daïnake, interressé.

- Oh, c'était une des premières fois où elle devait sortir de sa cachette dans la forêt. Je me trouvais par hasard dans un endroit où elle aimait venir et je l'ai aperçu. Elle se promenait visiblement lorsqu'un jaguar lui à sauté dessus. Une petite fille de cinq ans! Je me suis précipité pour l'aider, attirant l'attention du félin le temps qu'elle puisse sortir de sous ses griffes. Au moment où le félin allait me sauter à la gorge, une petite louve aux yeux sombres sortie de nulle part a bondit sur son dos et entrepris de lui lacérer le dos violemment. Il s'était débattu et avait réussit à l'envoyer voler. Elle s'est réceptionnée sur ses pattes et s'est remise à grogner férocement. Soudain, sortis de nulle part, deux autres louveteaux légèrement plus grand se sont mis de chaque coté de la plus petite, qui semblait être leur sœur. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, j'étais pétrifié par la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Ils se sont jetés tous les trois sur le jaguar en attaquant de façon organisée. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute, n'arrivant pas à atteindre ses petits démons de fourrure noire, le félin s'est enfui. Les louveteaux se sont alors tournés vers moi. Les plus grands ont commencés à grogner vers moi, la plus petite avait disparue aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Je n'osais même plus bouger. Le petite fille ressortit des fourrées comme par magie. J'allais lui demander de s'enfuir, mais les louveteaux se sont simplement assis à côté d'elle, me regardant fixement. Elle leur caressa doucement la tête et me rassura en me disant qu'ils ne m'attaqueraient pas. Ensuite elle me remercia de l'avoir sauvée et elle s'en alla sans un mot de plus dans les profondeurs de la forêt. A l'époque, j'avais dix ans et elle cinq. Nous nous sommes souvent revu à cet endroit et elle me faisait découvrir les bois, et nous parlions souvent ensemble de tout et de rien. Elle est devenue comme ma confidente, bien qu'elle en sache plus sur moi que je n'en sache sur elle et malgré notre différence d'âge. Elle se montrait agréable, bien que prudente, presque méfiante. Mais cela ne m'a jamais posé de problème, et s'est ce qu'elle aimait bien chez moi, je ne l'interrogeais jamais sur les sujets qu'elle évitait et vice-versa.

Daïnake resta un long moment silencieux tentant tant bien que mal de digérer ces renseignements sur l'enfance d'Ellia. Ainsi, elle avait toujours été méfiante, même envers son ami? Cela expliquait le fait qu'elle soit aussi froide avec lui. Elle était comme lui, préférant ne pas laisser trop de personnes la connaître, ne pas dépendre de quelqu'un. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une question du blond:

- Et toi? Comment as tu rencontré cette chère Ellia?

Daïnake savait que tôt ou tard, il lui poserait cette question. Il soupira un peu puis lui raconta la scène terrifiante dans laquelle il avait rencontré la brune, et tout ce qui s'était déroulé jusqu'à son enfermement.

- Je vois..., fit l'elfe, pensif.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel seul le bruit des respirations se fit entendre. Plutôt calme pour les deux homme, mais assez saccadée pour le jeune femme, qui était toujours inconsciente.

Soudainement, Ombre débarqua et manqua de s'écrouler, semblant tout à coup bien fragile. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers la petite jument qui se relevait difficilement. Elle avait une respiration rapide, essoufflée comme si elle avait couru.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?, interrogea Daïnake en soutenant la jument ébène.

« Ellia... Il...il faut que je... je l'emmène... », souffla Ombre.

- Pourquoi?, demanda le blond en jetant un regard à Ellia, toujours étendue.

« Dan... danger... Sa vie... Trop faible pour... survivre au poison de... ses blessures... Vite! »

Ombre était paniquée, son regard brillant de détermination et de désespoir. Daïnake prit les choses en main.

- Bon, Enowel, va préparer les chevaux en vitesse.

Le blond hocha la tête et partit en vitesse vers l'écurie.

- Ombre, tu nous guidera. Mais si ça ne va pas, il faudra que tu nous prévienne, d'accord?

La jument acquiesça. Enowel revint quelques minutes plus tard pour aider la jument tandis que le brun prit délicatement Ellia.

Une fois tous en selle, Daïnake tenant fermement Ellia et Enowel près d'Ombre, le brun lança à la jument:

- Pas d'efforts inutiles, si tu n'arrives plus à courir, on continuera à pied.

La jument indiqua qu'elle avait comprit et ils partirent tous au galop derrière elle. La petite jument quitta la route, prenant un chemin de terre quasiment inexistant. Étant par endroits traître, ils durent continuer au pas. Ils arrivèrent finalement à une petite crique, au fond de laquelle se tenait un lac. Au milieu de ce dernier se situait une île se trouvait un arbre gigantesque, sans doute le plus vieux de l'ile toute entière. Ce dernier devait faire plusieurs centaines de mètres de haut et devait faire quinze mètres de diamètre.

Les cavaliers restèrent figés un instant avant de descendre dans la crique à la suite de la petite jument ébène.

Soudain, deux énormes loups noirs apparurent et leur coupèrent la route. Ils grognaient et les jaugeaient du regard. Ils mesuraient environ un mètre vingt au garrot et leurs muscles fins saillaient sous leur pelage soyeux. Leurs yeux étaient de couleur ambre. Le plus gros, sans doute un mâle, avait une cicatrice qui lui barrait l'oeil gauche jusqu'à la joue, tandis que l'autre loup, une femelle, possédait une longue cicatrice qui lui barrait l'épaule droite. Ils étaient tout deux entièrement noirs.

Les chevaux cabrèrent mais les jeunes hommes les calmèrent vite. Ombre fut la seule à ne pas réagir. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir un canal télépathique entre les hommes et les loups.

« Ouranos... Gaïa... », souffla-t-elle. « Ils... ne sont pas... pas dangereux... »

« Je reconnais Enowel, mais qui est cet autre homme qui vous accompagne ? », grogna une voix grave, sans doute le-dit Ouranos.

« Je ne sens aucune mauvaise intention de sa part », fit une voix féminine plus douce. « Nous avons de plus autre chose à faire pour l'instant. Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher. ».

« Déposez Ellia sur le dos d'Ombre », ordonna Ouranos.

Comme le brun semblait hésiter et pour éviter une confrontation inutile, Ombre ajouta :

« Ne t'inquiète pas... Ils ne lui feront... aucun mal... Fais le... »

Le brun abdiqua. Les deux cavalier mirent pied à terre et le brun fit ce que lui avait ordonné le loup noir, sous le regard attentif de ce dernier.

A peine la jeune femme fut posée sur Ombre, que les loups se placèrent de chaque coté de la jument et se dirigèrent vers le lac. Ils entrèrent dans l'eau sans un regard en arrière.

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent les trois animaux des yeux et s'apprêtaient à les suivre lorsque deux deux dragons sortis de nulle part leur barrèrent la route.

Tout deux reconnurent Ténèbre et Sheeva.

« Je suis désolé, mais vous ne pouvez pas pénétrer ici pour l'instant », annonça ce dernier.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda le brun, qui commençait à s'agacer.

« Tant que la Maîtresse n'est pas en état de vous recevoir, vous ne pourrez pas passer. », dit simplement la dragonne, mais son ton trahissant légèrement son angoisse.

Enowel, sentant la colère du brun dont les yeux argent brillaient dangereusement, pausa une main sur son épaule et lui dit doucement :

- Ils ont raison de faire ça. C'est uniquement pour que rien n'interfère avec la guérison d'Ellia. Fais-leur confiance.

Daïnake se calma quelque peu et il suivit l'elfe pour l'aider à préparer un camp de fortune pour passer la nuit. Le brun s'occupa des chevaux tandis qu'Enowel partit ramasser du bois. Ils s'installèrent dans un endroit sablonneux de la crique et mangèrent en silence lorque Ténèbre vint s'installer contre Daïnake, ce dernier s'adossant distraitement contre son flanc. Le jeune dragon semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux d'une couleur verte surprenante perdu dans le vague.

- Où est Sheeva ?, interrogea l'elfe.

« Avec la Maitresse. », répondit simplement Ténèbre.

- Tu n'es pas avec elle ?, continua le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, mon lien avec Elle n'est pas assez développé pour que j'y sois autorisé. », expliqua le dragon noir.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans le silence. Daïnake et Enowel étaient perdus dans leurs pensées et Ténèbre semblait s'être endormit, bien qu'un bon observateur aurait remarqué qu'il était toujours attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui, vigilant.

**EWR-DA**

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que les deux hommes campaient dans la petite crique. Enowel et Ténèbre durent calmer deux fois Daïnake qui était rentré dans une colère terrible, l'attente et le doute mettant ses nerfs à fleur de peau, le rendant très facilement irritable. L'elfe blond, bien qu'il s'inquiète autant que le brun, parvenait à rester à peu près calme.

Les deux hommes avaient apprit à se connaître et à apprécier la présence et le soutient de l'autre, bien que leur amitié n'empêche en rien leurs prises de tête devenues quotidiennes. Ils se chamaillaient souvent pour des broutilles, et la plupart du temps en riaient de bon cœur.

En milieu de journée, ils furent interrompus en pleine chamaillerie, le jeune brun aux yeux acier supportant de moins en moins l'attente silencieuse et son ami le réprimandant sur son attitude puérile.

« La Maîtresse s'est réveillée. Vous avez son autorisation pour venir la voir », fit la voix douce de Sheeva.

Je jeune dragon guida les deux amis les deux amis au travers du dédale créé par les racines de l'arbre géant, traversant le lac peu profond. Une ouverture à la base du tronc apparu, parfaitement dissimulée aux yeux des potentiels importuns par des branches basses, des racines et des rochers aussi grand que des ours. L'entrée ressemblait un peu à une voûte à quatre mètres du sol.

- C'est étrange que de la berge nous n'ayons par aperçu cet entrée, je veux dire, elle n'est pas spécialement petite..., fit Enowel

« Logique. Seuls ceux qui sont autorisés à traverser le lac peuvent espérer la voir, un charme à été appliqué sur ces lieux il y a des siècles », expliqua Ténèbre.

- Qu'arrive-t-il à ceux qui tentent de traverser le lac sans y être autorisés ?, questionna le blond, curieux.

« Ceux qui s'y sont risqués sont plus la plupart morts noyés, s'ils ont essayés plusieurs fois d'atteindre cette ile. Un autre charme. », dit le dragon d'une voix calme, presque désintéressé.

- Je vois..., fit Enowel avec un regard pour Daïnake qui haussa les épaules.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'arbre et furent sidérés de l'immensité de la cavité dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'il soit aussi grand. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent que l'arbre n'était pas totalement creux, seule la partie inférieure l'était.

« Vous voici à l'intérieur de l'Arbre des Âges, plus précisément dans la Caverne des Âges de cette ile », lança Ténèbre, visiblement amusé par l'air étonné des deux compagnons.

- Il y en a plusieurs ?, demanda Enowel en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un sur chacune des iles de ce monde », dit le dragon.

- Impressionnant..., souffla le brun.

Ils marchèrent dans l'espèce de labyrinthe formé par les racines, guidés par le jeune dragon noir. Ils pénétrèrent dans une sorte de pièce et leurs regards tombèrent sur Sheeva qui les regardait, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Elle détourna les yeux et sembla regarder quelque chose près d'elle. Ils la rejoignirent et se figèrent à deux mètres.

Ellia était là, adossée contre Ombre qui était allongée contre la dragonne sa propre tête sur la cuisse droite de la brune, la tête de Gaïa sur ses genoux et celle d'Ouranos dans ses bras. Elle caressait doucement la tête de ce dernier, qui semblait somnoler. La dragonne encadrait le tout.

Daïnake était stupéfié. Ellia était là, caressant tranquillement les deux loups géant, adossée contre sa jument et encadrée par une dragonne. Le tableau était réellement saisissant.

Enowel, lui, était surpris, mais uniquement parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à un tel attroupement.

Les deux hommes furent surpris lorsqu'une jeune femme, une elfe apparemment, se dirigea tranquillement vers la Roena, comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait un visage ovale, agréable, avec des yeux étonnant : de couleur rouge sang, encadrés par de longs cils lui donnant presque un air angélique. Elle avait un nez fin et légèrement canuse, des lèvres très dessinées et d'un jolie rose. Ses cheveux blancs aux reflets argentés et or rose étaient coupés en un court carré devant, avec une mèche du coté gauche et étonnamment très longs derrière. Elle n'était pas d'une très grande taille pour une elfe, environ un mètre soixante-six, mais elle possédait de jolies formes qui compensaient ce détail.

Les deux hommes restèrent scotchés. Ils semblaient ne pas pouvoir détacher leur regard de la nouvelle venue.

Cette dernière fit semblant de ne pas les avoir remarqués et se pencha vers Ellia, s'asseyant à côté de la brune. Gaïa se décala un peu pour lui laisser plus de place mais ne releva même pas la tête. La belle elfe lui caressa gentiment la tête pour la remercier.

- Vous allez rester longtemps comme ça ?, interrogea Ellia franchement amusée.

Dans une parfaite imitation de la carpe, le blond et le brun ouvrirent leurs bouches pour parler, mais aucun son ne franchissait leurs lèvres. Ils préférèrent les refermer et firent mine de regarder ailleurs.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Un rire frais, agréablement cristallin. Enowel et Daïnake ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

Lorsqu'elles furent calmée, elles se levèrent, immédiatement suivies par les loups, les dragons et Ombre.

- Suivez-nous, je suppose que vous devez avoir des questions, proposa la Roena.

Ils acquiescèrent les suivirent les femmes, les différents animaux fermant la marche. Elles les guidèrent vers une autre pièce, une pièce assez vaste au sol relativement plat, où se trouvaient ça et là de larges rochers plats. Elles s'assirent sur l'un d'eux et invitèrent les autres à faire de même. Les deux loups s'allongèrent près du rochers où les jeunes femmes se trouvaient, tandis qu'Ombre s'installait entre eux, et que les dragons s'installaient derrière les loups. Le tableau formé donnait l'impression d'une salle d'audience où les femmes étaient les juges, les animaux le jury et les hommes les accusés.

Le silence qui s'installait fut de courte durée.

- Je vous présente Yûme Koisuru, une amie d'enfance.

- Enchanté !, firent les deux compagnons en même temps, sous les regards amusés de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Yûme, je te présente Enowel – elle désigna le blond – et Daïnake – elle montra le brun.

- Ravie !, fit cette dernière d'une voix joyeuse. Ellia m'avait déjà parlé de vous Enowel. Je suis heureuse de rencontré ceux qui ont sauvé ma petite Roena préférée, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton espiègle.

La brune soupira en levant les yeux aux ciel.

- Vous connaissiez Ellia depuis longtemps ?, demanda le brun.

- Je préférerais qu'on se tutoie, si ça ne te gène pas.

- Aucunement.

- Merci. Donc, oui je connais Ellia depuis qu'elle a quatre ou cinq ans. On s'est rencontrée alors que je me promenais près de la cascade. Elle était prise dans un piège de braconniers humain et ni Ouranos, ni Gaïa ne parvenaient à la dégager. Je l'ai désamorcé et l'ai soignée pendant deux jours, le temps qu'elle guérisse. Depuis ce jour, elle venait souvent me voir à la cascade, devenu notre point de rendez-vous. Elle venait très souvent avec son frère et sa sœur, et nous parlions de l'une et de l'autre, apprenant à nous connaître et à découvrir des choses ensembles. J'avais à peine six ans. Mais un jours, elle est venue m'annoncer qu'elle devait accomplir quelque chose s'important, et qu'elle devait le faire seule. C'était il y a deux ans à peu près. Lorsque Sheeva est venue me chercher il y a deux jours et qu'elle m'a dit ce qui s'était passé, je suis tout de suite venue pour m'occuper de ses blessures.

- Tu es une elfe guérisseuse ?, interrogea Enowel, curieux.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, fit-elle avec un sourire amusé. J'ai toujours été douée pour soigner toutes sortes de blessures et je connais les antidotes à de nombreux poisons.

- Impressionnant, souffla le blond.

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire sous les regards interrogateurs des hommes. Elle retrouvèrent vite leur sérieux.

- Puis-je moi aussi connaître la façon dont vous avez rencontrer Ellia ?, demanda l'elfe aux cheveux argentés aux reflets d'or rose.

Les deux amis se concertèrent du regard et Enowel raconta en premier la façon dont il avait rencontré la Roena.

- Tiens ? Tu ne m'avais pas parler de cette histoire de cette façon-là, petite cachotière !, lança Yûme à son amie.

Ellia haussa les épaules pour cacher sa gêne.

- Eh bien... Disons que j'ignorais comment vous alliez réagir, et puis je me suis souvent demandé si vous ne connaissiez pas, vu vos ressemblances... Finalement, je m'en fichais, je crois, répliqua la brune, mal-à-l'aise.

Les deux elfes se regardèrent un instant puis tous les quatre explosèrent de rire devant le comique de la situation.

- Et toi ?, demanda la jolie elfe au brun. Comment as-tu réussit à approcher Ellia sans qu'elle te morde ?

La brune jeta un regard étrange à son amie.

Daïnake hésita un instant mais finit par raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il avait aidé Ellia la première fois.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Ellia s'était assombrie, Enowel qui avait déjà entendu cette histoire se perdit dans ses pensées, tout comme Yûme et Daïnake fixait le sol.

- Je vois..., fit soudainement l'elfe aux yeux rouge. Je te remercie du fond du cœur d'être resté avec elle tout ce temps. Je sais qu'elle peut être têtue et qu'elle a un sale caractère quand elle veut, finit-elle avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Cette remarque fit sourire le groupe, détendant quelque peu l'atmosphère.

« Je pense qu'il serait temps que vous alliez chercher vos affaires et que tout le aille dormir », fit remarquer Gaïa d'une voix douce.

La grande louve regardait Ellia semblant un peu inquiète pour sa sœur. Tandis que les hommes suivaient Ouranos qui les guidaient vers la sortie, pour éviter qu'ils ne se perdent, les jeunes femmes allèrent dans la plus grande des salles formées par des enchevêtrement incertains de branches et de racines. Elles s'installèrent dans un coin, accompagnées par Sheeva, les deux loups et Ombre bien décidés à ne plus lâcher le brune d'une semelle. Ténèbre attendait les hommes un peu à l'écart, tandis que Yûme était partit un instant pour aller chercher sa jument, une petite jument appaloosa à la robe léopard, c'est à dire blanche avec des tâches noires. Elle avait deux yeux noisette brillants de malice. Sa longue crinière blanche descendait en ondulent légèrement sur son encolure, son toupet lui dissimulait presque entièrement l'œil gauche et sa queue descendait jusqu'à être à trente centimètres du sol.

Elles déposèrent leurs équipements dans un coin et allèrent installer leurs couvertures un peu plus loin, prenant leurs aises. Les hommes les rejoignirent et firent la même chose en face d'elle, sur les murs opposés. Ils hésitèrent à attacher leurs chevaux mais finalement laissèrent libres les étalons, sachant qu'ils n'allaient jamais bien loin.

Les jeunes femmes bavardaient à voix basse dans leur coin et gloussaient de temps en temps. Enowel et Daïnake les regardèrent un instant puis eux aussi se mirent à bavarder. Après deux heures de parlotte, ils se rendirent compte que la pièce était étrangement silencieuse, et virent que les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient endormies. Ils se jetèrent un regard amusé avant de s'allonger et de sombrer dans leurs rêves.

_**EWR-DA**_

Le lendemain, lorsque les hommes de réveillèrent, Ellia et Yûme avaient disparues. Ils se levèrent rapidement et se mirent à chercher les jeunes femmes. Bien évidemment, leurs juments, les loups et les dragons s'étaient eux aussi volatilisés. Au détour d'une allée, ils entendirent les voix de la Roena et de l'elfe.

Ils se rendirent à la source du bruit et se figèrent devant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

_**EWR-DA**_

Ellia et Yûme s'étaient réveillées assez tôt ce matin-là car la brune avait fait un cauchemar et s'était réveillée complètement paniquée.

L'elfe avait guidée son amie sous le choc de l'horreur qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à la cascade qui coulait depuis une rivière proche et qui ruisselait sur les grandes pierres de la crique, avant de se jeter dans une sorte de grand bassin assez profond par endroits.

Les juments et les loups les avaient suivies, les deux dragons étant partit tôt, mais ayant prévu de revenir le lendemain soir.

Elles se déshabillèrent, et rentrèrent dans l'eau tiédie par les quelques geysers qui lâchaient de temps à autre quelques bulles qui remontaient à la surface sans un bruit.

Ellia semblait peu à peu se détendre et sortir de sa torpeur. C'est alors qu'en se retournant vers son amie, et ayant baisser ses défenses sans y prendre garde, que la brune dévoila ce qu'elle tentait vainement de lui cacher. Une étrange marque noire se tenait sur toute la longueur de son bras gauche.

- Ellia !, s'exclama Yûme en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?, interrogea la brune, n'ayant pas vu que le charme qu'elle s'était jeté s'était dissipé.

- De ça !, cria-t-elle presque en attrapant le bras de son amie avant de pousser un petit cri de surprise lorsque la marque sur le bras de la Roena lui brûla légèrement le bout des doigts.

L'elfe détailla attentivement ce qui lui avait brûlé les doigt et frissonna d'inquiétude. C'était un grand tatouage en forme de serpent, qui était littéralement enroulé autour du bras de la brune. La tête du reptile, la gueule ouverte, se trouvait au niveau de son cou du côté gauche, et s'enroulait autour du bras jusqu'au poignet où la queue se tenait. Un sortilège de magie noire... Sa Marque... A Lui et à ses Fils...

Cette horreur était fait aux prisonniers les plus dangereux et les plus virulents. Il servait de moyen de torture, détecteur de mensonge envers Eux et permettait de contrôler l'esprit du Marqué. Seuls le Maître des Ombres ou ses Fils pouvaient sentir la présence d'un Marqué et se servir de cette dernière pour faire d'eux ce que bon leur semblait. Les Marqués ne vivaient en général pas longtemps, étant tués s'ils désobéissaient ou si leurs "Maîtres" se lassaient d'eux.

Yûme sortit de ses pensées pour voir une Ellia qui s'était reculée et assise sur un rocher, tremblante et pâle comme la mort. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'avoir réagit aussi mal et s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue dans un geste affectueux de réconfort et lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Ellia... Je suis là, d'accord ? Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. Personne ne peut nous atteindre ici... Tout ira bien.

- J'ai peur, gémit Ellia. J'ai peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un en m'utilisant comme un vulgaire objet.

- Je te promet qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. On est tous là pour t'aider. Sheeva, Ombre, Ténèbre et tous les autres. Personne ne les laissera te faire du mal ou du tord et tu le sais.

Un peu rassurée, elles changèrent vite de sujet. Elles parlèrent de chose et d'autres et s'amusaient tranquillement dans l'eau, jouant comme des enfants et riant aux éclats, lorsqu'elles furent interrompues dans leurs bavardages par une arrivée imprévue...

Leurs deux amis sortis de nulle part les regardaient, une lueur de totale surprise dans leurs yeux. Les quatre personnes se fixèrent avec incrédulité puis rougirent violemment.

- KYYYAAAAAAAA !, crièrent les deux jeunes femmes en s'enfonçant dans l'eau jusqu'au cou. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vivement vers le mur, soudain devenu très intéressant.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?, gronda Ellia, rouge pivoine et les fusillant du regard.

- Ben...On se demandait où vous étiez passées, expliqua le brun qui avait soudainement chaud...

- Vous n'auriez pas pu nous contacter ? Au pire demander à Ombre ou Liani ! Je vous signale que le canal télépathique est toujours ouvert !, gronda à son tour Yûme, ses yeux rouge semblant vouloir les brûler vifs.

Même de dos, ils sentirent la dangerosité qui émanait des deux jeunes femmes, qui devaient être redoutables même sans armes... Ils déglutirent difficilement en se jetant un regard misérable.

« Eh bien, ne restez pas là ! », grogna Ouranos, apparemment furieux de s'être fait surprendre. « Suivez-moi ! On se retrouve dans la pièce principale », ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des femmes.

Sous les regards meurtriers des deux jeunes femmes et derrière un loup passablement énervé, deux jeunes hommes quittèrent l'endroit d'un air penaud d'enfants pris en faute.

« Je ne les avais pas sentit venir ces deux-là », fit Gaïa, l'air agacée mais tout de même amusée de la tournure des évènements.

« Moui... Je pense qu'ils vont passer un sale quart d'heure avec Ouranos. Je n'aimerais sincèrement pas être à leur place... », rigola Ombre.

Finalement, les personnes restante dans le combe explosèrent de rire devant la scène qui s'était déroulée un peu plus tôt. Les jeunes femmes se rhabillèrent en vitesse et sortirent de l'endroit, se dirigeant vers un endroit précis d'où risquait de provenir de nouveau éclat de voix d'ici peu.


	8. Chapter 8

Ni Daïnake ni Enowel n'osaient ne serait-ce que remuer un doigt, de peur qu'un Ouranos furieux ne décide de mettre fin à leurs jours prématurément. Le grand Loup noir faisait des allers et venues devant eux, fulminant et ruminant des idées peu agréables pour les jeunes hommes qui avaient réussi à le prendre par surprise. La scène aurait pu être comparée à celle d'un père ayant pris ses enfants en flagrant délit.

Le manège dura dix minutes, jusqu'à l'arrivée des deux filles du groupe. Ouranos s'assit en voyant Ellia calme, mais continua à jeter des regards noirs aux hommes. La brune s'agenouilla près de son frère, passa ses bras autour de son cou et mis son visage dans l'épaisse fourrure de cou du Loup.

- On se calme, grand frère, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que le loup se détendait, elle se releva et se mit à le caresser entre les oreilles, sa tête lui arrivant presque à la poitrine.

Gaïa s'était assise à côté d'Ellia et regardait les fautifs d'un air étrange, ayant visiblement prit le relais sur son frère, ce dernier étant quelque peu distrait...

Daïnake pu voir l'infinie douceur dans les yeux de la Roena alors qu'elle calmait le Loup, tandis qu'Enowel, lui, regardait plutôt une elfe de lune occupée à caresser doucement la tête de la Louve, en souriant devant l'attitude fraternelle de son amie avec Ouranos, car seules Ellia et Gaïa pouvaient calmer l'animal grincheux. Les deux concernés se chamaillaient d'ailleurs, sous les regards amusés, surpris voire admiratifs du reste de la salle.

Sentant les nombreux regards sur elle, Ellia se retourna enfin vers un certain brun et son acolyte blond. Elle échangea un regard avec Yûme, qui hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Leur attention se reporta sur les deux hommes du groupe, qui remarquèrent très vite que toute douceur s'était envolée. Elles les fixaient d'un regard presque dur. Presque. Ils frémirent d'inquiétude. Ils n'aimaient pas tellement leurs expressions.

- Alors ?, demanda Yûme d'un ton sec. On observe les femmes lorsqu'elles se lavent ? C'est quoi cette mentalité ?

Nouveau frisson d'appréhension. Oh non. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de s'en sortir vivant cette fois. Les yeux de l'elfe brillaient d'une lueur rouge sang peu rassurante et ceux de la brune étaient légèrement plus dorés... Mauvais signes...

- On a pas fait exprès, fit le blond, misérable. On ne vous trouvait pas, alors on s'est mis à vous chercher...

- On n'avait pas l'intention de vous surprendre dans une situation pareille, on ne savait pas se que vous faisiez... On ne pouvait pas deviner..., ajouta le brun sur le même ton.

Les femmes se concertèrent du regard un instant.

- Un point pour vous..., commença Yûme.

Ils soufflèrent de soulagement.

- Il n'empêche que vous auriez pu contacter n'importe qui, le canal télépathique étant toujours ouvert, et que, au pire, vous auriez pu nous attendre là où vous étiez, finit Ellia, ne tenant pas compte de leur réaction.

Cette phrase eut l'effet sur eux d'une douche froide. Ils s'apprêtaient à parler, mais l'elfe reprit :

- Pour la peine...

- Vous dormirez sans vos couvertures et sans vos vestes !, termina Ellia d'une voix sans appel. Et si par malheur vous recommencez...

- Vous dormirez sous la cascade !, finit Yûme.

Enowel et Daïnake baissèrent la tête, déconfit. Pffff... C'était franchement injuste.

- Pour être sûr que vous ne tricherez pas..., reprit l'elfe

- Ouranos vous surveillera !, acheva Ellia.

Ils s'écroulèrent, anéantis. La tyrannie féminine n'avait-elle donc aucune limite ?

Ellia et Yûme se retinrent d'exploser de rire. Il fallait qu'ils apprennent à respecter leurs règles, sinon la situation pourrait déraper et virer au drame dans le groupe.

_**EWR-DA**_

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Yûme et Ellia veillèrent à ce que leurs compagnons respectent la "punition" qu'elles leur avaient attribuée. Une fois avoir récupéré toutes les couvertures et leurs vestes qu'elles déposèrent dans un coin, elles allèrent s'installer à leur place habituelle, où elles se mirent à discuter à voix basse. De temps à autre, elles leurs jetaient des coups d'œil amusés et pouffaient devant leur attitude et leur air de chiens battus. Ils grelottaient un peu, la température étant fraiche malgré la relative protection fournie par l'Arbre.

Un moment, la Roena glissa une remarque à son amie, et elles explosèrent de rire, sous les regards curieux des hommes.

- De quoi elles peuvent bien parler ?, chuchota Daïnake à Enowel.

- Aucune idée, j'entends pas ce qu'elles disent..., souffla ce dernier.

- On peux pas utiliser le canal télépathique pour le savoir ?, continua le brun.

« Cela ne fonctionnerait pas. », fit une voix grave dans leur tête, qui les fit se figer.

Ouranos les regardait avec un air autoritaire teinté d'amusement.

« Je pense que vous révéler la nature de leur conversation ne vous plairait pas beaucoup », continua le Loup noir, franchement amusé.

La tête qu'ils prirent devaient être hilarante, puisque leurs amies, à peine calmées, leurs lancèrent un regard et repartirent à nouveau dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Ils firent une moue enfantine vers elles et se couchèrent en leur tournant le dos, vexés mais trop inquiet pour chercher le sujet de leur conversation malgré leur curiosité.

Au bout d'une demi heure, le calme étant revenu, ils se risquèrent à jeter un œil à leurs voisines. Elles étaient profondément endormies, encadrées par leurs jument. Elles avaient toutes les deux la tête sur le flanc de Gaïa, qui avait elle-même sa tête sur Ellia.

Ouranos les regardait avec tendresse.

« Vous feriez bien de dormir », leur lança-t-il, les faisant sursauter. « Je ne vous plaindrais aucunement si vous vous plaignez d'être fatigué demain », termina-t-il d'un ton calme et posé.

Ils se rallongèrent et virent que le grand Loup était allé se blottir entre Yûme et Ellia, dans les bras de sa sœur, sa grosse tête cachée entre Ellia et Gaïa. Il s'attira des grognement de tout le monde, ayant dans sa manœuvre bousculé le petit groupe endormi. Les deux hommes étaient pour leur part très amusés du comportement infantile du grand Loup noir. On aurait une grosse boule de poils en mal de câlins et cherchant à tout prix l'attention. Gaïa était nettement plus mature, de nature calme et posée et se contentait de la tendresse que lui donnait Ellia lorsque son frère ne cherchait pas à être le centre du monde de sa brune. Ils finirent par s'endormir, dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par un très sonore :

- DEBOUT BANDE DE FENEANT !

Ellia et Yûme avaient crié en même temps, et ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant le bond que les hommes firent en même temps... Avant de se retrouver par terre, s'étant rentrés dedans de plein fouet, car pas réveillés du tout et quelques peu paniqués après le cri. Ils se fixèrent avec stupidité, ne comprenant pas tout à ce qui venait de se produire... Devant l'hilarité générale, ils se mirent eux aussi à rire, se rendant compte de leurs réactions.

- Que nous vaut ce réveil... Délicat ?, interrogea Enowel, une fois calme.

- Je ne sais pas si vous aviez remarqué, mais il est assez tard, je pense, pour que vous leviez, d'où notre décision de vous le faire remarquer, répondit l'elfe aux yeux rouge.

Elles leur tendirent ce qu'elles leur avaient pris et Ellia se mis à faire le tour de la pièce, semblant chercher ou vérifier quelque chose...

- Tu cherche quelque chose ?, interrogea le brun.

- Moui... Je pense les avoir laissées par là la dernière fois..., fit évasivement la Roena, n'ayant sans doute pas tout entendu. Et... Ah, les voilà !, fit-elle en sortant plusieurs objets d'une cavité, sous les regards surpris des deux hommes.

Les objets en question étaient deux dagues, toute deux d'une longueur de trente-cinq centimètres et gravées de symboles étranges de la garde jusqu'au bout de la lame. L'une des lame était légèrement bleuté et la garde incrustée de nombreuses pierres d'azur tandis que l'autre lame était violacée et des améthystes étaient incrustées à la place de l'azur. Des armes à l'apparence autant redoutable et tranchante que magnifique.

Ellia rangea la dague violacée dans un fourreau à sa ceinture mais garda l'autre à la main. Elle regarda l'arme d'un air étrange.

- C'était la lame d'Akuma..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix chargée de tristesse.

Un instant, les trois autres personnes présentes crurent voir ses yeux prendre la couleur de l'ambre et une expression de pure détresse s'y refléter. Elle secoua la tête, semblant sortir de ses pensées et glissa doucement l'arme dans un autre fourreau à sa ceinture, à coté de la première arme.

- Je pense qu'il va être temps de quitter cette ile, lança-t-elle, faisant sortir les autres de leur hébétude.

- Pourquoi ?, questionna Daïnake, curieux.

- Pour plusieurs raisons. La première, je vais être rechercher sur cette ile, car je suis quasiment sûre qu'il reste toujours des fanatiques à Leurs ordres, tout comme vous deux je vous signale, expliqua-t-elle en désignant les deux hommes du groupe. La seconde est que c'est un peu l'anarchie dehors suite à la chute d'Obnar. Il faudra sans doute du temps pour que la situation redevienne à peu près calme. Et la troisième...

Elle s'arrêta.

- La troisième ?, firent les trois autres d'une même voix.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me suivre vous savez, je n'ai aucune intention de vous forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, dit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

Les réactions ne tardèrent pas à s'enchaîner.

- Et puis quoi encore ?, fit Yûme. Je viens de te retrouver, alors cette fois je ne te lâche plus !

- Moi pareil !, répliqua à son tour Enowel. Vu l'état dans lequel tu te mets et les bêtises que tu fais lorsqu'on ne te surveille pas, n'espère pas te débarrasser de nous si facilement !

- Tss. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai aucune envie d'aller voir ailleurs, lança Daïnake , s'attirant des regards curieux des elfes et légèrement amusé de la Roena. J'ai décidé je te suivrais jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de t'attirer des ennuis.

Cette remarque lui valu des regards amusés des elfes et quelque peu agacé de la brune, qui secoua la tête en signe de désespoir.

- Dooonc, reprit l'elfe aux cheveux argentés, la troisième chose qui nous pousse à quitter l'ile ?

Ellia ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'attitude du petit groupe. Elle reprit cependant vite son sérieux et perdit son sourire en annonçant :

- Je n'ai pas totalement venger ma famille. Tant qu'il restera ne serait-ce qu'un seul des Fils du Maître des Ombres ou lui-même, Zaïa et moi resterons plus ou moins en conflit. Rien que penser à eux..., sa voix se brisa.

Daïnake sentit son cœur se serrer, en ce pour deux raisons. Lui aussi savait ce que ressentait le dernier survivant d'une famille massacrée sans autre raison que leur différence. L'autre était qu'il ignorait toujours comment il allait annoncer aux autres sa véritable nature, et quelles seraient leurs réactions. Il frissonna discrètement. Mieux valait oublier cela pour l'instant.

Un lourd silence s'était installé sur la troupe, chacun pensant à diverses choses. Il fut néanmoins rompu par Yûme :

- Comment comptes-tu te rendre sur une autre ile tout en ne te faisant pas remarquer ? Je suppose que l'activité maritime risque d'être surveillée de très près.

Ellia fit un sourire énigmatique avant de répondre d'un ton mystérieux :

- De la même façon que celle que j'ai utilisée pour être sur ton ile, celle d'Enowel, et qui m'a permit de ne pas me faire attraper ou localiser jusqu'à maintenant.

L'annonce eut l'effet d'une bombe. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le groupe.

- Suivez moi, lança-t-elle, faisant sortir les autres de leurs rêveries.

Elle les guida à l'extérieur de l'Arbre et se dirigea vers le côté caché de l'Arbre des Âges. Il aperçurent là une sorte d'escalier formé par des racines emmêlées. Ils le gravirent et entrèrent dans une sorte de caverne creusée dans le tronc de l'arbre géant. Il marchèrent un instant dans une certaine obscurité avant d'arriver dans une salle circulaire, que la lumière du jour éclairait faiblement. Ils remarquèrent cependant qu'elle était vide.

Ellia leur fit signe de s'arrêter puis elle se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et effleura la paroi et soudainement, une colonne de bois sortit du milieu de la pièce, se déployant comme si un arbre poussait. Lorsqu'elle cessa de grandir, ils purent voir à son sommet, emprisonnée par des fines branches, se tenait une sphère noire comme la nuit, de la taille d'un poing d'une femme.

- Si on touche la pierre en pensant à un endroit ou à quelqu'un, on peut réapparaître sur l'ile où il se trouve, expliqua la Roena.

- Et... On peut se déplacer à plusieurs ?, questionna Enowel.

- Oui, il suffit de se tenir ou de se toucher, en gros former une chaîne. Je le sais parce qu'on l'a déjà fait avec Ombre, Ouranos et Gaïa.

- Impressionnant..., fut tout ce que purent dire les trois autres, subjugués par la sphère.

Ellia préféra omettre de préciser qu'elle pouvait se téléporter si elle le voulait, préférant éviter d'en dire trop sur elle, et en plus, elle pouvait difficilement téléporter le groupe entier.

- Quand comptais-tu partir ?, demanda soudainement Yûme

- Cette nuit... Lorsqu'il fera nuit, de façon à rester discrets, répondit la brune. Soyez prêts à partir d'ici là. Elle va être fraiche là où nous allons. A vrai dire, c'est encore l'hiver.

Il acquiescèrent et chacun vaqua à ses occupations pendant le reste de la journée. Daïnake et Enowel partirent chercher quelques affaires à la maison où ils s'étaient cachés quelques jours plus tôt. Pendant ce temps, les jeunes femmes se préparèrent également. Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau réunis, ils achevèrent ensemble les derniers préparatifs et passèrent le temps qui leur restait à discuter de tout et de rien, évitant cependant le sujet de leur départ, ce dernier semblant gêner Ellia. Ils se doutaient que leur prochaine destination serait un endroit assez éloigné pour ne pas être connu avant un certain temps, et ainsi accomplir sa vengeance. Elle leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne comptait s'arrêter que lorsque tous les responsables du massacre des siens seraient morts. De plus, Obnar mort, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer et n'avaient plus qu'à appliquer la règle « tuer ou être tuer », et ils comptaient bien rester vivants.

_**EWR-DA**_

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours le groupe était arrivé sur cette ile où l'hiver faisait rage depuis plus de deux ans. Ce climat glacial avait étrangement commencé après le coup d'état de Kimaï, le quatrième Fils du Maître des Ombres. A cause de l'éloignement géographique de l'ile et la perturbation des ondes télépathiques les plus élevées à cause de lui, l'ile était quasiment coupée du reste du monde. Les seuls échanges étaient ceux avec son Père, les ports étant fermés à cause des intempéries.

Présentement, les quatre amis se réchauffaient dans une des auberges d'une petite ville tranquille. Ils mangeaient plus ou moins distraitement. Ellia pensait à Ombre et Gaïa qui étaient restés dans la forêt qui jouxtait la ville, prêts à intervenir si besoin, ainsi qu'aux Dragons, qui avaient dit qu'ils ne seraient jamais bien loin non plus. Elle priait d'ailleurs que les autres ne lui posent pas de questions à leur sujet. Elle leur avait pourtant demandé de ne plus la nommer ainsi, mais les Dragons étant des créatures particulièrement respectueuses et têtues, ils continuaient de l'appeler "Maîtresse" suite à ce qu'elle et sa race avaient fait pour eux et étant donné qu'elle était la dernière des Wolf's Ring. Elle se rassura en se disant que ses amis n'accordaient pas trop d'importance à ce détail, pour le moment.

Yûme, elle, réfléchissait à une façon d'aborder son amie pour comprendre un peu mieux la façon étrange dont elle se comportait vis-à-vis du groupe. Quelque chose lui disait que la Roena risquait de faire des stupidités qui pourrait lui coûter bien plus qu'un coup sur les doigts, d'autant plus que si elle continuait à vouloir s'éloigner pour dissimuler la Marque, elle risquait de se faire découvrir plus facilement.

Enowel était un peu perdu dans ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait appris par Daïnake le fait qu'il n'arrêtait pas de regarder, même furtivement, une certaine elfe aux cheveux argentés. Il devait avouer qu'il l'aimait bien mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte de son comportement ou de ses actes qui auraient pu paraître – presque – anodins.

Daïnake, pour sa part, n'en menait pas large non plus. Il remarquait que quelque chose n'allais pas avec la Roena. Elle semblait recommencer à être distante, répondant de façon évasive, sans réellement rentrer dans des détails qui paraissaient plutôt important. Il en avait déduit que Yûme était au courant de quelque chose que lui et l'elfe blond ignorait, vu la façon dont elle regardait son amie.

Étrangement, ils soupirèrent tous de concert, et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant la situation. Ellia lança un regard à Yûme, qui agréa d'un signe de tête.

- Bon bah c'est pas tout, mais nous on va aller dormir, parce que mine de rien il se fait tard !, fit Yûme. Bonne nuit, firent les deux jeunes femmes en même temps.

- Bonne nuit, firent les hommes de concert.

Après un dernier regard amusé, ils se séparèrent, les filles dormant ensemble et les autres dans deux chambres séparées.

_**EWR-DA**_

Du côté des jeune femmes, Ellia et Yûme s'installèrent dans leurs lits respectifs, l'une à côté de l'autre. Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes que le silence s'était installé entre elles.

- Dis moi, Ellia, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à présent ?, demanda soudainement l'elfe.

- A vrai dire, je pensais..., commença la brune, avant d'hésiter et de finalement se taire.

- Tu pensais faire ça sans nous c'est ça ?, devina Yûme.

Ellia acquiesça. Elle ne savait pas trop comment leur faire comprendre qu'être avec elle n'était pas facile et qu'ils risquaient beaucoup. Beaucoup trop à son goût. De plus, pour l'instant elle avait réussit à cacher sa Marque aux hommes et au Maître des Ombres.

- En tout cas, on devrait essayer de faire ça plus discrètement qu'à Ihnyol, fit-elle, légèrement malicieuse.

- Ce serait plus pratique, effectivement., approuva l'elfe aux yeux rouge.

Elles rirent doucement.

- Je pense qu'on devrait tenter de se reposer un peu, fit l'elfe une fois calmée.

- Je suis d'accord, agréa la brune.

Elles se sourirent et éteignirent la lumière, plongeant dans un sommeil plus ou moins agité.

_**EWR-DA**_

Au même même moment, Daïnake sortait de la douche, comme le témoignait ses cheveux encore humides. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il essayait toujours de comprendre le comportement d'Ellia, mais cette femme était décidément bien compliquée à comprendre.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- C'est Enowel, je peux entrer ?, fit une voix familière derrière cette dernière.

- Bien sûr, répondit le brun aux yeux argent.

L'elfe rentra dans la pièce, l'air hésitant. Daïnake lui désigna un fauteuil et l'invita à s'asseoir. Il semblait réellement mal-à-l'aise.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, interrogea le brun.

- Eh bien... Disons que c'est à ton propos...

- Oui ?

- Tu n'es pas un simple humain, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda l'elfe, prenant son courage à deux mains.

Le brun s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en soupirant et en fermant les yeux. Sentant le mal-être de son ami, il rouvrit les yeux et sourit.

- Ton flair elfique, n'est-ce pas ?, l'interrogea-t-il en retour.

- Euh... Oui, en partie

- Et donc ?, fit-il, un peu amusé.

- Ben..., hésita l'elfe.

- Tu peux le dire, tu sais. Il n'y a que nous deux.

- Un Démon, souffla Enowel. Et pas des moindre, si on considère l'aura qui t'entoure lorsque tu es en colère...

Le brun fit un sourire amical.

- Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

- Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai mis un peu de temps, mais je dirais que ces derniers temps, l'évidence m'a sautée aux yeux.

- Tu n'avais pourtant pas l'air spécialement très attentif ces derniers jours.

Ce fut eu tour de l'elfe aux yeux azur de sourire.

- 'Faut pas se fier aux apparence, fit-il, moqueur.

- Moui, j'en conviens.

Ils rirent un moment avant que le Démon dévoilé ne dise :

- Si tu pouvais éviter de le dire aux filles pour le moment ça m'arrangerais.

- Comme tu veux, mais elles le découvriront bien un jour ou l'autre. Tu peux compter sur elles pour ça. Au fait, quel est ton nom de famille ?, demanda l'elfe, curieux.

- Aethra. Mon nom entier est Daïnake Aethra.

Un silence s'installa mais fut vite brisé.

- Ah ouais quand même. C'est pas rien.

- Ouais. Comme tu dis.

- Tu ressembles pas mal à Ellia. Ta famille était l'une des plus puissantes des familles de Démon, un peu comme la sienne.

- Oui. Était. Elle a subit le même sort que celle d'Ellia. Massacrée par des sous-fifres du Maître des Ombres, guidés par l'un de ses Fils... J'ignore lequel mais je jure qu'il le paiera cher.

- Vraiment désolé... Au fait, que faisais-tu sur l'ile où tu as rencontré Ellia ?, demanda l'elfe pour changer de sujet.

- Je ne sais pas réellement, soupira le brun, ses yeux gris s'assombrissant. Je pense que je fuyais plus ou moins. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, mes rares amis sont mort. Je... je cherchais quelque chose, mais je n'avais aucune idée de quoi exactement...

- Je suis vraiment désolé..., s'excusa le blond

- T'inquiètes pas, fit le Démon avec un pâle sourire. Maintenant je sais ce que je vais faire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Enowel frissonna devant la lueur dangereuse dans les yeux du brun et le sourire machiavélique de son ami. Il remarqua une teinte couleur bronze bizarre dans ses yeux gris orageux. Son aura s'était assombrie, rendant le Démon terrifiant.

- Euh... Daïnake ?

- Je vais aider Ellia à les massacrer, gronda le brun.

Voyant la lueur de peur dans les yeux d'Enowel, il se calma et il fit un pauvre sourire à son ami.

- Désolé. Oublies mon emportement, d'accord ?, demanda Daïnake d'un ton las.

- Aucun problème, répondit son ami avec un sourire compatissant.

Il y eut un instant de flottement avant qu'Enowel ne s'étire, et que le Démon ne constate l'heure tardive.

- On ferait bien d'aller se reposer un peu, sinon on va avoir des ennuis avec les filles demain, fit le blond d'une voix pensive.

- Ouaip. Bonne nuit Enowel.

- Bonne nuit.

_**EWR-DA**_

Le lendemain matin, se fut un groupe partagé entre le rire et la mauvaise humeur qui chevauchait paisiblement dans une petite forêt. Comme l'avaient prévu les jeunes hommes, leurs amies les avaient réveillés, et de façon assez brutale. La Roena avait réveillé Daïnake et Yûme avait réveillé le deuxième elfe du groupe. Elles s'étaient sans doute mises d'accord, car ils avaient reçus le même traitement.

Tout d'abord elles avaient violemment ouvert les rideaux, mais comme ils mettaient trop de temps à leur goût, elles leurs avaient versé un sceau d'eau (sortit d'on ne sais où) froide sur la tête. Bien réveillés après cela, ils étaient allés se laver en quatrième vitesse sous la pression exercée par les jeunes femmes. A peine une heure après ce réveil chaleureux, le groupe s'était donc mis en route vers la capitale de l'ile en évitant les routes principales, faisant de longs détours pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

Un soir, alors qu'ils s'étaient installés dans une minuscule clairière assez éloignée du chemin qui passait par la forêt, et donc très éloignée de la route principale, Daïnake se réveilla, ayant sentit une espèce d'aura planer autour d'eux. Une aura noire, mauvaise et chargée de malveillance qui les enveloppa, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un. Elle sembla s'éloigner un instant lorsque soudain elle revint, se concentrant autour d'Ellia qui dormait paisiblement, entourée de Gaïa et Ouranos, sa tête sur Ombre.

Les Loups se réveillèrent, de même que les chevaux piaffaient. Ombre tressaillit et se serra contre sa maîtresse. Ouranos et Gaïa grondaient férocement, une lueur de rage brillant dans leurs yeux ambre.

L'aura se dissipa finalement et le calme revint. Le Démon remarqua que seule Ellia n'avait pas ouvert les yeux malgré l'agitation. Il surprit une lueur inquiète dans les yeux de Yûme et d'interrogation dans celui d'Enowel. Lui-même ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui venait de se produire.

Ils se recouchèrent et les deux jeunes hommes se promirent de découvrir la raison de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain matin, Ellia fut, comme à son habitude, la première levée. Cependant, c'était un sentiment étrange qui l'avait réveillée. Elle respira profondément en se redressant et chercha à retrouver ce qu'elle avait ressentie. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle sursauta en rouvrit immédiatement les yeux en sentant de la haine ainsi qu'une terrible envie de vengeance, alors que des images de meurtres et de tortures naissaient dans son esprit. Elle se raidit en sentant comme de la chaleur entourant son bras gauche et sur la partie gauche de son cou. Elle enleva sa mitaine gauche et vit que le bout de la queue du tatouage en forme de serpent qui se trouvait dans la paume de sa main avait prit une couleur rouge sang. Ellia renfila précipitamment le vêtement, ne supportant pas de regarder la Marque plus longtemps. Une envie de pleurer lui serra la gorge et elle se réfugia contre Gaïa. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes lorsqu'elle sentit Gaïa, Ouranos et Ombre se serrer contre elle pour tenter de la réconforter. La jeune femme finit par se rendormir, abattue par cette découverte.

Bien plus tard, Yûme ouvrit les yeux à son tour. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'heure tardive de la matinée. Elle savait que d'habitude, c'était son amie qui levait la troupe. La jeune elfe se rappela alors ce qui s'était produit la veille et jura intérieurement. Ses doutes furent confirmés en voyant Ellia, roulée en boule entre ses frère et sœur et sa jument. Elle avait été repérée comme étant une Marquée, et c'était cette nouvelle qui était l'explication à l'état de la Roena.

La jolie elfe alla se glisser entre Gaïa et Ombre qui lui firent de la place, Ouranos n'ayant visiblement aucune envie de se pousser. Elle lança un regard aux deux femelles, qui acquiescèrent tristement, comprenant sa question informulée.

« Ellia, il faut se lever... », dit doucement Yûme par télépathie.

Cette dernière ouvrit doucement les yeux et elles se fixèrent un moment avant que le regard de la jeune brune ne se charge de tristesse.

« Je vous l'avait dit que c'était dangereux de rester voyager avec moi. Je vous mets tous en danger, alors que cette histoire ne vous concerne en rien... », fit la Roena d'une voix chargée de détresse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On connaît tous le risque, et c'est bien pour ça qu'on ne peut pas te laisser te charger de ça toute seule. », répliqua doucement Yûme.

La brune se glissa dans les bras de son amie et elles restèrent ainsi un long moment, juste comme ça, sans rien dire, profitant simplement du calme ambiant. Ellia finit par se redresser et s'assit près de son amie, visiblement plus sereine. Elle jeta un regard aux hommes qui dormaient toujours.

« Il faudrait penser à lever ses grosses marmottes. », fit remarquer la Roena sur un ton pensif démenti par la lueur étrange qui brillait dans ses yeux sombres.

« Moui, ce serait une idée. »

Elles échangèrent un regard complice teinté de sadisme et se levèrent pour leur première tâche de la journée : réveiller les deux hommes qui dormait en toute insouciance.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le groupe s'était mit en marche, les femmes chevauchant devant avec les Loups et les hommes fermant la marche.

De temps à autre, ces derniers échangeaient sur tout et sur rien. Ils évoquaient aussi, mais à voix basse, des hypothèses concernant leurs camarades et ce qui s'était passé la veille.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'elles savent et que nous ignorons à propos d'hier, fit Enowel, pensif.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Enowel fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- L'espèce d'aura qui a entouré Ellia était tout sauf amicale, expliqua le brun. Elle m'a rappelée un peu celle d'Obnar.

- A moi aussi, bien qu'elle soit légèrement différente tout de même. Tu crois qu'on est repéré ?, interrogea l'elfe.

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça concerne Ellia et qu'il va falloir se méfier.

Ils frissonnèrent de concert et reportèrent leurs regards sur les jeunes femmes qui chevauchaient tranquillement en bavardant devant eux.

Un raclement de gorge peu discret les tira de leurs rêveries. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient retournées sur leurs selles et les regardaient d'un air suspicieux.

- Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Vous avez un air de chiens battus, lança Ellia.

- En vérité, nous n'avons pas tellement apprécié la façon dont vous nous avez réveillé, répondit le blond, optant pour une semi-vérité.

- Cela ne dépendait que de vous, après tout, c'est vous qui mettez trois heures à vous lever, en encore !, fit Yûme d'une voix amusée.

- Tss. Vous pouvez parler, rétorqua Daïnake, après tout, vous n'êtes levées avant nous que parce que les Loups vous réveillent !

Cette remarque déclencha une nouvelle joute verbale entre la Roena et le Démon, sous le regard amusé des deux elfes et de Gaïa, plus jaloux pour Ouranos. Quoiqu'un certain elfe blond gardait ses yeux sur sa compagne, bien plus occupé à la regarder rire qu'à réellement faire attention aux enfantillages des autres membres du groupe.

Après cinq bonnes minutes, Ellia sortit, encore une fois, victorieuse du combat oral avec le Loup blanc, qui se renfrogna en grommelant qu'il finirait bien un jour par avoir le dernier mot, mais un observateur attentif aurait remarqué son regard amusé.

La journée se déroula sans encombres et dans la jovialité, les quatre comparses faisant preuve d'une bonne humeur à toute épreuve, ce qui provoqua bien des fous rires, et l'espace d'une journée, ils avaient presque oublié pourquoi ils chevauchaient. Même les demi-Dieux participèrent, mais avec plus de réserve et se contentaient la plupart du temps de simplement arbitrer les piques lancées entre les cavaliers.

En fin de soirée, la voix d'Ellia brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis peu, faisant redescendre ses amis sur terre.

- On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, il vaudrait mieux ne pas entrer dans la ville avant la nuit, sinon on risque de se faire remarquer.

Tous agréèrent et chacun aida à la préparation du camp, connaissant leurs rôles respectifs. Ellia et Daïnake partirent ramasser du bois chacun de leur côté tandis que les elfes s'occupaient des chevaux.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le groupe au complet était assis autour du feu. Personne ne parlait. Enowel regardait distraitement Yûme, perdu dans ses pensées. Cette dernière fixait le feu, également égarée dans ses songes. Ellia, assise en tailleur, son dos calé contre un arbre, caressait doucement les têtes d'Ouranos et Gaïa, et contemplait le ciel sans vraiment le voir, ses yeux sombres pailletés d'or perdus dans le vague. Quant à Daïnake, il regardait tour à tour tous ceux qui l'entouraient, en s'attardant plus longuement sur Ellia, qui ne le remarqua même pas.

- Enowel... Pourquoi me fixes-tu depuis tout à l'heure ?

La question de Yûme prit le groupe par surprise. Tous les regard se tournèrent vers Enowel, curieux, faisant par la même occasion rougir un certain blond aux yeux azur...

- Euh...

L'elfe ne savait plus ou se mettre. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ce genre de question ?

« On dirait, tout simplement, que ce qu'il regarde lui plaît. »

Ce fut cette fois vers Ouranos que tous les regard convergèrent, la surprise se mêlant à l'amusement de certain, de la gêne pour d' autre ou même de la curiosité.

Ouranos ne leva même pas sa tête, posée sur la cuisse gauche de sa sœur.

« Je pense que s'il la regarde, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison. », poursuivit calmement le grand Loup noir, faisant fi de la gêne grandissante d'Enowel, ce dernier rougissant deux fois plus.

Yûme reporta son attention sur Enowel, et prit elle aussi une jolie couleur coquelicot.

Ellia regardait tour à tour ses deux amis qui se fixaient, et dont la réaction amplifiait celle de l'autre en réprimant un monumental éclat de rire. Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement, et étrangement de joie. Daïnake était totalement accaparé par ces yeux tellement surprenant qui lui réchauffaient le cœur. Il détourna les yeux et en aurait rougit s'il n'avait pas eut une aussi bonne maîtrise de ses réactions.

Soudain, l'air devint lourd et menaçant. Un frisson d'inquiétude secoua les deux elfes et le Démon se raidit légèrement. Ouranos et Gaïa émirent un son entre la plainte et le grognement. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ellia, et ce qu'ils y virent les statufia.

Ellia avait les yeux dans le vague, une expression partagée entre l'effroi et la haine sur le visage. Elle frissonna en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ses yeux avaient pris une étrange couleur carmin, et une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux et une expression étrangement calme sur le visage, elle lança d'une voix polaire :

- Tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas le misérable groupe de créatures qui aurait causé la mort de mon frère Obnar ?

Devant l'absence de réaction, elle repoussa sans douceur les loups en grimaçant de dégoût.

- Les Demi-Dieux sont toujours aussi mou et faibles, cracha Ellia à l'attention des loups géants.

Ouranos grogna légèrement.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Te jeter sur moi ?, grinça-t-elle. Tu es trop faible pour ça, tu sais pertinemment que tu ne pourra jamais faire le moindre mal à ta prétendue sœur !

Les deux hommes étaient figés dans une attitude de stupeur et d'incompréhension, tandis que Yûme, elle était pétrifiée par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

- Vous ressemblez à des statues. La situation aurait pu être comique si vous n'aviez pas été des monstruosités... Là vous êtes franchement pathétiques. Oh ! Mais suis-je bête, je ne me suis pas présenté... La personne qui s'amuse à contrôler votre... Amie, autrement dit moi, se nomme Kimaï. Bon, maintenant que les choses sont mis au clair, je suppose que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je vous emprunte cette... Charmante monstruosité, dirons nous.

Sur ces derniers mots Ellia – toujours sous l'influence de Kimaï – se redressa et s'apprêtait à partir, lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez ou presque avec Daïnake, qui lui barrait la route. Devant ce premier geste, Enowel et Yûme sortirent de leur torpeur, se levèrent et commencèrent à s'approcher des deux bruns, mais furent interrompus dans leur geste par Ellia :

- Ne m'approchez pas plus, siffla la brune sans pour autant détacher son regard de celui du Démon devant elle.

Les elfes se figèrent à nouveau et Ellia reprit pour l'homme aux yeux argent, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, parfaitement impassible.

- Dégage de ma route, le Démon. Ton odeur m'est d'autant plus insupportable que ta vue m'écœure.

- Non.

Il attrapa Ellia par les épaules et dit fermement d'une voix forte :

- Ellia, ne le laisse pas gagner Réveille toi ! Maintenant !

Un instant, la brune eut un sourire moqueur sur son visage, puis passa à la surprise et ses yeux se voilèrent, devenant presque gris. Après quelques secondes, ils reprirent leur couleur sombre très légèrement pailleté d'or, mais à bout de forces, elle s'écroula contre Daïnake qui la rattrapa en douceur et l'accompagna au sol en la prenant dans ses bras.

- C'est finit..., déclara-t-il doucement.

- Merci..., murmura-t-elle faiblement, avant de s'endormir contre le brun, blottie contre son torse et la tête dans son cou, comme cherchant du réconfort.

- Vous pouvez aller vous reposer, je m'occupe de la garde, lança le Démon aux elfes, avec un regard rassurant.

Yûme était assez perdue. D'abord, elle venait d'apprendre de façon assez inattendue que Daïnake était un Démon, ce qui ne la gênait pas... Mais en revanche la démonstration de pouvoir de Kimaï et de l'influence de la Marque l'avait complètement surprise. Devant l'état de sa camarade, Enowel l'emmena à l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus quelques instants plus tôt, et la prit contre lui dans une position comparable à celle de leurs camarades. Ils s'endormirent plus ou moins rapidement, et Daïnake se retrouva à veiller en compagnie d'Ouranos, Gaïa et Ombre dormant un peu plus loin, près du feu.

_**EWR/DA**_

Le lendemain, encore une fois, la Roena fut la première à sortir du sommeil. Elle s'étira un peu, mais se figea dans son geste, sentant qu'elle était comme bloquée contre quelque chose de chaud... Et qui semblait respirer, et déterminé à ne pas la lâcher... Elle baissa le regard et vit qu'elle était en fait actuellement blottie contre un torse, sa tête calée dans le creux d'une épaule, et son nez dans un cou. Elle frissonna en comprenant où elle était...

Daïnake comprit que la brune se réveillait, du fait de son agitation soudaine.

- Tu t'es réveillée on dirait, fit-il simplement sur un ton calme, presque rassurant.

Ellia ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le brun la tenait contre lui, et elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle devait prendre la chose... Ce dernier sentit la gène de sa camarade, qui allait crescendo.

- Je... J'aimerais bien que tu me lâches...

Le ton était d'autant plus gêné que sa voix tremblait légèrement. Le Démon regarda le ciel et vit qu'il faisait à peine jour. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Yûme et Enowel, qui dormaient l'un contre l'autre, ou plus précisément l'une dans les bras de l'autre...

- Vu la nuit qu'ont a eut, je pense que personne ne serait contre dormir un peu plus... Tu ne penses pas ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle soupira un peu, et se détourna la tête un instant, pour tenter d'apercevoir les deux elfes. Ce faisant, elle dévoila accidentellement la partie gauche de son cou... Où se trouvait la tête du serpent noir de la Marque.

Le temps qu'elle se rende compte de son étourderie, le Démon aux yeux argent l'avait vu. Ellia referma vivement son col, mais c'était bien évidemment trop tard. Elle voulu s'éloigner mais au moment où elle se redressa, elle fut prise d'un vertige et et brun la rattrapa en douceur. Il reprit la même position, adossé à son arbre et la brune dans ses bras. Cette dernière peinait à voir correctement, sa vue étant quelque peu trouble, et sa tête tournant assez. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle entendit la voix paisible du Démon qui demanda :

- Depuis quand ?

- D... Depuis que... que tu m'aies sortie de la t-tour Nord, répondit Ellia d'une voix hachée.

Elle retenait à grand peine ses larmes. Cette situation était tellement embarrassante, et elle avait terriblement honte.

- Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir de vouloir pleurer, tu sais. C'est parfaitement compréhensible.

Cette simple phrase eut le mérite de libérer un peu la Roena de tension interne et, effectivement, elle se mit à pleurer, cachant sa tête dans le cou du brun, en se recroquevillant contre lui, comme une enfant.

Il lui caressa doucement le dos en murmurant des paroles apaisantes, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots d'Ellia se calment, et qu'elle se rendorme, littéralement agrippée à lui dans une attitude de réelle panique mêlée à une tristesse sans fin.

Ouranos, assis non loin, n'avait rien loupé de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. L'argent rencontra l'ambre un instant, avant que le canidé ne déclare d'une vois presque tendre :

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir... Elle a toujours agit ainsi lorsqu'elle se sent en danger. Même avec nous. »

« Toujours ? », releva Daïnake, surpris.

« Toujours. », répéta Ouranos. « Sa vie est loin d'avoir été un long fleuve tranquille. Elle a trop souvent été pavée de mort de proches. Lorsque mon père l'avait trouvée, elle était tellement peureuse et renfermée sur elle-même... Nous l'avons tous tout de suite intégrée à notre meute, et c'est pour cette unique raison qu'elle s'est peu à peu ouvert à nous. Les seuls moments où elle refuse de nous parler et se cachait, c'est lorsqu'elle repense à son passé... »

Le ton douloureux du Demi-Dieu fit comprendre au brun à quel point il détestait cette situation, que son incapacité à aider sa sœur l'insupportait plus qu'on n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

« Dit moi, qui sont tes parents ? », demanda le brun, curieux.

« Comme tu dois le savoir, chaque espèce vivante d'animaux en ce monde possède un couple de Dieu qui leur est associé, et qui est en quelques sortes leurs guide. Gaïa et moi sommes les descendants de Yakan et Hashira, les Dieux des Loups noirs. Actuellement, nos parents vivent encore, d'où le fait que nous n'ayons pas encore la totalité de nos aptitudes, et que nous puissions nous impliquer ainsi dans la protection de notre sœur, qui a elle-même reçu quelques... Avantages de son adoption par le sang. »

La tête de Daïnake bourdonnait de questions.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Les enfants des Dieux n'atteignent leur pleine puissance qu'à la mort de leurs parents », éluda tristement le Demi-Dieu. « Après, le rôle de Gardiens leur revient, et accomplissent leurs devoirs. Je n'en sait pas plus sur cela, malheureusement. »

« Je vois... », fit le Démon d'une voix ennuyée.

« Inutile de faire cette tête, c'est comme cela, et on y peut rien. », répliqua Ouranos sur le même ton.

Le Loup lança un regard circulaire sur le groupe. Il passa sur Gaïa, endormie contre Ombre non loin, puis sur les deux elfes, également dans les bras de Morphée, et enfin sur sa petite sœur, toujours recroquevillée contre le Démon, qui la serrait contre lui dans une étreinte protectrice plus ou moins consciente.

Il soupira.

« Je pense qu'Ombre a dû souffrir autant qu'Ellia hier soir. Mieux vaut laisser les autres se reposer un peu. Je vais faire un tour... Histoire de voir si personne ne vient par ici. », annonça le Demi-Dieu d'une voix assez lasse.

Le brun hocha simplement la tête, et le géant se redressa et s'éloigna d'un pas lourd.

Ouranos courrait. Il courrait pour évacuer toute la tension et la peur qu'il accumulait depuis quelques temps. Il était inquiet pour sa petite sœur adoptive, sa petite louve. Il redoutait ce que Daïnake et les autres risquaient de découvrir à leurs dépend si Kimaï lisait trop loin en elle. Il courrait, sans vraiment faire attention à là où il allait et sans savoir pourquoi, mais il le faisait. Pour éviter d'avoir à faire quelque chose qu'il risquait de regretter amèrement, comme par exemple se jeter sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans le vain espoir d'apaiser un instant son esprit surmené.

_**EWR/DA**_

Deux heures plus tard, Ouranos fut de retour au campement, plus serein, et bien déterminé à défendre sa famille, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Il trouva un Daïnake pensif et perdu dans ses pensées, ses yeux argent perdus dans le vague. Comme il s'y attendait, le reste de la troupe dormait toujours. Il prit donc la décision de réveiller tout ce petit monde, à petit coups de pattes ou de langue selon la personne concernée. Une fois ce travail achevé, il alla s'asseoir à côté de Gaïa et Ombre, bien réveillées à présent, en attendant que les autres finissent d'émerger et soient prêts à partir.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le groupe était en route pour la capitale, qu'ils devaient atteindre avant la nuit, faute de quoi ils dormiraient encore une fois dehors. Le voyage se fit dans un silence assez pesant, personne n'osant ou n'ayant envie de reparler des événements de la nuit, et donc chacun était plongé dans des pensées.

A la tombée du jour, les remparts de la ville leur apparurent. En lisière de la forêt, Ellia arrêta Ombre, son regard dirigé vers la porte de la ville, gardée par une petite troupe. Sentant l'appréhension mêlée de colère de son amie, Yûme, qui chevauchait à côté d'elle, lui prit la main dans un geste apaisant. La brune lui lança un sourire reconnaissant puis elle descendit de selle souplement, avant de se diriger vers les deux Loups géants, qui étaient assis un peu en retrait. Elle leur caressa doucement la tête.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serais pas seule. La seule chose que j'espère, c'est pouvoir tuer Kimaï de mes mains. », fit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Ouranos frotta doucement sa tête sur la hanche de sa sœur.

« Contentes-toi de nous revenir entière, petite sœur. », fit-il d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude.

Elle lui ébouriffa affectueusement la tête.

« J'en ai bien l'intention, grand frère. »

Gaïa frotta sa truffe sur la main droite de la Roena.

« Soit prudente, petite louve. Tu sais que si tu as besoin de nous, nous serons toujours prêts à intervenir, fait nous juste signe. », dit la grande Louve, une lueur d'appréhension dans ses beaux yeux ambrés, ancrés dans ceux de la brune.

Ellia sentit son cœur se serrer un instant, et elle se pencha pour les prendre dans ses bras.

«Tout ira bien, je vous le promet. Faites moi confiance. Vous, vous restez cachés, d'accord ? », demanda Ellia, et les Loups acquiescèrent.

Après un dernier effleurement, elle revint vers le groupe qui l'attendait patiemment. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers les portes de la ville, et s'exposèrent donc au regard des soldats, rendant tout demi-tour impossible. Le bruit des sabots des chevaux dans la neige était le seul son qui se faisait entendre.

- Halte !, interpella l'un des soldats. D'où venez-vous comme ça ?

Des quatre cavaliers, seule Ellia ne se raidit pas imperceptiblement.

- Nous venons du Nord, du port de Lastriam précisément., expliqua calmement Ellia. Nous venons à Oual pour trouver refuge, notre village ayant été réduit en cendres par les pillards. Nous avons réussit de justesse à nous échapper.

Ellia jouait bien la comédie sur la fin de son discours, elle semblait au bords des larmes, et les trois amis de la brune foudroyèrent du regard le garde, tentant eux aussi de jouer leur rôle pour rendre l'information crédible. Ce qui fonctionna. L'homme en face d'eux grimaça de dégoût.

- C'est bon, vous pouvez passer., grogna-t-il.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la ville, sans autre commentaires. Lorsqu'ils furent au chaud dans une des auberges de la ville, Enowel se risqua à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête :

- Comment as-tu bien pu savoir ce qui c'est passé sur cette île ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque attaque dans les rares villages que nous avons traversés...

La Roena fit un petit sourire.

- Pour la géographie de l'île, c'est parce que j'ai beaucoup voyagé étant petite. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris à me repérer dans l'Empire Noir., expliqua-t-elle.

- Et pour l'attaque du port ?

- Il faut remercier Gaïa. C'est elle qui m'a prévenue qu'il y avait une attaque de pillards sur un village proche du port. Cette information explique le fait que je nous aies fait marcher toute la nuit, il y a deux jours.

Le silence retomba paisiblement sur le quatuor. Comme à chaque fois, à la fin du repas, chacun se dirigea vers sa chambre et les habitudes restèrent, c'est à dire que Yûme et Ellia dormaient ensemble et que Daïnake et Enowel dormaient chacun dans une chambre séparée.

La nuit étendait son obscurité sur la ville depuis longtemps, pourtant Daïnake ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il s'était assis sur le rebord d'une de ses fenêtres et contemplait d'un air distrait les étoiles lui luisaient faiblement, perdu dans ses réflexions.

Il sursauta violemment lorsqu'il entendit un cri télépathique de Yûme.

« DAÏNAKE ! VIENS VITE ! ELLE EST CONTRÔLEE PAR LA MARQUE ET NI MOI NI ENOWEL N'ARRIVONS A LA REVEILLER! »

Il se rua vers la chambre où étaient censées dormir les filles et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Là il se figea. Yûme était assez blanche et avait sur son cou des traces caractéristiques d'une tentative d'étranglement, ainsi que de nombreuses griffures indiquant qu'elles s'étaient battues. Ellia était dans un état effrayant. Le regard fou, elle semblait bien décidée à se jeter sur Yûme pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencer. Elle se débattait pour tenter d'échapper à la poigne d'Enowel qui la retenait, ses bras passés autour des épaules de la brune, la tenant fermement, bien qu'il semblait peiner à maîtriser la force de la Roena en furie. Les protagonistes s'étaient figés au débarquement du brun. Ellia tourna lentement sa tête vers le nouveau venu. Son regard était embrumé, d'une couleur carmin a présent fixées dans les orbes argentées du Démon.

Il s'approcha et elle se mit à grogner de façon animale peu habituelle et plutôt inquiétante. Il laissa un peu de son aura s'échapper. Cette dernière était assombrie par la colère et assez menaçante. Suffisamment pour que les deux elfes de la pièce frissonnèrent.

- Ça suffit maintenant Kimaï. Tu la relâches. Immédiatement.

La Roena grogna légèrement. Daïnake poursuivit dangereusement :

- Laisse-la ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

Ellia eut un rictus amusé.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre cette fois ? Ça ne va pas être aussi simple que la dernière fois., cracha-t-elle.

- Enowel. Emmène Yûme ailleurs. Maintenant., fit le Démon sur un ton n'admettant aucune réplique.

Le blond relâcha lentement Ellia, qui ne réagit pas, les deux bruns se fixant l'un l'autre, comme statufiés. Il s'approcha de l'elfe aux cheveux argent, qui tremblait nerveusement, rigide et regardant tour à tour chacun de ses amis. Il la prit délicatement par les épaules et l'aida marcher. Ils sortirent de la pièce, après un bref coup d'œil de la part d'Enowel vers leurs amis, qui se regardaient toujours en chiens de faïence.

Une fois que la porte fut refermée sur les deux elfes, Daïnake s'approcha d'Ellia, qui sentant la dangerosité du brun, recula prudemment, jusqu'à se retrouvée acculer au mur. Ne supportant pas cet élan de faiblesse, la Roena possédée siffla :

- Alors, que comptes-tu faire ?

Devant l'absence de réponse du brun, elle s'agita légèrement. Apparemment, Kimaï contrôlait mal l'esprit de la brune, pour réagir ainsi.

- Écoute moi très attentivement, car je ne le répéterais pas., gronda le Démon. Tu vas relâcher immédiatement Zaïa et Ellia, sinon je te promet milles souffrances.

- Et comment peux-tu croire ne serait-ce un instant que je vais t'obéir ?, railla Ellia d'un ton traînant.

Il eut un sourire mauvais et ses yeux prirent une inquiétante couleur cuivrée.

- Je suis surpris que tu ne te sois pas plus renseigné sur tes adversaires... Un jour, ce manque d'intelligence te perdra.

Ellia blêmit et eut un long frisson.

- C'est impossible... Les Aethra ont été massacrés la même année et même avant les Wolf's Ring...

- Il faut croire qu'il y a toujours une exception infirmant la règle... Un manque de vigilance de votre part, pauvre barbares et assassins que vous êtes... Dommage pour toi et ta fratrie, mais un des héritiers des Aethra est toujours en vie et bien décidé à venger la perte des siens !, gronda férocement le brun.

La Roena trembla violemment. Au moment où elle s'appétait à perler, ses yeux s'embrumèrent et elle se raidit, les yeux mis-clos. Pour l'aider, le brun se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille :

- Tu es plus forte que lui Ellia. Il n'est rien face à toi. Défend toi...

La brune cligna des yeux quelques minutes plus tard, avant de, se révulser, ces forces l'abandonnèrent à nouveau et elle s'effondra contre Daïnake, qui la réceptionna en douceur. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras et alla l'allonger dans l'un des lits de la pièce.

« Enowel ? Ellia vient de s'endormir, elle ne risque plus rien. Est-ce que tu veux bien aller dire à l'aubergiste que tout compte fait on ne prendra que deux chambres ? », demanda Daïnake à son ami.

« Bien sûr. Yûme également viens juste de s'endormir, elle aussi. Je m'en occupe tout de suite. », fut la réponse du blond.

« Merci. »

« Non, merci à toi. », répliqua le blond, avant de couper le lien télépathique.

Le Démon soupira longuement. Il coula un regard à la Roena, qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Il sentit le poids de sa propre fatigue lui tomber dessus, et décida d'aller s'allonger, même quelques heures, dans le lit vide qui se trouvait parallèlement à celui de la brune.

_**EWR/DA**_

Yûme se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa d'un bond dans le lit où elle se trouvait. Elle jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce dans laquelle elle était, et constata qu'elle n'était pas dans la chambre où elle était censée coucher la veille... Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, se rappelant de se qui s'était produit la veille, justement. En promenant son regard dans la pièce, elle tomba sur Enowel, qui dormait, allongé dans un canapé près de la cheminée.

Elle se leva et alla ouvrir un rideau pour regarder le temps par la fenêtre. Le temps était à l'image de son humeur : maussade. La neige couvrait toujours le sol d'un épais manteau blanc, mais elle paraissait elle aussi presque grisâtre.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle tourna légèrement la tête et surpris Enowel, qui se tenait près d'elle, et regardait également dehors.

- Pas très joyeux comme ambiance...

Cette remarque eut pour effet de les faire sourire. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sans rien dire et regardant par la vitre la ville qui se réveillait difficilement, engourdie par le froid.

- Tu sais comment va Ellia ?, interrogea Yûme.

- Daïnake m'a seulement prévenu lorsqu'elle s'est endormie. Il ne m'en a pas dit plus, désolé.

- Ce n'est rien., lui fit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils s'éloignèrent de leur poste d'observation et allèrent s'installer dans deux fauteuils face à face.

- Que peut-on faire maintenant ?, demanda Yûme.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier ?

Elle haussa les épaules, et chacun se renfonça un peu dans son siège. Enowel regardait distraitement sa camarade, se plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait de la scène qui s'était déroulée la veille...

Il était passé par hasard devant la chambre des deux jeunes femmes, et avait entendu des bruits de lutte, des cris de rage et des sifflements de douleur. Il avait ouvert la porte violemment, et avait vu Ellia plaquer Yûme au sol, tentant visiblement de l'étrangler. Il s'était rué vers ses amies et avait réussit à immobiliser Ellia et à la faire lâcher le cou de l'elfe, du moins du mieux qu'il pouvait , car la Roena s'était débattue comme une diablesse.

Il frissonna un peu en se rappelant la colère qu'il avait ressentit dans l'aura de Daïnake lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de la situation, et de l'état dans lequel il trouvait la brune et ses amis...

Il s'en voulait un peu, également. Il n'aurait pas dû avoir à laisser son amie dans une situation pareille. Il songeait amèrement au piètre ami qu'il représentait en cet instant. Une voix douce le fit cependant sortir de ses sombres pensée.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu sais. Il n'y a que lui, apparemment, qui puisse la libérer de l'emprise exercée par la Marque.

- Il n'empêche que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à ce qui s'est produit et à comment ça aurait pu tourner. Je me sens franchement misérable et inutile. J'ai été incapable de faire quoi que se soit pour l'aider... Je me suis contenté de la regarder souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre, fit Enowel d'une voix chargée de tristesse et d'amertume.

Yûme se redressa et s'approcha du blond.

- Tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé, moi-même j'ai dû me battre contre mon amie qui voulait ma peau. Elle était possédée, Enowel. Rien n'est de notre faute en encore moins la sienne. Tout ce que l'on pouvait faire, s'était être là. Le plus important, c'est de lui montrer que nous serons toujours là pour elle, quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

L'elfe garda obstinément la tête basse, ses yeux azur embrumés par la peine. Yûme sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Enowel, je t'en prie...

La jeune femme s'approcha encore du blond et s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil de son ami. Devant l'absence de réaction de ce dernier, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de son vis-à-vis et les détacha doucement, dans un geste maternel un peu maladroit. Il releva la tête et posa son regard sur Yûme. Ses cheveux lui retombèrent autour du visage, et Yûme lui trouva un air angélique.

- Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, fit-elle doucement.

Il lui prit doucement la main et l'invita ainsi silencieusement à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle se laissa faire, et cala sa tête dans l'épaule de l'elfe, qui posa la sienne contre celle de la jeune femme, laissant leurs cheveux s'emmêler ensemble. Enowel passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et mit son nez sur la tête de Yûme, respirant son doux parfum.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, sans dire un mot.

Finalement, Yûme se redressa un peu, et plongea son regard rouge sang dans l'azur de celui de son vis-à-vis. Elle rougit légèrement.

- Je...

Il lui caressa doucement la joue, lu ôtant l'envie de parler.

- Ne dit rien..., chuchota-t-il presque.

Inconsciemment, leurs visages se rapprochèrent, et leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser tendre.

La jeune femme passa es bras autour du cou d'Enowel, lequel serra de façon possessive la taille de l'elfe dans ses bras. Leur baiser s'enflamma et devint vite passionné , mais ils durent s'arrêter, manque d'air exige.

Ils posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre, se souriant.

- Ouranos avait raison, je te regardais pour une bonne raison, rigola le blond.

- Hmm. Apparemment oui..., fit malicieusement sa compagne.

Ils rirent légèrement, toute gêne ou peine envolée, remplacée par une complicité et une affection mutuelle.

« On est réveillés, vous nous rejoignez en bas ou vous dormez encore ? », fit la voix de Daïnake.

« On arrive tout de suite ! », firent en même temps les deux elfes.

Ils se sourirent à nouveau, amusé par cette soudaine synchronisation. Le blond se rattacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute, laissant libres de nombreuses mèches qui revenaient sur le visage, l'encadrant, en mettant en valeur son visage fin aux traits malicieux.

Ensuite, ils se rendirent dans la salle où les attendaient leurs amis. Leur gaieté s'envola un peu lorsqu'ils virent la tête de ses derniers. Ellia avait l'air lasse et fatigué, et Daïnake plutôt inquiet pour elle, au vu des discrets coups d'œil qu'il lui lançait. Ils s'installèrent à table, et Yûme capta le regard désolé de son ami, auquel elle répondit par un sourire rassurant. Le repas se déroula ainsi, dans un silence pensif.

Toutes les meilleures choses ont une fin, malheureusement.

- Quel est le programme, si tenté est qu'il y en ait un ?, demanda maladroitement Enowel.

- On à beau être dans la capitale, on est pas plus avancés... C'est pas gagné, pour tout dire. Il faudrait trouver un moyen soit de s'infiltrer dans son palais, soit de l'en faire sortir., expliqua Ellia d'un voix assez gênée.

- Comme tu dis... Qu'est ce qu'on a comme infos pour le moment.

- Pas grand chose. Mis à part que c'est un Fils du Maître des Ombres qui aime son confort, qu'il sort rarement de son palais, il est télépathe et bon épéiste. Il à également invoqué depuis plusieurs mois des meutes de chiens à trois têtes. Il les a lui-même dressés, et se sont aujourd'hui de véritables machines à tuer. J'ai entendu dire que depuis peu, il les lâche régulièrement dans la ville, porte closes et qu'il n'est pas rare de trouver au matin un ou plusieurs cadavres de personnes qui auraient servies de défouloirs aux monstruosités...

Sa voix était devenue de plus en plus basse, et se brisa sur la fin.

- On va se séparer en deux groupes, et tenter de trouver une faille dans la garde aux entrées du palais., dit Daïnake, prenant le relais sur la brune, qui avait baissé la tête. Vous vous occuperez des flancs Ouest et Nord et nous des flancs Est et Sud. On se retrouve dans notre chambre ce soir.

Les elfes acquiescèrent, et le groupe se sépara.

Ils se couchèrent tard le soir, après avoir tiré des conclusions peu réjouissantes de leur journée, bien qu'aucun incident ne se soit produit, Oual étant connue pour être une ville sans histoires.

_**EWR/DA**_

Trois jours plus tard, n'ayant pas reçu de signes qui auraient pu trahir une volonté de contrôle de Kimaï sur l'esprit d'Ellia, le quatuor décida d'un commun accord de modifier un peu la structure des groupes. Les jeunes femmes allaient explorer des zones moins sujettes à un danger quelconque, et les hommes s'occupaient des zones les plus gardées, tentant toujours, dans leur reconnaissance du terrain, de trouver une faille dans la défense du palais.

Après une matinée à espionner les allées et venues des soldats, les jeunes femmes allèrent explorer la ville, pour repérer des raccourcis utiles au cas où leur mission tournerait au vinaigre.

Le temps était toujours aussi froid, et un vent modéré n'arrangeait rien à la température ressentie.

- Alors, comment ça se passe, la cohabitation avec Enowel ?, questionna Ellia, rompant le silence, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- Je me demande à quoi tu peux bien penser, je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir., répondit innocemment Yûme.

- Tsss. Tu mens mal, Yûme. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, vous ne vous comportez pas comme d'habitude, lorsque vous êtes ensemble...

La légère rougeur qui envahit les joues de l'elfe fir rire Ellia.

- Depuis quand l'as-tu remarqué ?, interrogea à son tou la jolie elfe, replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux argents aux reflets d'or rose derrière son oreille dans un geste de mal-être.

- Depuis quelques jours, ce me semble., répondit tranquillement son amie, qui fit le même geste avec une de ses longues mèche brune.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice.

- Tu avais raison.

- Par rapport à toi et Enowel, ou au fait que tu ne sache pas me mentir ?, demanda Ellia, amusée.

- Les deux., répondit l'elfe en lui faisant un clin d'œil amusé.

- Et donc ?, demanda Ellia.

- Il se sentait assez mal après ce qui t'es arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher. Il était blessé par sa propre attitude, et ne comprenait pas qu'il n'y ait que Daïnake qui est pu te libérer...

Un silence chargé de tristesse et de colère s'installa.

- Je vais tuer Kimaï. Très lentement, pour le faire souffrir au moins autant qu'il vous a fait souffrir...

Devant ce ton étrangement haineux et assez bas, Yûme reporta son regard qu'elle avait baissé vers Ellia et ses yeux rouge sang croisèrent l'ambre de ceux de sa camarade.

- Zaïa, ne fait rien qui pourrait vous mettre en danger, je t'en prie..., fit-elle à voix basse à la Roena.

La lueur de pure colère dans les yeux ambré devint plus calme, et une expression presque calme l'y remplaça.

- J'ai retenue la leçon. Je tenais simplement à te prévenir que lorsqu'il sera face à nous, même Ellia ne pourra pas m'empêcher de l'égorger.

- Je comprend ta colère, mais si tu agis inconsciemment comme cela, tu...

« Les filles ! Où êtes vous ? », coupa une voix télépathique teintée d'inquiétude.

Elles reconnurent la voix d'Enowel, et se figèrent.

« On est devant l'auberge. Et vous ? », demanda Ellia, revenue à elle.'

« On est tombés dans un piège. Ils sont une vingtaine et il nous ont bloqués dans une impasse », répondit la voix étrangement calme de Daïnake.

Les jeunes femmes devinèrent qu'il devait tenter de se concentrer sur ce qui se déroulait autour de lui, attentif au moindre geste de leurs adversaires.

« Où êtes vous, exactement ? », demanda Yûme.

« Pas loin du château. Ils ont dû remarquer notre manège. », répondit simplement Daïnake, dont la voix commençait à se teinter d'une colère sourde.

« On arrive tout de suite. », lança Ellia.

« NON ! », fut la réponse criée des deux hommes dans un bel ensemble.

« Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? Vous êtes suicidaires ou quoi ? », fit Yûme, autant surprise que sa camarade devant tant de force.

« Ils n'attendent que ça... Rentrez dans l'auberge et attendez avant de ressortir », lança fermement Enowel.

« Mais.. »

« S'il vous plaît ! Restez en sécurité tant que la situation n'est pas sûre, inutile de vous mettre en danger ! », insista Enowel.

« Bande d'abrutis finis ! », cracha Ellia, sa colère ressortant. « Il est hors de de question que je reste les bras croisés uniquement parce que vous avez peur pour ma sécurité ! Où êtes vous exactement ? »

C'est ce moment là que les hommes choisirent pour rompre le contact. Ellia jura, puis attrapa la main de son amie et les téléporta dans la chambre de la brune. Elle la fit s'asseoir avec elle et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Yûme, j'ai une idée pour voir où ils se sont fourrés, mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Elle hocha la tête, attentive à la suite.

- On va se concentrer sur leurs auras pour pouvoir les repérer.

L'elfe acquiesça et elles fermèrent les yeux. Leurs deux puissances se mélangèrent pour n'en former qu'une et elles se concentrèrent toutes deux sur les esprits de leurs amis. Elles se retrouvèrent quelques secondes plus tard, sous la forme d'esprits spectateurs invisibles à tous regards, devant une scène qui les fit frissonner.

Enowel et Daïnake étaient aux prises avec une vingtaine de soldats, et une douzaine d'archers, visiblement des renforts impromptus. Leurs deux amis Se battaient avec acharnement, mais les archers leur posaient pas mal de problèmes, car en plus de devoir parer les coups de taille, feinter pour éviter les coups traîtres et gérer plusieurs adversaires à la fois, ils devaient se méfier des flèches, qui les prenaient la plupart du temps par surprise, et le plus souvent leur arrivaient dans le dos.

Le combat faisait rage, lorsque sortis de nulle part, une meute hideuse, composée d'une dizaine de chiens à trois tête apparut.

Ils étaient massifs, et faisaient environ un mètre de hauteur. Leur fourrure crasseuse et poussiéreuse était d'un brun sombre . Leurs gueules puissantes étaient garnies de crocs blancs acérés, et leurs yeux rouges où brillait une lueur folle les rendait effrayant. De leur poitrails massifs montaient des grognements rauques et caverneux. Leurs pattes puissantes étaient terminées par de longues griffes d'au moins deux centimètres de longueur.

De véritables créatures des Enfers.

Des monstres.

Ils restaient immobiles, comme attendant un ordre invisible. Ellia et Yûme restaient là, à regarder, incapables de faire le moindre geste. Elles virent les molosses, qui passèrent soudainement à l'attaque, se ruer sur les soldat, et broyer furieusement tout ce qui leur tombait sous les crocs. Elles étaient toujours là lorsque les épéistes reculaient précipitamment, les chiens dévastant tout sur leur passage. Elles furent les spectatrices de l'hésitation des créatures, qui ne cherchaient qu'à immobiliser leurs amis au lieu de les tuer.

Elles comprirent que les chiens aidaient simplement les archers, les distrayant pour permettre aux hommes d'ajuster leurs tirs.

Un moment, ils furent acculer, et à ce moment là, Ellia crut voir Enowel et Daïnake regarder dans leur direction, une dernière fois. Avant que nulle n'est pu réagir, les hommes s'effondrèrent, ayant reçu chacun cinq flèches contenant apparemment un puissant sédatif.

Leur vision commença à se troubler, mais avant que la scène ne disparaisse totalement, elles entendirent un faible murmure télépathique :

« Pardonnez-nous... »

Puis ce fut le noir et elles réintégrèrent leurs corps.


	10. Chapter 10

Cela allait faire une bonne heure que ni Yûme, ni Ellia n'avait prononcé un mot, chacune s'étant enfermée dans une sorte de mutisme. Elles étaient perdues dans de sombres pensées.  
>Ellia réfléchissait par rapport à sa relation avec Daïnake, et à ce qu'il était réellement. Elle avait compris qu'il était un Démon de la famille des Aethra - ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose d'ailleurs, mais impossible de se rappeler quoi... - car malgré les apparences, elle était consciente lorsque Kimaï l'avait possédée. Mis à part ces quelques informations glanée de façon peu glorieuse, elle ignorait tout du brun... Et par dessus tout, elle cherchait à comprendre leurs comportements l'un envers l'autre. Elle s'énervait à trouver une solution, et traitait de tout les noms le Démon qui n'était jamais là quand elle avait besoin de lui...<p>

« Euh... J'ai vraiment pensé ça ?... Alors là c'est clair, je suis en train de devenir folle... », pensa Ellia.

« A qui le dis-tu... », entendit-elle répondre.

« Je te remercie de m'aider, Zaïa... », pensa-t-elle en bougonnant.

« Je t'en prie, ce fut un plaisir ! », répliqua joyeusement la Roena.

Ellia soupira. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve des réponses, parce que sinon, elle allait véritablement commettre un meurtre.

Yûme n'avait même pas remarqué l'état de trouble de sa camarade. Elle pensait à Enowel. Leur rares moments de fou rire, de bonne humeur et de tendresse. Leur baiser. Elle rougirait presque si elle n'avait pas été avec Ellia. Depuis ce fameux jour, ils n'avaient plus eut aucune gêne à dormir ensemble dans le lit du blond. Ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, et s'étaient même racontés leurs enfances respectives, oscillant entre le rire et les silences respectueux. Elles se traita mentalement d'idiote. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de baisser les bras !

Finalement, Ellia se redressa, faisant sortir Yûme de ses réflexions.

Sans dire un mot, elle alla à la fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, semblant chercher quelque chose dans le paysage hivernale qu'offrait Oual, une expression étrange et indéchiffrable sur le visage. Elle pencha la tête vers l'avant, laissant ses longs cheveux brun cuivrés lui descendre devant les yeux, dissimulant son visage à la jeune elfe.

Yûme se leva et s'approcha doucement de la brune. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa camarade et s'assit à ses côtés, respectant son silence. Elle la sentit se mettre à trembler, et se tourna vers elle. Ellia sanglotait doucement, son visage dissimulé dans ses mains. L'elfe se rapprocha et la prit doucement dans ses bras. La Roena se lâcha et pleura tout son saoul contre son amie, qui pleurait également.

Un long moment passa avant qu'elles ne se séparent et que leur tristesse ne se transforme en froide détermination.

**_EWR/DA_**

Dans un cachot sombre et humide, deux jeunes hommes reprenaient difficilement et lentement conscience. Ils étaient attachés par les poignets à un mur et au sol par les chevilles. Ils avaient été plus ou moins jetés et attachés à la va-vite, au jugé de leurs positions plutôt tordue et particulièrement douloureuses.

- Ahhh... Ma tête va exploser..., ronchonna l'elfe blond, se redressant lentement.

Un grognement lui répondit.

- T'es pas le seul. La vache ! Ils ont eut la main lourde sur les dosages !, grommela son camarade brun en s'adossant au mur dans son dos.

Ils détaillèrent l'endroit où ils étaient emprisonnés. Une cellule minuscule, sombre et décidément trop humide. Les murs de pierres sombres semblaient avoir été polis par le passage de bien des personnes par le passé obscur de l'endroit. La seule lumière était celle provenant d'une torche à la flamme mourante.

- Après la tour, les Catacombes..., fit ironiquement Enowel.

- Charmant. C'est aussi immonde que la tour, les courants d'air en moins, et encore...

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

- D'après toi, ça fait combien de temps que nous sommes ici ?, interrogea l'elfe sur un ton presque badin.

- Je dirais une bonne douzaine d'heure. A peu près., répondit Daïnake en jetant un regard critique sur la chose qui leur fournissait de la lumière.

L'elfe grimaça en sentant ses muscles tout ankylosés. Les flèche ne les avaient pas réellement blessés, mais ils ressentaient encore les derniers effets du sédatif, et ils étaient donc un peu groggy et engourdis par le froid ambiant de la pièce.

Un long silence s'installa. Une brise s'engouffra sournoisement dans leur cellule par les aspérités de la pierre et éteignit la torche.

Soupir collectif de la part des deux prisonniers.

- Super., fit la voix ironique de Daïnake.

- Ouaip. J'adore., répliqua sur le même ton Enowel.

**_EWR/DA_**

Ellia et Yûme s'étaient faufilée dans une des casernes où se réunissaient les gardes de Oual, dans l'espoir de glaner des informations sur le lieu de détention de leurs amis. Après avoir réussi à s'introduire en se rendant invisible, grâce à leurs " particularités ", elle commencèrent leur discret espionnage.

Elles surprirent soudain une conversation intéressante entre deux gardes qui se trouvaient un peu à part du reste de leurs camarades.

- On a eut de la chance de s'en sortir. Ils ont quand même réussit à tuer Fallian et Eyrol, qui pourtant n'étaient pas des lâches !

- Ouais. Ces deux enfoirés., cracha l'autre. Qu'ils aillent pourrir en Enfer !

- Il paraît qu'ils ont été enfermés dans les Catacombes..., reprit son collègue avec un frisson d'inquiétude.

- C'est ce qui se raconte.

Il ricana, un amusement mauvais sur son visage.

- En tout cas, ils n'en sortiront pas vivants., grinça-t-il.

Ils gloussèrent. Les jeunes femmes se retenaient à grand peine de les massacrer, leur haine montant crescendo et en flèche depuis le début de leur espionnage. Les yeux d'Ellia viraient insidieusement à l'ambre, et son aura virait dangereusement au noir. Yûme était de plus en plus inquiète, et se demandait leurs compagnons étaient encore entiers...

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait bientôt une chasse pour trouver les deux femmes qui les accompagnaient., glissa l'autre sur un ton assez bas.

Ils échangèrent un regard qui fit frémir de dégout et d'appréhension Yûme et Ellia.

- J'espère qu'on les trouvera avant les autres, comme ça on pourra s'amuser un peu avant de recevoir la prime pour leur capture., grinça le premier.

Un sourire torve lui répondit. Les jeunes femmes eurent un nouveau frisson, et Yûme tira vite Ellia vers la sortie pour qu'elles puissent se téléporter vers leur chambre. Elle avait sentit la bouffée de rage pure de son amie, et prit soin d'insonoriser la pièce et de se lancer un charme de protection. La Roena relâcha d'un coup toute la fureur qui bouillonnait en elle, et la plupart des objets présents dans la pièce explosèrent. La chambre fut comme balayée par un ouragan: le mobilier fut renversé et salement amoché, les objets fragiles volèrent en éclats... Même la salle de bain ne ressemblait plus qu'à une triste ruine de porcelaine brisée...

Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment calme, l'elfe fit en sorte que la pièce reprenne son aspect original, comme si rien ne s'y était produit. Elle jeta un œil vers la brune, qui s'était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et avait à présent le regard fixe et dans le vague.

- Excuse moi, cela m'a quelque peu échappé..., fit-t-elle d'une voix absente teinté de tristesse.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, si ça n'avait as été toi, je pense que j'aurais moi-même explosée..., rassura l'elfe aux yeux rouge.

Elle échangèrent un sourire assez las.

- Il y avait longtemps que tu ne t'était pas mise dans un tel état., fit remarquer Yûme avec un sourire malicieux.

Ellia lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

- Ce n'est pas faux. Dis moi, as-tu une idée de quand sera la prochaine pleine lune?

- Hum... Dans une semaine, si je ne me trompe. Pourquoi cette question?

La brune ne répondit que par un sourire énigmatique. L'elfe fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse... Puis elle se souvint d'une de leur discutions par le passé et écarquilla les yeux.

- Ah... c'est plus facile durant cette période-là?

- Non, mais c'est durant cette période que c'est le plus impressionnant dirons-nous. , expliqua vaguement la brune, ses yeux sombres prenant une teinte ambre particulièrement inquiétante.

Elle eut un sourire assez sadique auquel Yûme répondit de la même manière, ses yeux rouge sang lui donnant un air de tueuse.

- Ils vont regretter leurs actes stupides..., gronda l'elfe.

- Oh que oui, vu comment ça se présente..., fit son amie sur le même ton.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice, mais où une lueur de sadisme y brillait. Quelqu'un de l'extérieur aurait pu les comparer à des fauves... Des fauves prêts à fondre sur leurs proies.

_**EWR/DA**_

Daïnake se sentait prêt à défaillir. Il n'avait jamais reçu pareil traitement, même dans ses pires moments! Et il fallait avouer que les soldats étaient... Imaginatifs et innovateurs questions tortures lentes et particulièrement douloureuses... Il était couvert de diverses blessures, dont la forme et la profondeur dépendaient de l'humeur des bourreaux du jour et des " outils " utilisés.

Il jeta un œil à Enowel, qui n'était décidément pas dans un meilleurs état que lui. Le blond était assis contre le mur, penché vers l'avant, et avait la respiration légèrement sifflante. Ses cheveux lui retombaient en désordre devant le visage et ses yeux bleu azur mis-clos semblaient fixer quelque chose d'invisible.

Le Démon fulminait intérieurement. La substance qu'ils leurs administrait souvent l'empêchait de libérer la " chose " en lui. Il était comme privé d'une partie de lui-même et ce simple constat le rendait fou et malade en même temps. Il avait beau essayer, c'était comme s'il se heurtait à un mur invisible, ou bien comme s'il n'y avait absolument rien... Et se sentir aussi faible le faisait enrager plus que tout.

Il entendit soudain des bruits de pas et des voix ténues venant du couloir, et comprit que l'on revenait pour eux. Il grimaça devant le vacarme qu'ils faisaient, et Enowel sursauta lorsque deux types firent irruption violemment dans la cellule, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

L'aîné des deux se distinguaient par ses cheveux bruns parsemés d'argent. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, de stature moyenne mais solide comme le soldat qu'il était, et dardait son regard gris-vert méprisant sur les deux prisonniers. Le cadet devait avoir la trentaine, et était corpulent et plutôt imposant. Ses yeux marron clair brillaient d'un éclat qui était tout sauf amical.

- J'espère que cet endroit vous plait., grinça l'aîné. Vous risquez fort d'y séjourner encore longtemps.

Le cadet ne put visiblement se retenir et lança sur un ton hautain :

- Je dois dire que celle cellule est l'endroit idéale pour des résidus dans votre genre...

Daïnake se contenta des les fixer dans les yeux l'un après l'autre, impassible, tout comme Enowel. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas en leur faisant le plaisir de répondre qu'il échapperait à une nouvelle séance de " gâteries ". Et puis, que dire ? Les types en face d'aux leurs paraissait déjà bien misérables de se trouver dans un endroit pareil, qui plus est avec plaisir. Le plaisir de tuer. Le plaisir de blesser. Le plaisir de voir la douleur chez les autres.

Leur expression indéchiffrable sembla agacer les deux soldats, qui serrèrent un bref instant les mâchoires. Une teinte un peu folle apparue dans le regard du plus jeunes, tandis que le plus âgé paru comme... amusé de la situation.

- Bon. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, passons à des activités... plus sérieuses dirons-nous., grinça le plus jeune.

Il détachèrent de leurs ceintures des fouets, faisant frissonner les prisonniers. Seuls des ricanements répondirent à leur propre réaction. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux, et l'homme aux yeux gris-vert fit sur un ton mauvais :

- On va pouvoir s'amuser un peu, personne ne vient jamais par ici... Ils racontent que vous êtes de sales monstruosités qu'il vaudraient mieux laisser pourrir... On va bien voir si vous êtes si terrifiant que ça. Après tout... jamais vous ne pourrez ressortir d'ici... autant que votre séjour en vaille la peine...

_**EWR/DA**_

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Oual. Dans l'ombre à la lisère de la forêt bordant les murailles enfermant les Catacombes, Ellia et Yûme attendaient. Il valait mieux ne pas foncer tête baisser si elles voulaient pouvoir ressortir un minimum discrètement. Elles avaient réussi à repérer une entrée relativement peu gardée menant aux Catacombes de Kimaï.

L'attente se faisait dans un silence oppressant. Aucune des deux jeunes femmes ne supportait l'idée que leurs amis étaient sans doute à cet instant en train de se faire torturer. Rien que le fait d'y faire allusion les rendait folle de rage.

« Ombre, toi et les loups vous restez en retrait. Vous n'intervenez que si nous avons besoin de votre aide pour pouvoir sortir de la ville. En aucun cas vous ne descendez, et ce quoi qu'il advienne. », lança Ellia à sa jument sur un ton catégorique.

« D'accord. Soyez tout de même prudente, toutes les deux. », fut la réponse de l'équidé.

« Comme d'habitude, ma belle. », répliqua gentiment la Roena.

Lorsque la nuit fut complètement tombée et que la Lune apparue, pleine et resplendissante dans un ciel vide de tout nuage, Ellia se dissimula un instant dans une ombre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Yûme se trouva face à une magnifique louve noire. Le seul détail la différenciant des Demi-Dieu était ses yeux, deux orbes sombres pailletés d'ambre.

L'animal s'allongea aux pieds de l'elfe qui compris le message et grimpa sur le dos de son amie. La louve se releva et avança vers la porte à pas feutrés. Yûme leur jeta un charme d'invisibilité et elles entrèrent discrètement, silencieuses comme des ombres.

« L'entrée a été relativement simple, mais à partir de là, tout se complique. », lança Ellia.

Elles descendirent un long escalier qui s'enfonçait profondément sous terre. Les odeurs en émanant firent frissonner les deux amies. Une odeur de souffrance, de joie mauvaise, de sang et de mort. Écœurant. Elles arrivèrent en bas, et se retrouvèrent devant un véritable labyrinthe de portes, et de couloirs.

« Je comprend à présent pourquoi personne ne descend jamais ici, ou presque. », lança la louve, ce qui fit sourire l'elfe.

« Dis-moi, plaisanterie à part, peux-tu trouver leur odeur ? Je dois avouer que j'ai quelques difficultés avec les espaces souterrains... », demanda Yûme, penaude.

Pour toute réponse, sa monture provisoire se mit à renifler et à inspecter chaque millimètre se trouvant devant elle. Un bruit ténu attira l'attention de l'elfe, et Ellia releva brutalement la tête. Elle grogna et s'élança dans une direction, prenant ainsi son amie au dépourvu.

« J'ai entendu leurs cris ! », gronda Ellia, répondant à la question muette de l'elfe.

Elle courait à perdre haleine dans ce dédale sombre et malodorant, avant d'arriver à une intersection, où elle hésita un instant, avant de repartir comme une flèche dans un couloir d'où provenait une forte odeur... Une odeur de sang.

« Ellia ! Les garçon sont là-bas, au fond du couloir ! », cria intérieurement Yûme.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de la gueule du canidé géant, qui accéléra encore un peu plus l'allure. Les bruits se faisant entendre n'étaient autres que des claquements caractéristiques de fouets fendant l'air, les mettant un littéralement hors d'elles. Ellia s'arrêta brutalement et dans un dérapage assez bien contrôlé devant un porte restée très légèrement entrouverte. L'elfe sauta à terre, brisant ainsi le charme d'invisibilité, et ouvrit dans coup violent la porte dans un beau fracas.

Elles tombèrent sur une scène qui les figea. Enowel et Daïnake gisaient à terre, inconscients et baignant dans leur sang qui formait une grande flaque écarlate sous eux. L'odeur métallique du sang, associé aux fouets que tenaient les deux garde devant elles, fit perdre le peu de self contrôle restant aux guerrières. Le grognement furieux d'Ellia fit sortir les gardes de leur torpeur, les faisant jeter leurs fouets et dégainer leurs épées.

- Qui êtes-vous, et comment Diable êtes-vous arrivé ici ?, grogna l'un des hommes, les jaugeant de son regard gris-vert mi-moqueur, mi-calculateur.

Pour toute réponse, la louve lui sauta dessus en grondant furieusement. Il parvint à la repousser en l'envoyant plus loin. Elle dérapa agilement sur ses pattes et repassa vivement à l'attaque. De son côté, l'autre homme avait d'abord essayé d'aider son aîné, mais devant la hargne de l'animal, mais aussi intimidé par sa taille et sa vivacité, il préféra se rabattre sur sa camarade.

Des combats acharnés s'engagèrent. Le jeune qui combattait Yûme s'agaçait sur le fait qu'il n'arrivait même pas à atteindre l'elfe, malgré tous ses vains efforts et usant de ses techniques les plus vicieuses. Plus le combat durait, plus il s'essoufflait, plus elle semblait insaisissable et rapide. Elle était devenue un véritable feu-follet. Le combat entre Ellia et son adversaire faisait rage. Elle évita un coup de taille qui aurait dû la décapiter en feintant sur la gauche... Mais ne pu éviter dans le même temps le poignard lancé par l'homme, qui se planta dans son flanc droit, juste derrière l'épaule. Elle grogna de douleur et sauta à la gorge de son adversaire, qui ne put l'éviter. Au moment où elle referma sa gueule sur la gorge de l'homme, ce dernier attrapa le manche du poignard qui, dans l'élan, se planta plus profondément dans ses côtes, et fut poussé vers le bassin de la Louve, ouvrant une large plaie sur son passage. Elle gémit et lui brisa la colonne dans un geste rageur.

Elle se tourna vers Yûme, jugulant la douleur qui irradiait de la blessure, pour la voir planter sa lame dans la poitrine de son adversaire, qui s'écroula dans un râle. Elle retira son épée, et vit avec effarement le sang gouttant du flanc de son amie.

« Ellia ! Tu es... », commença l'elfe, paniquée.

« Ce n'est pas le moment ! Le plus important pour le moment, c'est de déguerpir d'ici ! Met ces deux-là sur mon dos, et filons ! », coupa la Louve.

Yûme acquiesça avec inquiétude et se hâta de s'exécuter. Comme elle s'apprêtait à partir à pied, la Louve lui lança :

« Grimpe. »

« Mais... »

« Ne discute pas, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! MONTE ! », ordonna Ellia.

Et, sans plus réfléchir, elle se hissa derrière les jeunes hommes et la Louve se rua vers la sortie, à une allure qui aurait pu paraître impossible au vu de son état. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'extérieur, dans la cour du Château.

Soudain, de partout surgirent des hommes armés, leur barrant le passage, et la Louve dérapa dans le sable et s'arrêta brusquement. Des archers les mirent en joue depuis les remparts, et d'autres soldats s'empressèrent de les encercler. Ellia grogna férocement, et certains se figèrent. Cependant, personne n'attaquait, attendant visiblement que l'on leur en donne l'ordre.

« Yûme, fait descendre les garçons. », lança Ellia.

L'elfe s'exécuta et descendit doucement, en surveillant les faits et gestes des uns et des autres. Elle fit prudemment de même avec leurs amis, et les assis contre des arbres avec délicatesse. Puis elle se remis à côté de son amie, en dégainant son épée. L'odeur du sang de son amie la mettait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise. En effet, la brune perdait pas mal de sang... Sang qui commençait à former une flaque dans le sable de l'arrière cour. Ses pattes et ses crocs étaient couvert de celui de l'homme qu'elle avait éliminé il y avait quelques instants, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de rage effrayante. Elle était vraiment terrifiante.

- Eh bien, eh bien..., fit une voix teintée d'amusement. On veut s'enfuir ?

Ellia détailla l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. De corpulence moyenne, avec une musculature fine mais à l'air terriblement efficace. Un visage calme aux traits moqueurs encadré par une chevelure sombre lui arrivant aux épaules... Seuls ses yeux étaient froids et calculateurs, révélant ainsi sa véritable nature.

- C'est tellement adorable !, fit-il en essuyant une fausse larme. Les courageux guerriers tombés au combat sauvés par leurs aimées... C'est tellement romantique !

Il les regarda attentivement, puis fixa son regard dans les yeux sombres de la louve. IL lui fit un petit rictus méchant.

- Il ne pourra rien faire pour toi cette fois-ci., lui lança-il d'une voix mauvaise.

« Il n'aura pas besoin d'intervenir. Je vais personnellement m'occuper de ton cas. », gronda Ellia.

Comme le canal télépathique était toujours ouvert, Yûme avait entendu Ellia, et elle frissonna au ton qu'elle avait employé. Elle lui jeta un regard, et son inquiétude ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'elle vit son état.

Le sang continuait à goutter abondamment de la plaie, et la flaque s'étendait de plus en plus. Elle avait pratiquement doublée de taille.

« Gaïa, Ouranos ! Préparez-vous à devoir intervenir ! Je ne pense pas que votre sœur tiendra très longtemps à ce rythme-la ! », lança Yûme.

« Sheeva et Ténèbres sont arrivés, et on est tous prêts à intervenir. », lui répondit Gaïa.

- Trêve de bavardages. Je préfèrerais te tuer moi-même avant que tu ne meure bêtement en te vidant de ton sang...

« J'attends de voir ça ! », gronda la louve avant de se ruer sur son adversaire.

Le combat devint vite chaotique. Les deux dragons s'occupaient des remparts et des archers s'y trouvant, pendant que Yûme, aidée par les Demi-Dieux, se chargeaient des soldats et autres épéistes au sol. La panique avait succédée à l'attaque imprévue des quatre animaux, et les rangs dispersés chaotiquement aidaient pas mal les défenseurs. Ombre, elle s'était placée entre les combats et les blessés, veillant à ce que personne n'ai l'idée de s'en prendre à eux. Même si elle aurait préféré faire autre chose, elle se rongeait les sangs en se contraignant à rester immobile.

Elle entendit cependant comme un grognement venant de derrière elle, et compris que l'un des deux hommes qu'elle surveillait devait se réveiller, bien qu'elle ne se retourna pas.

- Om-Ombre ?... Mais que ?..., marmonna la voix rauque du brun.

« On est venus sauver votre peau. Tâche simplement de te faire discret pour le moment ? », coupa sèchement Ombre.

Il compris que quelque chose la tourmentait et regarda circulairement la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il prit alors conscience de Yûme qui luttaient contre trois soldats qui peinaient à résister à ses attaques, d'Ouranos et Gaïa qui s'occupaient de réduire en morceaux une troupe d'épéistes désorganisée et assez paniquée... Des dragons qui croquaient les archers qui tentaient de s'enfuir sans succès... Et lorsque son regard tomba au centre le la cours, il vit avec étonnement un troisième loup géant se battre contre ce qui semblait être Kimaï. Il allait interroger Ombre sur l'identité du canidé lorsqu'il compris qui manquait. Ellia.

La bataille se déroulait sous les lueurs de la pleine lune, et il maudit son état qui l'empêchait d'intervenir, et ce que quelques manières que ce soit. Même ses instinct de Démon semblaient s'être évaporés, si bien qu'il se sentait faible et inutile, le faisant enrager encore plus si c'était possible.

Clairement, il vit qu'Ellia fatiguait. Sa blessure la ralentissait et l'affaiblissait, et cela Kimaï le savait parfaitement. Mais elle se refusait à écouter Zaïa, qu'elle parvenait de plus en plus difficilement à contenir dans son esprit. Elle ne souhait pas _le_ faire... Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Soudainement, Kimaï exécuta nu mouvement rapide qui faucha Ellia, qui ne retrouva le nez dans la poussière.

- Alors, c'est tout ?, lui lança Kimaï, qui semblait assez déçu.

Elle grogne et se releva difficilement, mais la douleur l'emporta et elle s'écroula lourdement dans un râle sourd. Elle respirait rapidement, essoufflée, et peinait à gérer toutes les informations que lui envoyait son cerveau... Zaïa qui la pressait mais dont elle ne comprenait pas un mots... Douleur... Souffrance... Peur...

- Serait-ce déjà fini ?, fit d'une voix – presque – triste le Fils du Maître des Ombres. J'aurais espéré que cela dure plus longtemps...

Il soupira.

- Dommage.

Il s'approcha de la Louve toujours au sol, et Daïnake le vit avec horreur poser sa lame sur la gorge de l'animal. Il allait bondir pour l'en empêcher, mais s'en retrouva incapable. Une aura terriblement sombre et menaçante commença à s'élever d'Ellia. Un grondement bestial se fit entendre et paralysa l'ensemble du champ de bataille.

Avant que quiconque n'est eut le temps de comprendre, Ellia s'était relevée et avait bondi sur Kimaï, le plaquant au sol. Le temps sembla suspendu un instant. La louve et l'homme se toisèrent un instant, puis on entendit un faible : « Bon sang, mais qui es-tu vraiment ?... », avant que l'animal n'égorge purement et simplement ce dernier. Elle releva la tête et poussa un hurlement terrible qui fit s'enfuir tous les soldats dans des cris très peu masculins.

Le brun sentit que ses forces l'abandonnaient à nouveau, et sombra dans un long sommeil agité...

_**EWR/DA**_

Daïnake se réveilla difficilement d'un sommeil de plombs peuplé d'étranges rêves chaotiques, mêlant champs de batailles et visions d'ombres lui rappelant vaguement des loups en train de se battre contre des ombres... Et du sang, partout du sang...

Il garda un instant les yeux fermé et se détendit en profitant de la chaleur confortable de là où il se trouvait. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'un léger bruit s'élevait de derrière ce qu'il croyait être son oreiller... Une respiration, lente et régulière... Étrange. Il ouvrit les yeux, et... se trouva face à une fourrure noire. Après un petit temps, il leva les yeux, et vit une grosse tête posée sur des pattes avant derrière la sienne, le souffle de l'animal lui chatouillant légèrement la nuque. Il était roulé en boule contre l'un des Loup ?

La question était maintenant : Lequel était-ce ?

« Tiens, on dirait que tu décides enfin à te réveiller. », fit la voix douce d'Ellia dans sa tête.

Il leva un peu plus les yeux, et son regard croisa celui, calme quoique fatigué, de la Roena. Le brun frissonna doucement. Il avait dormi contre elle, et elle ne l'avait pas réduit en pièces ? Ou alors elle venait seulement de se réveiller... Ce qui paraissait peu probable tout de même...

« Dis-moi, c'est ta situation qui t'étonne tant que ça ? », lança la Louve d'un air autant moqueur qu'exténué.

« Un peu... », admit-il.

« Bah ! Crois-tu vraiment que je t'ai sorti des Catacombes pour te tailler en morceaux ensuite ? Tu es d'une logique ! »

Il se permit un sourire.

« Il est sûr que vu comme ça... », fit-il. « Au fait, où sont les autres ? »

Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne les avait pas entendu ni vu. La Louve papillonnait des yeux, semblant lutter pour rester éveiller.

« Ellia ? », demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Ce n'est rien... Pour les autres, ils doivent être dans une autre pièce... », répondit-elle sur un ton vague.

Elle ferma les yeux, et fut très vite rendormie. Daïnake sentait lui aussi comme une nouvelle vague de sommeil l'assommer. Il se blottit contre le flanc de son amie, qui ne broncha pas, et sombra à son tour.

De leur côté, Enowel émergea lentement. Il se sentait vraiment bien là où il se trouvait... Bizarre. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et son regard tomba directement dans les yeux rouge de sa compagne. Ils se sourirent. Enowel compris ce qui c'était passé, bien qu'il ne pourrait dire comment s'était déroulé leur sortie...

- Bonjour vous., lança le blond d'une voix un peu rauque.

- Salut., lui répondit Yûme. Bien dormi la marmotte ?

- Mouais... Si on peut appeler cela dormir. Où est-on, exactement ?

- De retour à l'Arbre des Âges., lui répondit simplement sa compagne.

- Et les autres ? Où sont-ils ?

- Ils doivent encore dormir, à mon avis. Je pense que nous devrions en faire de même., dit doucement l'elfe aux yeux sanguins.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec cela...

Ils se rallongèrent confortablement l'un contre l'autre, et après quelques instants, se rendormirent à leur tour. Cette nuit-là, dans les racines protectrices de l'Arbre, les seuls bruits audibles étaient ceux de créatures nocturnes et des respirations calmes de deux elfes, un démon, trois Loups, deux Dragons et quatre chevaux, dispersés dans différentes salles formées par l'enchevêtrement tortueux du vétuste bois.

_**EWR/DA**_

La journée était bien avancée lorsqu'enfin l'un des membres du quatuor se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Enowel, car c'était bien lui, ouvrit péniblement les yeux, avec l'impression d'avoir dormi comme une souche pendant plusieurs mois... Il se sentait lourd, et ses muscles ankyloses le faisait diablement souffrir, comme s'ils avaient subitement tous décidé de se tendre en même temps. Il sentait la tête de Yûme, qui reposait sur sa poitrine, tout comme si avait conscience de sa propre main sur la taille de la jeune femme et de la couverture les recouvrant. Une vague pensée passa par sa tête plutôt embrumée... C'était la question sur le pourquoi de la température clémente du lieu où il se trouvaient, bien qu'ils ne soient pas réellement dans un lieu fermé.

« C'est parce que c'est un arbre magique. Il est tellement puissant qu'aucune énergie maléfique ne peut s'immiscer en ces lieux. », lui répondit une voix qu'il identifia comme celle d'Ombre, qui était apparemment réveillée.

« Je vois... Merci. Mais dis moi, combien de temps sommes-nous restés enfermés ? »

« Un peu plus d'une semaine. », répondit la jument.

Il se mit à réfléchir sur tout ce qui leur était arrivé récemment, et se fit la réflexion intérieure que, définitivement, ils n'avaient pas de chance. C'était un peu comme si ils étaient destinés à devoir souffrir tout le temps. Il fut sorti de ses sombres ruminements par Yûme, qui se réveillait.

- Hmph..., grogna-t-elle. Il est quelle heure ?

« Un peu plus de midi. », fut la réponse d'Ombre.

- D'accord. Merci Ombre., remercia-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant. Elle était irrémédiablement adorable ainsi, à moitié endormie, les yeux dans le vague et les cheveux légèrement désordonnés... Cette dernière se redressa et il s'assit. Elle se frotta un instant les yeux, avant de s'étirer comme un chat et de se relever. Le jeune elfe ne détacha pas un instant son regard de sa silhouette, mais resta assis.

- Et si tu te levais, au lieu de me regarder ?, lança-t-elle en mettant les mains sur les hanches, tentant de paraître exaspérée – sans grand succès.

Il s'exécuta avec une petite grimace. Ses muscles endoloris ne voulaient rien savoir et il n'arriva pas à se redresser, complètement rouillé. Yûme leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui tendre les mains pour l'aider, un sourire qui se voulait moqueur sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'il fut enfin debout, tout deux se figèrent. Enowel tenait toujours ses mains, et ils se regardèrent un long moment, les yeux azur dans les yeux rouge, l'eau contre la flamme... Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser tendre qui devint vite passionné, comme si leurs vies en dépendait. Ils ne le rompirent qu'une fois à bout de souffle, et Enowel posa son front sur celui de Yûme, avant que cette dernière ne se blottisse dans ses bras.

- J'ai eut si peur..., gémit la jeune femme, sanglotant contre son compagnon.

- Ce qui m'a le plus blessé, c'était d'être privé de toi..., souffla le blond.

Longtemps ils restèrent ainsi, le silence entre eux uniquement coupé par les sanglots irrépressibles de la jeune elfe dans les bras de son blond, qui lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes dans le creux de l'oreille.

Finalement, elle s'apaisa. Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon et lança d'une voix joyeuse :

- Et si on allait réveiller les autres ?

- Bonne idée ! Mais où sont-ils ?

Elle lui jeta un regard malicieux avant de lui prendre la main et l'entraina en courant dans la vaste structure de l'Arbre des Âges.

- J'espère seulement qu'on ne les dérangera pas trop !, lança soudainement le blond.

Cette remarque les fit rire et Yûme le conduisit au travers du dédale compliqué formé par les racines de l'Arbre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers le blond. Elle lui fit un sourire en mettant un doigt devant ses lèvres, pour lui intimer le silence. Il hocha la tête pour lui indiquer son accord, puis ils s'approchèrent lentement du lieux de repos de leurs amis... Mais se figèrent au bout de quelques pas. Ils n'en revenaient pas. La scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux... Était... Inattendue ?

_**EWR/DA**_

Ellia se réveilla en grognant, en sentant Daïnake remuer son son flanc droit, qui était toujours douloureux. Elle s'étira longuement, détendant un peu ses muscles noués et engourdis. Le brun tenta lui aussi se s'étirer, mais ses muscles totalement tétanisés le rappelèrent à l'ordre, et il resta simplement allongé.

- Bien dormi ?, demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

Seul un nouveau grognement lui répondit. Il soupira et réussi difficilement à se redresser et à s'adosser doucement contre la Louve, pour ne pas rouvrir ses blessures. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Un silence gêné. Ellia restait allongée et la tête sur les pattes, réfléchissant à comment elle allait bien pouvoir expliquer cette " petite nouveauté " au brun. Ce dernier cherchait aussi un moyen d'aborder ses propres... Particularités.

Finalement, ce fut le Démon qui rompit le silence.

- Tu n'as absolument pas à être mal à l'aise, tu sais.

Devant l'absence de réaction de la Roena, il poursuivit.

- En réalité, je suis pareil que toi.

Elle se redressa, et le fixa, une lueur interrogative dans les yeux.

- Je veux dire... j'ai... Moi aussi des... particularités dirons-nous.

Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, en aplatissant l'oreille du côté où elle levait, signe de confusion. Le brun soupira un peu pour se donner du courage, et poursuivit son monologue, en baissant un peu la tête.

- Tu as dû t'interroger sur le fait que je sois le seul à pouvoir te calmer lorsque tu es en colère... Eh bien, c'est parce que je suis un Démon Loup, et j'ai donc une certaine influence sur ton propre Loup., finit-il.

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Ellia et ne croisa que son regard calme, la tête revenue à l'initiale sur ses pattes. Il eut alors une envie subite, et lui fit un sourire énigmatique. Elle fronça les sourcils, méfiante et releva la tête... L'image du brun se troubla un instant et la Louve se statufia. Devant elle, se tenait... Un Loup blanc de sa taille, massif et robuste, un tas de muscle et de nerfs sous sa douce fourrure blanche. Sa douce odeur lui tourna légèrement la tête tant elle était marquée.

« Je ne savais pas trop comme te l'annoncer... », fit-il d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude, le regard bas et les oreilles aplaties sur sa tête.

« Je pense que tu me dois la vérité maintenant. Après tout, tu n'es plus à une révélation près. », fit doucement Ellia.

Il s'allongea contre elle, en posant sa tête sur ses propres pattes, comme s'il puisait son courage de ce simple contact. Ellia ne dit rien, et se contenta de l'écouter raconter sa vie. Il lui raconta son enfance avec sa famille nombreuse, bien qu'il en ait peu de souvenirs. Il lui restait cependant des moment plus clairs où il se souvenait d'une famille aimante et aux membres aussi différents que semblables... Puis la douleur lorsque l'un des Fils du Maître des Ombres, qu'il avait reconnu comme étant Obnar lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Ellia se sentit désolée pour lui et eut un pincement au cœur. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il gémissait doucement, totalement perdu dans ses souvenirs. La Louve laissa son instinct prendre le pas sur sa raison, et se mis à lui lécher doucement la tête, comme l'aurait fait une mère à ses petits. Sous le traitement de sa camarade, il se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur les pattes d'Ellia qui continuait à lui lécher la tête dans un geste protecteur et réconfortant. Il somnolait légèrement et respira à fond l'agréable odeur de son amie, se laissant bercer sous les coups de langues de la Louve entre ses oreilles.

Il sentit qu'il allait s'endormir, mais Ellia s'arrêta soudainement et il la sentit se tendre tout d'un coup. Il grogna de frustration et releva la tête. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'ils avaient des spectateurs imprévus... Yûme et Enowel... qui les regardaient, l'air très étonnés, à la limite du choc.

« Euh... Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps ? », interrogea le brun, gêné au possible.

- Hum... Depuis cinq ou dix minutes ?..., répondit Enowel, lui aussi embarrassé.

L'air commençait à être saturé de gêne... Et finalement Yûme sorti de sa pétrification attrapa Enowel et sortit rapidement en lançant :

- Hem, on va vous laisser ! A plus tard !

Ils partirent donc en coup de vent, laissant derrière eux deux Loups autant embarrassés l'un que l'autre. Ellia voulut se relever, mais à peine fut-elle sur ses pattes que ces dernières lâchèrent. Elle avait présumé de ses forces. Daïnake, qui l'avait suivit, la rattrapa et la déposa délicatement au sol. Il s'assit ensuite à ses côté et lui lécha doucement le flanc droit, la blessure s'étant rouverte. Elle s'était à nouveau raidit devant ce comportement, mais fini par se détendre et s'allongea sur son flanc gauche, la tête sur le sol. Son camarade s'appliqua à nettoy*er le sang qui perlait jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse, puis il se rendit compte qu'Ellia s'était rendormie à nouveau. Il hésita un instant puis s'installa contre le dos de la Louve. Inconsciemment, elle posa sa tête sur les pattes de son ami, qui lui nettoya gentiment la tête avant de poser sa tête sur le cou d'Ellia et de se rendormir aussi.

Dans l'ombre, deux Loups et une jument noire avaient suivit toute la scène. Leurs émotions étaient partagées entre l'affection, la fierté et la jalousie.

« Je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire : il est vraiment surprenant. Il a réussi à la faire sortir de son mutisme buté. », dit avec douceur Zaïa.

« Mouais. Il est puissant, mine de rien. », grommela Ouranos.

« Allons Ouranos, être jaloux que toute l'attention d'Ellia ne soit pas tournée uniquement vers toi », soupira Ombre en roulant des yeux.

Cette remarque lui attira un grognement dédaigneux et les deux femelles levèrent les yeux au ciel. Le mâle pouvait être tellement enfant quelques fois, que ça en devenait presque risible. Presque.

- Essaye de comprendre, notre petite sœur a trouvé quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, qui a eut le même vécu qu'elle. Tu sais parfaitement qu'elle a encore du mal à s'intégrer dans leur groupe à cause de ce fait, et aussi parce qu'elle ne tient pas à nous mêler à ses problèmes. », Fit calmement la louve à son frère.

« Je sais qu'elle a déjà bien trop souffert. Mon cœur saigne d'autant plus de le savoir et d'être aussi inutiles et impuissant. Je ne supporte pas de le savoir et c'est pour ça que je me sens aussi mal de voir que je n'ai rien pu faire pour ma propre sœur. », répliqua Ouranos d'une voix dure teintée de tristesse.

Gaïa s'assit à côté et lui lécha la tête en s'attardant sur les oreilles, sachant que c'était une zone érogène chez son frère. Il fini par se détendre et s'appuya sur sa sœur, profitant de sa présence. Ombre frotta sa tête sur le dos du grand loup, et les trois ombres restèrent un moment ainsi, les uns contre les autres.

« Il faudrait que l'on file avant qu'ils n'émergent à nouveau, je doute qu'ils le prennent de meilleure façon que l'interruption de tout à l'heure... », fit Ombre d'une voix moqueuse.

« Pas faux. », firent les Loups.

Ils se redressèrent, firent volte-face et quittèrent la pièce sans bruit. Ils rejoignirent les Dragons et le chevaux, tous regroupés dans une vaste salle herbeuse. Pendant ce temps, deux elfes étaient toujours en train de réfléchir à ce qu'ils avaient vécu, n'en revenant toujours pas.

_**EWR/DA**_

Quelques jours plus tard, Ellia ne s'était toujours pas retransformée, entraînant l'inquiétude de ses amis, qui ne comprenaient pas ce soudain blocage apparent de leur amie. Ce fut Enowel qui se décida enfin à poser la question que les autres préféraient de pas poser, laissant Ellia décider de quand elle reviendrait à sa forme première.

- Ellia, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?, interrogea le blond.

Cette dernière cessa de jouer comme un louveteau aurait pu le faire avec son frère et s'assit en face de son ami, attentive.

« Je t'écoute. »

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas reprit ta forme humaine ?

« J'ai utilisé une grande partie de mon énergie de Roena, et donc je suis bloquée sous cette forme, jusqu'à ce que j'ai suffisamment récupéré pour faire la transformation inverse. », expliqua Ellia d'un ton ennuyé.

- Et ça peut durer combien de temps ?

« La dernière fois, je suis restée un peu plus de deux ans sous cette forme. Mais les circonstances étaient différentes. », répondit simplement la Louve.

Enowel avait remarqué qu'elle s'était sensiblement raidi et qu'une brève lueur de désespoir vite dissimulée avait traversé son regard. Il ne s'en enquit pas, la remercia et parti à la recherche de Yûme qui devait être avec les chevaux. Il s'y rendit distraitement, songeant à la situation présente : Ellia ne pouvant pas se permettre de sortir dans son état, ils étaient au calme dans l'Arbre des Âges, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Depuis peu, de fréquentes sautes d'humeurs avaient pu être observée chez la Roena, les prenant le plus souvent totalement au dépourvu et incapable de savoir comment réagir. La plupart du temps, son frère et sa sœur jouaient avec elle pour la distraire, à la façon des jeunes loups, et dormait avec eux et Ombre. De temps à autres, l'un ou l'autre des Dragons leur rendait visite et repartaient le soir. La situation était donc calme et reposante pour le groupe, qui profitait d'un rare temps de repos.

Lorsqu'il vit sa compagne, le blond ne pu réprimer un sourire. Elle pansait sa jument Liani, tout en lui parlant doucement. La petite jument semblait écouter avec beaucoup d'attention et réagissait parfois, comme pour donner son avis.

Son propre cheval vint à sa rencontre et il lui flatta l'encolure. C'étaient un bel étalon blanc aux yeux clairs, à la musculature solide mais discrète.

- Tiens, coucou 'Wel !, Lança la belle elfe aux yeux rouge. Je me suis occupée de lui, Lyn est vraiment adorable !

- Je l'avais remarqué. Il n'est pas le seul dont tu te sois occupé à ce que je vois., dit-il en désignant Eclipse, l'étalon du brun.

Ce dernier releva la tête et regarda, interrogatif. Sa robe bai clair était brillante soyeuse. Il ne devait pas être très âgé au vu de la lueur enfantine qui luisait dans ses beaux yeux

- Je me suis occupée d'Ombre aussi tout à l'heure, comme 'Lia ne peut pas le faire…

Sa voix ce brisa légèrement mais elle secoua la tête.

- Je lui ai demandé combien de temps elle pensait rester comme ça et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en savait rien. Apparemment le temps qu'elle mettra dépendra de la quantité d'énergie qu'elle a dépensé.

Yûme soupira et se mis dans les bras de son elfe qui raffermit sa prise sur la taille de sa compagne et posa son nez dans ses cheveux argentés.

- Au moins, elle est plus calme. Enfin, elle a toujours des sautes d'humeurs, mais au moins elle me tente rien de dangereux.

Ils rirent légèrement mais furent dérangé par l'arrivée d'un grand blanc qui courait comme un dératé, poursuivi de part de près par trois loups noirs bien décidés à l'attraper.

- Un problème ?, Demanda Yûme, très amusée de les voir sauter sur Daïnake qui s'écroula dans un grognement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? » Demanda innocemment Ellia

« A l'aide ! » Fit la voix étouffée du Démon qui se débattait pour sortir de la masse grouillante de fourrure noire, de crocs et de griffes.

Enowel était littéralement plié de rire, sous le regard légèrement réprobateur mais malgré tout très amusé de Yûme. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, tous plus ou moins essoufflés, Daïnake était bloqué par Ellia sur son dos, lui même bloquait Gaïa et Ouranos bloquait le tout. Le tout formait une montagne assez originale.

« Allez, ça suffit bande de gamins ! » Lança Ombre, qui venait d'arriver.

En bougonnant, les trois loups noirs relâchèrent leur captif qui soupira de soulagement. Il reprit forme humaine et alla rejoindre les elfes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait pour qu'ils te pourchassent ?, Interrogea Yûme.

- Ben rien justement ! J'étais allé me dégourdir les pattes et dès qu'ils m'ont vu ils se sont regardés et m'ont couru et après…, expliqua le brun sur un ton faussement dramatique.

Enowel , qui s'était calmé, explosa à nouveau de rire devant l'expression de son ami.

- Faux frère !, Lança Daïnake, tentant de paraître énervé, sans succès. J'aimerais t'y voir avec ces trois là sur le dos !

Cette remarque ne fit qu'amplifier l'hilarité de l'elfe. Le brun grogna et lui mit une claque derrière la tête. C'est alors que les trois jeunes gens remarquèrent que les Loups les regardaient, la tête penchée sur le côté et le regard étrange. Cette expression stoppa immédiatement l'hilarité d'Enowel, qui frissonna, comme Daïnake, qui déglutit difficilement. Seule Yûme les regardait avec un air amusé.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, vous feriez mieux de vous préparer à courir., lança l'elfe aux yeux rouge.

Chose dite, chose faite. Daïnake ce transforma en Loup et Enowel sauta sur son dos. Ils s'enfuirent en courant, poursuivis par trois loups bien décidés à les attraper. Cette fois-ci Yûme monta à cru sur Liani et finalement tous les membres du groupe, même les dragons et les chevaux, se poursuivirent à tour de rôle pendant le reste de la journée, malgré le faite que leurs victimes favorites restaient incertain Démon est incertain elfe blond…


End file.
